Christmas
by imakemyownluck
Summary: Tony gets a call saying he should come home for Christmas and he refuses to go. Ziva tells him how he should spend time with his family, she know what it is like not to have one. Their adventure awaits... Tiva  please read, bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so... here is a new christmas story. I was going to wait until Christmas to post this but, my lovely Beta, (surferdude8225) threatened me to...an i am quoting " omg put it up! or i'll do what i threatened to do and put it up under me and says it's urs!" **

**So, here you go, ...**

**p.s. kinda AU cause Tony doesnt really have all this family but, o well! **

**Disclamer: Disclamed!**

* * *

"DiNozzo," Tony said as he answered his phone.

"Tony, is that you?" the voice said.

"Who is this?" Tony said taking the phone away from his ear and finally looking at the caller id.

"It's your mother; I wanted to invite you over for Christmas this year, like always," she said.

"Really? Usually you just send a card," Tony said, annoyed.

"Well I want this to be different. Please come. You can bring someone if you would like," she said softly.

"I'll think about," he said then shut the phone. This was very different; usually she sent a card saying 'DiNozzo's Christmas Party.' It said he should come. Blah, blah, blah. Most of the time he just threw it out. He went to turn the corner, but ran into his partner, Ziva David.

"Crap!" He yelled as he jumped back, startled from the crazy ninja.

"Tony, did I really scare you?" She asked looking at his face.

"Not as much as the phone call I just got," Tony admitted. He walked past her and went to go sit as his desk.

"Gibbs?" She questioned.

"Nope. My parents. Well my mom, she wanted to invite me to the DiNozzo House for Christmas," Tony said in disgust.

"Well, that was nice of her," Ziva said walking to her desk. She sat down at her computer.

"Ya sure, If I had a death wish."

"Huh? Do you not want to spend the Holidays with your family?" Ziva asked.

"Not if I want to enjoy it!" He said, "It's not like I'll go anyway. She knows that too, but she called so she can clear her conscious that she invited me."

"Well, if my family was here, I would defiantly spend the holidays with them. I think being far from them has taught me that," Ziva said. He knew she wasn't talking about her father, most likely he Aunt Nettie, maybe some friends of the family that she had grown up with.

"I can't go there. If I do, I might kill him. No, I _will_ kill him. It's not so easy to forgive and forget, you of all people should know," Tony said. As soon as he said it he regretted it. He went to speak again.

"Tony, listen. If you want… maybe… nah never mind," She said.

"What? Tell me. PLEASE!" He begged.

"I was going to say that if you wanted, maybe, I could go with you. To make sure you do not kill him of course," Ziva said softly. _'Of course he will refuse' she thought, why would he want Ziva there?'_

"Uuummm…. ya… only if you want to. I mean, you will be stuck with me for like a week, and don't forget all the other DiNozzos that will be running around the house," Tony replied.

She was surprised by his answer. He really did want her to go. Maybe things could change. Maybe they could go as more than friends.

"I know," she answered, "You do not think I thought about that before I offered?"

"Well, I guess," Tony said. _'Maybe this was good. She would come meet my family and see where I came from' he thought. 'Good? Ha. No. The only welcoming one to Ziva might be my mom. My brother would probably hit on her, and hopefully she will kick his ass to the ground._' The thought made Tony smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Ziva asked looking at Tony's 100-watt smile.

"The thought of you meeting my brother," Tony said.

"You think I cannot handle your family, do you?" Ziva said. He didn't want to respond to that. "You do!"

"Well you see, my little brother is a lot worse than me, and he could try and… well ya know…"Tony drifted away.

"Ah. I see, you are afraid I might like your brother more than you. Yes? Or is it you do not want your brother to like me?" Ziva asked getting up from her desk and moving over and sitting on his.

"No, yes, the first one. He is a giant player, he'll drop you after two nights tops," he said.

"And you are not? A player I mean. Come on Tony, I can handle you and I mean nothing gets worse than you. Right?" Ziva said.

"Fine. We'll leave tomorrow some time," Tony said.

"Time?" Ziva asked.

"Uhhhh… around 9:00 am. Well get to the house for lunch I think or for like 3:30," Tony said.

"Okay," Ziva said getting off his desk and moving to her to get her stuff. It was about 11 and she needed to pack. "I have one question."

"Ask away little ninja…"

"Is it hot or cold there?" She asked him.

"Cold! Well make sure you pack a sweatshirt or something to keep you warm I guess. Average temp is like 22°," He said.

"Okay. I will see you tomorrow then, Tony."

"Yup, Nine o'clock sharp!"

"Somehow I do not believe that…" She said walking away toward the elevator.

_**9:34 am the next morning.**_

"Hey Ziva, your chariot awaits you," Tony said.

"I thought you said nine sharp, if I am right… you are about as sharp as a duck feather," Ziva said.

"What?... Zi… that didn't make any sense," Tony said grabbing her bags from her hands and carrying them the rest of the way to his car.

"Well not to you… but you should not count considering you got a 900 on your SATS," She smiled.

"Hey, I tried my hardest on that test. I just slept through most of it because I had a party the night before and…" He said.

"Whatever Tony."

"Just get in the car Dah- veed!" Tony said dragging out her name.

Ziva got into the car and buckled her seatbelt. Tony went around to the trunk, putting her bags in the back with his. She was nervous. A seven hour car ride with Tony. She tried to tell herself many ways not to do something stupid. 1. She could fall asleep. 2. Put her iPod on. 3. Avoid his questions and listen to the radio, even if he did sing along. 4. Forget the rules and kiss him. 5. Act natural. Ziva liked option 4, but somehow, things could get ugly. She decided to combine option 1 and 2 together.

Tony finally got in the car. He looked at Ziva for a moment then started the car. Tony was trying to think of many ways to keep himself from pulling over and attacking her. 1. Focus on driving. 2. Put the radio on and sing all the songs. 3. Kiss her and get it over with. 4. Hope to god she falls asleep or doesn't talk most of the ride. Tony decided to go with a combination of 2 and 4. Thankfully she did fall asleep.

About 3 hours into the ride, Ziva woke up from her nap to find Tony singing Sinatra.

_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like on…_

_Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words _

_Hold my hand_

_In other words _

_Baby kiss me_

_Fill my heart with song_

_And let me sing forever more_

_You are all long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words please be true_

_In other words I love you_

Ziva pretended to be asleep the rest of the song. She liked to hear him sing Sinatra. It was kind of amusing. She held in her laughter and waiting until he ended to even move.

"Good Morning Ninja!" Tony said when he saw Ziva sit up straight.

"Hello. How far did we get?" Ziva said looking at the roads.

"About four more hours!" Tony said, too excitedly. _'That is if I don't take you right now.' Tony thought, 'Maybe she will fall asleep again.' NOPE! 'A three hour nap, she won't. Damn!'_

"So… Tell me about your family," Ziva said.

"O ya well… my mom's name is Christina, and my dad's name is Marco. My mom means well just, she doesn't get things, total airhead. My dad, well you know, never had the best relationship with him. My one brother, Damien, he is married and has a little girl named Isabella and has another one on the way. My younger brother, Matt, never had a serious relationship in his life, and he never will. He is the jokester of the family," Tony said. Tony seemed like he wanted to say something else but stopped.

"Wait, you mean he plays more pranks then you?" Ziva asked.

"Actually, yes… He does." He said. "Anyway, I'd stay away from him, he is always in trouble. O ya, my niece, Isabella is one and a half and she doesn't know how to pronounce any words right. She can't say her R's and she likes to call me Ony **(A/N: Yes that says Ony!)**. Her mom's name is Jessica DiNozzo. She is very smart, I consider her to be one of the best police officers in Ohio. I was the one who introduced her to Damien."

"Let me guess, you hit on her and when it did not work out you rejected her to your brother?" Ziva said sarcastically.

"Nope, I knew her all my life. We were best friends till high school then we went separate ways. After that she was at this party and, well, I thought of my brother when I saw her, turns out she was my girlfriend and the moment's best friend and I just thought it would be nice to see if it worked," Tony said defending himself. He was still joking, just sort of not.

"O, well, that was nice of you," Ziva said.

"Another thing, whatever they say, doesn't listen. They really didn't expect me to show up and the only one I'm on good terms with is Damien, his wife, and Isabella. Everyone else will be kinda shocked I showed. They might be mean at first, just ignore it. I called Jess when you were sleeping telling her we would be coming, but when she told them she said they didn't believe it. Although my niece was very happy to know I would be coming," he smiled.

"Aaww. I am guessing you are her favorite?" Ziva asked. She thought it was really sweet that he got along with his niece like that.

"Ya, Matt really doesn't pay that much attention to her and sometimes when Jess and Damien have to go somewhere, I babysit," Tony said.

"How come you never told me before?" Ziva said looking at him. She loved the way his hair looked today.

"I don't know."

They sat in silence once again until one of Ziva's favorite songs came on. She started to sing along.

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.  
_

Ziva turned up the radio, she was belting out the lyrics.

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me_.

She looked at Tony who saw smiling. He loves it when she let loose and had a little fun.

'_Maybe one day he will realize that I am singing the lyrics to him." She thought. _

'_Maybe she will realize that I'm thinking exactly what she is saying.' He thought._

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

She was laughing really hard once she finished this verse. She hasn't had this much fun since before summer, Saleem, and Tony's white in shiny armor rescue. That was it right?

I _want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me. _

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? _

By this time, they were both singing along, well, screaming. Ziva was bouncing around the front seat to the beat, while Tony sang along trying to focus on the road and not the hot Israeli women bouncing beside him.

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me._

Once the song was over she turned the radio down so that the next song wouldn't so loud. She was still smiling.

"That was fun!" Tony said.

"Yes it was," Ziva said. _'If only…' Ziva thought._

'_Maybe...' Tony thought. 'She shouldn't have come; my family isn't the best to be around.'_

"Tony…"

"Yes."

"Um… well… I thought maybe we should stop and get your niece something. I mean, it is Christmas," Ziva said.

"HA! Thanks I almost forgot." Tony said. _What made her think of Izzy?_

They stopped at the Target at the next exit and picked up some toys, and this one video that Tony had called The Wiggles. Ziva didn't know who they were, but he said that she was obsessed with them so he got it. They finally arrived at their exit.

"About 30 minutes," Tony said.

"Okay," Ziva said, she had to admit, she was nervous. She was going to meet his family, not even Abby has met his family and Abby is like his adopted little sister.

* * *

**A/N: Review! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

_"Okay," Ziva said, she had to admit, she was nervous. She was going to meet his family, not even Abby has met his family and Abby is like his adopted little sister._

They finally arrived around 14:45 (2:45). Ziva tried to keep her mouth shut as they pulled into the driveway to find a giant mansion waiting just around the corner. She couldn't believe that she was looking at the house he grew up in. It was _huge_.

"Oh my …." She let escape from her mouth.

Tony just laughed as they finally reached the front door. He turned the car off and sat there for just a second. They sat there, looking at the house until finally the door started to open and the tiniest little girl came running out.

"Ony!" Izzy yelled. She ran up to the car waiting for the door to open and her favorite uncle to come out.

Ziva smiled at the scene. She thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"Hey! How's my favorite niece!"Tony said finally getting out of the car and picking up the little girl. He placed her on his hip. She gripped his shirt tight giving him the biggest hug she could.

**(A/N: Yes! Izzy will be speaking Baby talk, or should I say she can't pronounce all the words so try your best cause so will I. REMEMBER: She can't say R's!) **

"Ou a you?" She asked looking at Ziva.

Ziva stood there, puzzled. She had no idea what she just said. Tony finally stepped in noticing the confusion.

"This is Ziva. She's my friend." Tony said.

"You a fends wit Ony?" she asked Ziva.

"Yes. What is your name?" Ziva asked the bouncing baby on Tony's hip.

"IZZY!" She shouted. Right then a very pregnant looking woman walked out of the house screaming something in Italian.

"Izzy? Dove sei? Ti giuro se non venire qui ora mi toglierà il tuo Barbies!" She said. (_Izzy? Where are you? I swear if I did not come here now to take your Barbies!)_

Ziva just looked at Tony who was smiling at the little girl who was hiding in his arms from her hormonal mom.

"Lei è qui, Jess. Doveva aver sentito la macchina e sapeva che era noi." Tony said. _(She is over here, Jess. He must have heard the car and knew it was us.) _

Ziva was confused. How did she speak so many languages so well, but not Italian?

Jess walked over to Tony taking Izzy out of his arms so he could get the bags form the trunk. She then walked over to Ziva to say hi.

"Hi. I'm Jess, and this is Isabella, or Izzy. I don't believe we have met before," Jess said.

"No we have not. I'm Ziva. It is very nice to meet you both!" Ziva said looking at Jess.

"It was very brave of you to come here with Tony, Thank you for all you have done," Jess said.

"What have I done?" Ziva asked.

Jess went into soft whisper, "I know Tony wouldn't come here alone. He had to have someone tell him to. I'm guessing that is you, correct?"

"Yes. When I heard Tony was not spending Christmas time with his family I was very disappointed. My family does not live in this country so anytime a holiday comes up I hope that no one will have to go through the special day alone. I thought I could give him some support, someone who he could trust to not bail on him today. I am not saying you would, but given the history between him and his father, I thought he needed it." Ziva said.

"That was very nice of you! I know I am excited that he is here, and so is Izzy!" she said looking at the little girl.

"I can tell, when we pulled up all we saw was a little girl running toward the car at full speed," Ziva said.

"Ladies…" Tony said. "I think we should get inside before we all freeze in this weather."

"Of course!" Jess said leading them to the house. Once they entered, Jess took off Izzy's heavy jacket and snow boots. Even though it wasn't snowing, they seemed to keep her feet warmer than any other shoe they had tried on her.

Ziva tried not to Ohh… and Ahhhh… at the giant house she would be staying in.

"Tony, sadly, not knowing till last minute, we only have one room left in this house. It is the old office. You should know where to go. Now, go get settled, lunch will be in 30 minutes." Jess said walking out of the entrance way and into another hallway.

"Ya ready Ziva?" Tony asked her pointing toward the stairs.

"Yes," she replied following him up the most beautiful spiral staircase she had ever seen.

She made note of where they went so she wouldn't get lost. Left, Right, Right, Left, Two doors down in the hallway.

Tony opened the door and gasped at the sight. He had hoped this wouldn't happen. He stood there for a moment not wanting to see the reaction from Ziva. She finally pushed him aside to find a bed. One bed. Not two. One!

"DiNozzo! Did you have anything to do with this?" Ziva asked looking back at his surprised face.

"No, I swear, but don't worry; I'll sleep on the floor. There should be an air mattress somewhere," he said lifting the suitcases on the bed.

"Whatever," Ziva mumbled. She decided not to fight it, knowing he would not do anything in his parents' house.

They finished unpacking and Tony gave Ziva a grand tour of the house. They finished with the kitchen knowing lunch would be ready soon.

"Ony!" Izzy said from her spot on the counter, "Eva!" **(A/N: How she pronounces Ziva's name)**

"Hey, baby cakes!" Tony said walking over to her lifting her from the counter and it the air. He threw her in the air then caught her and put her on his shoulders. This made Ziva smile.

"The family went out to pick up stuff for Christmas. But your brother, he went to pick up a girl for Christmas dinner." Jess said.

Tony laughed, "Figures he would."

"Tony, could you go get Izzy ready for lunch?" Jess asked.

"Sure! Come on Iz, we are about to feast, so what must we do?" he asked her.

"Wash hands!" she said proudly as she grabbed his hair trying to steer him to the bathroom.

"So, Ziva, I have heard a lot about you," Jess said, cutting the sandwiches she made in half.

"Really? I wish I could say the same but, Tony does not really talk about family much," Ziva admitted.

"Don't worry, I know. Damien and I are the only ones who understand Tony in this family. Matt doesn't hate Tony, he's just jealous that Tony actually did something with his life. NCIS is the best thing that has happened to that boy. Mom and Dad, well, I'm sure you don't know the whole story, just give him time. He'll tell you," she said.

Jess started to hum a soft lullaby in Italian…

Miniera del bambino

non gridate

il bambino che la miniera

non asciughi mai il vostro

resto degli occhi la vostra

testa vicino al mio

cuore per parte

il bambino di mine

_(Baby mine,_

_Don't you cry,_

_Baby mine_

_Dry your eyes,_

_Rest your head_

_Close to my heart,_

_Never to part _

_Baby of mine)_

Ziva listened to the mother as she hummed. This woman was so soft, nice kind, nothing that she had expected.

"Tony told me you are a police officer," Ziva said.

"Yes! Well not right now since I'm preggers. But I will be going back in about 4 to 5 months, depending on the baby," Jess said.

"How far along are you?"

"About 8 months and 14 days," she said, "I can't wait to pop him out! I love him, but I can hardly do anything around the house and don't even get me started on how many times I have to stop and pee in one day!"

Ziva gave a little laugh.

"I'm weady!" Izzy said walking into the kitchen shoving her hands into Jess's face.

"Where's Tony?" Jess asked her looking around the little girl.

"He's uck!" she said laughing.

"What? Where is he, Izzy?" Jess asked her pulling her up on the table.

"Da bafroom!" she said laughing again.

"I will get him," Ziva said. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Izzy, can you show Ziva were the bathroom is?" she said, putting the girl down onto the floor.

"Ya!" She said grabbing Ziva's hand dragging her out of the kitchen. "Dis way!" she said as she pointed to another giant hallway.

"Do u ike Ony?" Izzy asked Ziva on their way to rescue Tony.

"Yes. He is my friend," Ziva said. Izzy looked at Ziva causing them to stop in the middle of the hallway.

"Up peas!" Izzy said holding her arms up toward Ziva. Ziva smiled as she picks her up.

"It's just awound dare," she said pointing to a slightly opened door.

"How about we scare him?" Ziva asked the girl. Izzy just smiled. This was gonna be fun!

They turned the corner to scare him but they couldn't find him. He wasn't in the bathroom. Ziva was very confused. Izzy tried to wriggle free from Ziva's arms. Finally Ziva put her down and the little girl ran away. A smile went on her face. Ziva stood in the bathroom with a very confused look on her face. Ziva didn't notice Tony who was waiting behind the door, the one place Ziva didn't look. He gave a smile then popped out from behind the door screaming like a maniac.

Ziva thought quickly not knowing it was Tony. She had the mystery man on the ground under her death grip. She slowly released it when she saw Tony's face on the man under her. He just smiled. If looks could kill, Tony would have been dead.

"O come on, Ziva, it was fun!" Tony said trying to catch up with her after she stormed out of the bathroom.

"Fun? Tony, I could have killed you!" Ziva said.

"But yet you didn't. Well, Izzy thought it was funny!" Tony said as they turned the corner looking at the girl on the floor dying with laughter.

"I'm glad me kicking your butt gave the girl some humor," Ziva said. She knew she would never kill Tony, on purpose.

Maybe if he knew he was killing her. Slowly her heart was dying, every breath she took was harder and harder. He had broken her heart a long time ago. She tried to put it back together, but it ended up getting broken again, by Michael, and Tony. When she saw Tony in the cell, her heart almost started to beat again, almost. Then she realized, he would never love her. She would be alone, and that was when she knew she should die. She couldn't move on from him, couldn't look him in the eye without feeling a tingle in her stomach. She couldn't wait for him the rest of her life, but yet she was, stuck in neutral. Not daring to go backwards and hate him, and yet not willing to go forward and try a relationship with him.

"Ony. Mamma ha fatto i panini per noi," Izzy said. _(Tony, mom made us sandwiches.)_

"Grande!" Tony said. _(Great!)_

"Ziva, are you okay, you seem a little distracted?" Tony asked her

"Yes, I am fine," she said, hoping that he would drop the topic. If he didn't, maybe, just maybe, Izzy was going to laugh again.

"So, Ziva, could you please set the table my hands are full at the moment…"Jess said grabbing millions of things from sandwiches to bags of potato chips.

"Sure. Where are the plates?" Ziva asked.

"Nel gabinetto alla sinistra del lavello." Jess said quickly walking out of the kitchen to the dining room.

Ziva gave Tony a confused look.

"In the cabinets to the left of the sink." He translated. He smiled at the thought that he would finally be the translator out of the two of them. She had known so many languages, including the language of love.

"I can't believe out of all the languages you know, you don't know Italian," Tony said to her.

"Io parlo italiano di base. Non riesco a capire la maggior parte quando le persone che la parlano correntemente parlare veloce." Ziva smiled. _(I can speak basic Italian. I can't understand most of it when people who speak it fluently talk to fast.)_

"Ti sembra di parlare bene ora!" Tony smiled back at her. _(You seem to be speaking it well now!)_

"Beh, ho avuto il tempo di pensare a ciò che voglio dire, e, si parla molto più lento di Jess," Ziva smiled. She pulled the plates out of the cabinet and made her way past Tony to the dining room_. (Well, I have had time to think about what I want to say, and, you speak a lot slower than Jess.)_

Ziva walked into the dining room holding the plates. She set the table getting out the cups and the silverware last.

Jess had told Tony that everyone would be back in about 3 minutes. They waited for them, sat in silence at the table. The silence was finally broken by Izzy.

"Momma, ho fame," she said. _(Mom, I'm hungry.)_

"Well I guess you could start eating. I don't think they would mind if you start munching on some chips," Jess responded. She opened the bag of chips and put some on Izzy's plate.

"Chips!" Izzy said with excitement. A smile went across all their faces as the little girl got so excited over something as simple as chips. The innocence of her smile and the way she told her mom she was hungry. She didn't want to eat without them on purpose. She just knew that when she was hungry, she ate. Simple and clean.

"I'm back!" A voice said. It was coming from the garage.

"Papa!" Izzy screamed getting up from the table and running over to the man who had many grocery bags in his hand.

"Izzy! What did I tell you about leaving the table without asking?" Jess said. She admired how Izzy could forget about everything when she saw her dad. It was like the world disappeared and everything was good, nothing could go wrong.

"O, let her go, she just excited," Damien said, trying to walk with the little girl attached to his leg. He wobbled over to Jess and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"How are you two doing today?" He asked her putting his finger on her belly bump.

"Very well, I have peed at least 13 times since you have left," Jess laughed.

Damian looked over to find his little brother smiling away.

"Wipe that smile off your face Tony, someone might actually think you wanna be here!" Damian said sarcastically.

* * *

A/N: Reviews please! What do you think of Jess, Izzy and Damian


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is is...**

**Previously:**

**Damian looked over to find his little brother smilled. **

**"Wipe that smile off your face Tony, someone might actually think you wanna be here!" Damian said sarcastically.**

* * *

"Hey! I'm not the one who is late to lunch!" Tony said smiling. He walked over to his brother giving him a manly hug. "Damian, this is my friend, Ziva David," Tony said pointing to Ziva who was sitting quietly next to the empty chair Tony had left.

"Ahhhh… Ziva, yes, I have heard a lot about you! It is very nice to finally meet you," Damian said, walking over to her and shaking her hand.

"I am glad to meet you too. You have quite the daughter over there," Ziva said pointing over to Izzy. "She has already tried to play a trick on me with Tony."

"Ha! Let me guess… Tony was stuck in the bathroom…" He said.

"Yes! How did you know?" Ziva asked.

"They pulled that one on me. Almost fell for it, and then I saw Tony's big head behind the door and went along with it just so Izzy thought it was funny. I thought it was funny that they thought they could scare me!" Damian said.

"I know! I had Tony in a very uncomfortable position on the floor by the time he slightly moved the door to jump out. I think I might have given him a little more brain damage then he already has!" Ziva smiled.

"Hey! Is this bash on Tony time? I get it, bad prank, but I will get you both!" Tony said taking his seat next to Ziva.

"Is that a threat, DiNozzo?" Ziva asked looking at him.

"Yes it is, what are ya gonna do about it?" Tony said, and soon he regretted it.

Ziva move at the speed of light. She had Tony on his belly on the ground. She had his hand around his back and as she pushed him into the floor.

"Ow! Ziva, get off of me!" Tony said.

Damian and Jess burst out laughing when they saw Tony get taken down my Ziva. The loudest of them all was Izzy, who was screaming laughing.

"Are you going to threaten me again?" Ziva asked.

"No! Just get off of me!" He said. When Ziva finally released him he jumped up. Rubbing his arm from the pain she had inflected on him. "Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Because Tony, just because I am a guest at this house does not mean I am not going to kick your butt every time you get on my nerves. I thought maybe you should know!" She smiled getting back into her seat.

" Ha ha very funny!" Tony said. He thought it was funny how comfortable she felt around Damien and Jess.

"Well, I see you two get along very well," Damien said through his laugh.

"She's a real pain in my a-" Tony started but soon felt Ziva's hand cover his mouth before he could say ass.

"Tony! You do realize that Izzy is sitting right next to you!" Jess said nodding to Ziva as her thank you.

"Right! I'll try to watch my language. Where's mom?" Tony asked.

"She and dad got lost on the way home from the store, they had to take the porch out! I told them we should just share a car, but no they had to show off to the Wesley's. Anyway, they should be back soon as they get the tire on the car fixed. They ran off the road for five seconds and got a flat tire. Maybe about 30 minutes till they get back," Damien responded.

"Ha! That's what they get, always fighting with that poor lady, your mother needs to claim down. Always a competition with her," Jess said. "I mean, did you see the way she keeps bragging about my pregnancy, it's like every time something good happens the other has to do something better. Like Kayla, she got engaged about 4 months ago. I was so excited for her. Then your mom goes and ruins everything by telling them that I'm pregnant. She tried to make everything about her and her family. Now Kayla doesn't want me to be part of the wedding."

There was a silence for awhile. The soft sound of Izzy crunching on chips was the only noise.

"I can't wait momma, I'm hungry," Izzy said looking at the sandwiches.

"I guess we could start without them, if not, we might hear Izzy scream," Jess said handing Izzy a half of sandwich.

"Yummy!" Izzy said as she took a giant bite out of the sandwich. They all smiled and grabbed food for themselves.

Ziva and Tony's thighs touched the whole time they ate. No one talked the rest of lunch. After 30 minutes of silence, Jess and Ziva cleaned up while Tony, Izzy, and Damien went onto the living room to watch football.

Jess and Ziva finished cleaning up and went to watch football with the guys. They found Damian asleep in an armchair and Izzy and Tony lying asleep on the couch. Izzy was sleeping on Tony's chest. They both looked at each other and smiled. Jess walked over to the basket beside the couch and pulled out two blankets. She took one and went over to Damian and placed it over his legs. The other blanket went to Ziva who tucked it around Izzy and Tony. Ziva and Jess went into the kitchen to relax. They sat at the kitchen table.

"So, how long have you and Tony been partners?" Jess asked.

"Well, about 4 and half years, ever since Kate died actually. He did not like me very much when I just started. I thought it was normal since he had just lost his partner but it took him longer than everyone else, including Abby," Ziva said.

"You guys seem pretty close. I think if anyone else were to pull a stunt like you did at lunch he would personally kick them out of this house, partner or not," Jess laughed.

"Ya, I guess. He likes to be annoying. You understand. I warned him. Well, I like to let him know that he can never win! It is fun," Ziva said.

"Good! He needs someone who can kick his ass. Sometimes he gets so… what should I say…" Jess said.

"Annoying, conceited, stupid, barbaric, big-headed, should we go on?" Ziva laughed.

"Anyway, he needs someone to tell him to shut up and stop joking. He hides behind all the jokes and the movies, they are his "mask". Some people think that's how he acts all the time. Although I knew him since I was really little. He was my best friend all from 1st grade to 12th grade. We went our separate ways when we went to college, but me marrying his brother didn't really separate us. I've seen him when he was really himself. It's the same with Damian, they have always been close. I think that is why Matt gets really jealous. Since Damian and Tony are only a year apart they had some much in common. Matt came four years after Tony. It was a big difference. But I could tell you some really embarrassing stories of Tony," Jess said.

"Go on…" Ziva said smiling.

"Okay, hmm… well there was this one time when we went ice skating and he tried to show off by doing some weird turn in the air but ended up falling flat on his butt. His face got really red. I tried really hard not to laugh, but couldn't hold it in. When he saw me laughing he got really mad so he got up and skated over to me really fast and tried to tackle me into the snow but missed and threw himself into the snow by himself," Jess said. "He was so mad. I tried to hold in my laughter again, but couldn't. He just gave up and we continued to skate for hours."

"Ha! Did he know how to ice skate?" Ziva asked.

"That's the best part. I found out that a couple years later his mom forced him to take lessons. He wore the leotards and all!" Jess said trying to hold her laugh in.

"No way! Do you have any pictures?" Ziva asked through her laugh.

"Yes! They are upstairs, hold on let me get them for you!" Jess said waddling up the stairs.

Ziva went over to the tea pot and put on water for tea. She went back over to the table and saw Tony's phone had one text message from Abby. She decided it could have been something important and she read it.

Tony,

OMG! U hav 2 tell Ziva soon!

Your GOD!

Abby

'_Tell me what?' Ziva thought. _She would ask Tony later. Jess walked in to the kitchen holding a box.

"I found other funny pictures of him too!" Jess said smiling.

"Yes!" Ziva said.

Ziva laughed every time a new picture came into her hands. The first one was of Tony when he was about 10. He was wearing a really tight leotard. It looked like one of the outfits from that movie Tony made her watch. _'What was it, o yes, Blades of Glory.' Ziva thought. _The second one was of him in a play. He was wearing an outfit that looked like it was from the 1800s. He had a really serious face on. Next to him was a girl about his age staring at him.

"That's me," Jess said pointing to the girl Ziva was just looking at. "I was trying to get him to smile, but he wouldn't. He only did the play because I made him. He would do anything I said, he still does!"

"Lucky you!" Ziva smiled.

"Excuse me, what are you looking at?" Tony said coming from behind Ziva.

"Just some wonderful pictures of the best little ice skater of his time!" Ziva smiled.

"JESS! Tell me you did not take the pictures of me out of the attic, Tony screamed.

"I did not take these pictures out of the attic," Jess said with a straight face.

"O thank God," Tony said.

"I took them out of the closet BESIDE the attic. We turned the attic into a playroom, it's really nice, more like another floor just for Izzy!" Jess smiled.

"Ughh…" Tony said trying to grab as many pictures as he could.

"Tony! How about you watch your football. Jess and I are having girl talk!" Ziva said trying to get him to leave.

"No! I want to be part of the conversation," Tony said sitting down next to Ziva.

"Okay. You asked for it," Jess said thinking of the most disgusting thing she could think of to bring up.

"Well, ladies, what were we talking about…?" Tony asked trying to get them back into conversation.

"Jess, I was looking at this photo and I see that there is a naked little boy! Is that Tony?" Ziva asked holding up a picture of a little boy about 3 running in a hallway holding a wooden sword.

"YES! I remember his mom said he was playing with the sword and then just took off his diaper and ran around the house screaming 'NAKEY'." Jess laughed.

"Wow, Tony, who thought you, could be so modest!" Ziva laughed showing Tony the picture.

"Give it a rest, I was three. And I didn't like to wear any clothes. I like to feel free!" Tony smirked.

"Free, really. Feel free to leave anytime. Feel Free!" Jess said. This was getting nowhere. How was she supposed to find out Ziva's feeling if Tony was just sitting there blurting in to our conversation!

"Ha. Very funny. I can tell when I'm not welcome. Fine I'll go sit with my favorite niece and watch my football," Tony said getting up to leave.

"You know Tony, once this baby comes, they will feel really upset that they don't get as much attention as Izzy, and, you cannot tell when you're not wanted because when you sat down we told you to leave!" Jess said.

Tony ignored her and walked into the living room.

"So, Ziva how long have you liked Tony?" Jess said casually.

"Huh?" Ziva said.

"I can see it. You would have to be blind not to see it," Jess said.

"Look, Tony and I are just partners. Nothing else," Ziva said.

"Are you sure?" Jess said.

Ziva nodded her head.

"Okay…" Jess said, not believing a word Ziva had said.

Just then the garage door started to open.

* * *

**A/N: SO... Reviews please! i love them! thanks again for all who reviewed last time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:

_**"So, Ziva how long have you liked Tony?" Jess said casually.**_

_**"Huh?" Ziva said.**_

_**"I can see it. You would have to be blind not to see it," Jess said.**_

_**"Look, Tony and I are just partners. Nothing else," Ziva said.**_

_**"Are you sure?" Jess said.**_

_**Ziva nodded her head.**_

_**"Okay…" Jess said, not believing a word Ziva had said.**_

_**Just then the garage door started to open.**_

* * *

"MARCO! Get the bag and bring them in to the house!" Christina said.

"Yes, dear," Marco said, running around to the other side of the car to grab the bags.

"DAD!" Damien said coming into the garage to help them unpack.

"Help us unload, we'll explain later," Marco said, handing Damien lots of bags.

"Your father's right, go get Izzy, I want to give her a treat I bought for her!" Christina smiled.

"She's sleeping with Tony," Damien smiled.

"Tony?" Christina and Marco said at the same time.

"Yes, he came this year. He also brought his friend and I don't want either of you to interrogate her! They are both welcome in this house and I want Izzy to have a happy Christmas! She doesn't deserve one full of screaming!" Damien said.

"Fine," The both said in unison.

Christina took the bags that were in her hand and walked toward the kitchen.

"Jess, I'm home," She said walking through the hallway.

"Okay," Jess said back to her.

Christina walked into the kitchen and set her bags on the counter. She turned around to see Jess and Tony's mystery women sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey mom, this is Ziva," Jess said, gesturing over to Ziva.

"Nice to meet you," Christina said walking over to meet Ziva.

"The pleasure is mine," Ziva said with a smile.

"Christina, could you get the phone. I wanna call the Wesley's and invited them over for Christmas dinner," Marco said, walking into the house. "Hello. And you are?" he said looking at Ziva.

"Ziva. I came with Tony," She said.

Marco looked her up and down.

"Ah. Anthony, where is he?"

"Living room," Jess said. "HE'S WITH IZZY. You upset her, I swear on the lords grave I will walk right out of this house!"

"O Jess," Damian said walking in with grocery bags on his arms.

"I'm not kidding!" Jess said. "I know how he can get! And so do you!" She said, loud enough so that Marco could hear in the other room.

"Come on, let's go unload the rest of the car," Damian said to his mother.

"Jess, can you unload the ice cream I bought I don't want it to melt," Christina asked.

"Sure," Jess said. Jess walk towards the bags then Ziva stood up and walked over to her.

"Sit down. I got it," Ziva said. Jess smiled at her then sat back down in her seat.

"Mommmy!" Izzy said, running into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Jess asked, standing up as quickly as a very pregnant person could.

"Gandpop hut!"

Jess waddled quickly into the living. Ziva followed closely behind with Izzy on her hip. They walked in and saw Marco holding his face and Tony gripping his fist.

"That's what you deserve you selfish bast-" Tony said but was cut off by Jess.

"Anthony!" Jess yelled.

Tony turned and looked at the girls then stormed out of the house. Ziva nodded at Jess putting Izzy down and following Tony.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled running after him. She left the house and ran down the steps. Instantly feeling the cold crisp December air. Regretting not wearing a jacket, she walked towards the man standing at the end of the driveway.

"Tony, what happened?" Ziva asked getting close to him.

"Stupid little piece of no good trash," Tony muttered talking to himself.

"Hello? Anyone up there?" Ziva asked, grabbing his arm and spinning him around.

Tony shrugged her off, but he hit her in the stomach causing Ziva to fall on her butt.

"Shit," Tony said turning around and helping Ziva get up. "Sorry. I didn't mean for you to fall."

"I do not care about that. Tell me why your father has a bloody nose."

"He said some things," Tony said. "I just had to tell him the god damn truth!"

"What did he say?" Ziva asked grabbing Tony's arms so he couldn't run off.

"Things." Tony said. _'about you.'_

_Flashback:_

"_Who's the girl?" Marco asked walking towards Tony._

"_Ziva?"_

"_Ya."_

"_She works with me. We're partners," Tony said._

"_She's not catholic." _

"_No she is Jewish, but she doesn't have anyone to spend the holidays with. When I told her about the Christmas dinner, she said I should go. She told me not to ignore my family. I invited her along. I didn't want her to spend her holidays by herself. Even if she is Jewish, she doesn't mind that we celebrate Christmas," Tony told him_

"_She's a Jew," Marco said._

"_Yes, I thought I told you that like 5 seconds ago."_

"_I don't let Jews in my house!" Marco said loudly._

"_Dad! Not so loud. I don't understand your problem with her. She hasn't done anything to you."_

"_She's a Jew. I want her out," Marco demanded._

"_Dad!"_

"_She is nothing like Lauren." Marco said._

"_Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but Lauren's not here anymore, she never will be, get over her. I know I have." Tony screamed. _

"_How dare you speak about that girl like that? She was one of the best things that ever happened to you." Marco said. _

"_Correction, worst, actually THE worst thing. I could have lived my whole life without knowing her. I would still be the same Tony you see right here. With or without her, I am moving on!" Tony screamed in Marco's face. _

"_Well, that's great. O and by the way, I invited her to Christmas dinner." _

_Tony couldn't handle it anymore. He raised his fist and punched his dad in the face. Tony heard Izzy scream and run out of the room. _

"About…." Ziva said trying to pry the information from Tony.

"Listen, just forget it. Let's go back to D.C." Tony said.

"Hell No!" Ziva said. "We came here to have a good time! WE came here because your niece was excited that she got to spend Christmas with you! I am not upsetting that poor girl because you can settle a fight with your father. Or the fact you will not tell me what you were fighting about! Therefore, we are staying."

Tony stood in front of Ziva. He was speechless. He didn't know she cared this much about his niece.

"You really like Izzy," he said.

"Tony," Ziva said grabbing his hands. "It would break that girl's heart to see you leave before Christmas."

Tony stared into Ziva eyes. "Fine, we'll stay. But that doesn't mean I'm going to make up with my father."

"Sure," Ziva said. She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She had no idea what possessed her to do it, but she did.

Tony noticed that Ziva was shaking. "You're cold."

"A little," Ziva said releasing Tony's hands and wrapping her arms them around her torso.

"Let's go inside," Tony said, putting his hand on her back and guiding her to the house.

_Few Hours Later…._

After all the commotion settled down, the DiNozzo family was sitting at the kitchen table talking. The seating arrangement went like…. Tony and Ziva then across from them were Damian and Jess at each end of the table was Marco and Christina. Christina was sitting on Tony and Jess's end of the Table and Damian and Ziva sat next to Marco. Isabella is upstairs taking a nap.

"So, Ziva. Where are you from?" Marco asked. Tony gave his dad a death glare.

"Israel," Ziva said.

"What led you here?"

"Work. I came over for some business then I decided to stay and I had a liaison position. I like it so much, I became a full time NCIS agent," Ziva said.

"Did you like anything in particular?" Marco asked.

"Dad…" Tony said trying to lead him off topic. He felt Ziva's hand reach over to his thigh. He glanced down and hid the slight smile that was forming.

"What? I am just trying to find out information from your date."

"She isn't my date. Like I said before, she's just a friend from work," Tony said.

"Dad, stop badgering her. Let move on to another topic," Damian said. "Let's talk about Christmas dinner. Who is going to do what?"

"I'll watch Izzy!" Tony said a little too quickly.

"Tony, really…" Christina said.

"NO! That would be really helpful. I need someone to watch her. We'll have all the knives and other kitchen utensils out. I don't want her to get hurt," Jess said.

"Then it's settled. Ziva and I will watch Izzy," Tony said.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Of course, Jess and I will be doing the cooking," Christina said. "Marco and Damian, you guys can set up the tree. Matt, he can stay out of the way. Where is he anyway?"

"Right here!" Matt said walking thought the door with a blonde girl on his arm. "Everyone, this is Tracy."

"Hey, Tracy," everyone said, then went on ignoring them.

"Matt, this is my friend, Ziva," Tony said, pointing to the women next to him.

"Well, hello Ziva," he said, instantly dropping his voice to a low seductive tone.

"Nice to meet you," Ziva said, holding out her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Ziva was disgusted and was about to slam him into the wall. She let it go because they were around people. But if he did something like that again, he was going to get it.

"Matt, you can let go of her now. She is not gonna float away," Damian said, nodding towards his hand and hers.

Matt laughed and let go of Ziva's hand. He led Tracy to the living room.

"Mattie, who is that girl?" Tracy asked. She noticed the way he acted around the girl. It was the same way he acted around her this morning.

"My brother's friend from work."

"And nothing else?" She asked.

"Yes," Matt said. _"For him… but for me… well, we'll see!" _

"Good. For a second I thought you know her. You acted like she was an old girlfriend," Tracy said.

"What can I say? I'm a friendly person," he defended himself.

"I believe you," she said then gave him a peck on the lips.

"Let's go sit with your family," she said.

"Okay."

"So, Tony…" Marco said in the kitchen. "You said you and Ziva work together."

"Yes, dad," Tony said annoyed.

"How long have you worked together?" He asked.

"Dad…" Damian said

"What? I'm just trying to make sure he is taking care of her. Working in the field could be a dangerous place for a woman," Marco said.

"Ha!" Jess said. "You don't think she knew that when she signed up for the job. You guys don't give us women enough credit. We have to do twice the amount of work just to get noticed for a promotion. And… I believe Ziva can take care of herself. She doesn't need a man to protect her."

"You can fight?" Marco asked Ziva.

"I know a few moves." Ziva smiled.

"Few? You are the Crazy Ninja Chick! You can take down a 400 lbs sumo wrestler coming at you," Tony said.

"Tony!" Ziva said.

"It's the truth!" Tony defended himself putting his hands up.

"Do not worry, I would not hit you in front of your parents, that just embarrassing," Ziva smiled.

Jess started to laugh and so did Damien. They flashbacked to lunch when Ziva flipped Tony over. Christina and Marco looked at each other.

"Well, Matt is a black belt in karate. Maybe you two could go a round or two," Marco suggested.

"No," Tony said.

Everyone turned and looked at Tony.

"I'm saving him the embarrassment! Trust me," Tony said.

"I'm up for the fight. That is, if she can keep up," Matt said walking into the room with Tracy.

"Ohhhh Ziva! That was soo a challenge! Now you have to do it! For the women!" Jess said.

Tony glared at her.

"I think I could go a round or two. Do not worry though; it will be you who cannot keep up," Ziva said, smiling.

"I think you have some competition," Damien said.

"Where and when?" Matt asked.

"Now!" Christina said. "Why not, Izzy's asleep, and we haven't eaten yet."

"How about in an hour," Tony said. "I wanna talk to Ziva about something first."

"You wanna tell her all my weaknesses so she doesn't lose?" Matt asked.

"You wish that's what I am about to tell her," he said, standing up grabbing her hand and leading her to the living room.

"Ziva, I am so so so so sorry! You should not have to do this! It is my fault, I should have kept my mouth shut!" Tony said.

"It is fine. I will be fine. I have faced people stronger than your brother," Ziva said.

"That's not the point! You shouldn't have to fight him in the first place, even though I really wanna see him get his butt kicked!" Tony laughed.

"Do not worry, I will not hurt him. Much," Ziva laughed.

"You do whatever you need to do to win," he said looking straight into her eyes.

"I am not going to break your brother's arm right before the holidays because of some silly fight," Ziva laughed. "You worry too much!"

"Okay, go get changed. I'll meet you down here," he said kissing her forehead. Ziva was shocked at his soft touch. She was worried something was going to go wrong. She went upstairs and pulled out her running clothes, a tee shirt and a pair of shorts. She put them on then pulled her hair up in a ponytail. She looked in the mirror and took in a long smooth breath. She exhaled and then went downstairs.

"Ziva!" Jess said. "We need to talk before this happens. Meet me in the kitchen."

Ziva nodded and walk straight to the kitchen.

"Kick his ass!" Jess said. "That kid needs a real wake up call. He thinks he is unbeatable. But he needs to be put into his place!"

"I will try my best," Ziva said.

"Good!" Jess smiled. "Now, go do what I have wanted to do forever."

Ziva smiled as they walked out of the kitchen to the basement. There was a mat on the floor and there were little red flags on the corners of the mat.

"Ready," Ziva said walking towards Tony.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Matt said walking onto the mat.

"Be careful," Tony told her.

"Do not worry about me," Ziva said. "I will be just fine,"

Tony rolled his eyes at her confidence. Inside he was screaming. He wanted to grab her, run upstairs and lock her into their room. "Please, be careful," he said. His tone made Ziva question what he was feeling. Tony was being unusually sincere and concerned for her.

Ziva smiled at him then took her place on the mat.

* * *

A/N: SO, any ideas, any rants, any REVIEWS! please! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I know, you all have been waiting for it, so here you go! a giant chapter just for you!_**

xoxoxoxooox

* * *

"Okay, here are the rules," Marco said standing between Ziva and Matt. "Rule 1, there are no rules."

Ziva and Matt looked at each other. Ziva saw a flash of anger pass his eyes. Confused, she looked back at Marco. "Okay, you have 10 minutes," he said, "or until someone surrenders."

Ziva looked at Tony, He looked worried. She flashed him a smile then turned facing Matt.

"On my count, One…..Two….Three…Begin…!" Marco said.

Ziva focused on Matt's movements. If there was anything she learned, it was people with training are very repetitive. He leaned left, putting his right fist at his nose and his left fist level with his chin. This was a common theme she had come across when fighting. The positioning on his hands told her he was a righty, which would come in handy later. She was waiting for him to take the first punch. He started to shuffle back and forth circling her. She knew the technique, in fact, she had used it before. It was to make her feel inferior. She was supposed to feel trapped, but it only gave her more confidence.

She watched his hips. Finally he took a step forward and threw a punch with his left hand. It hit her shoulder. It was very hard and enough force to force her back. She took the opportunity to grab his right hand which was unoccupied. She twisted it, turning him so his back was against her chest. She then tangled her legs between his and tripped him so he fell to the ground.

She heard Tony cheer her on. It gave her a boost of confidence and she got on top of Matt and held him down, applying more force than necessary, she leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Ready to give up?"

Matt smiled into the mat and twisted his hips so that he was now on top and she was squished under him. "Not just yet," he said putting his lips a little too close to her mouth. With that she kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and as he rolled off of her, she stood up and hovered over him. He held his package for a few more seconds until standing up and putting his fists up again. She watched his right hand go up to his eye and his left hand go to his chest. Inside she smiled, he took a punch at her face, only missing by millimeters, and she grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder.

Matt groaned as he got up and slouched over holding his chest.

"Not too shabby," he smiled at her. Matt's smiled made Ziva's insides churn. Not in the same way Tony's did. Tony's smile made her knees give in and gave her butterflies in her stomach. But Matt, it made her want to throw up. It gave her a creepy feeling that something was terribly wrong.

"You sure you don't want to quit?" Ziva asked. As she lunged forward and punched him in the chest.

"Positive," he said, taking the blow then grabbing her by the arms and spinning her. He kicked the back of her legs and she fell face-first onto the mat. She felt a crack and saw blood running past her eye. She reached up and touched her forehead, she looked back at her hand and saw the crimson red blood running down her fingers.

"_You're a worthless Jew," Saleem said smacking her across the face. She felt his ring slide across her forehead and create a gash. "Pitiful, you obey the Americans. They haven't done anything for you. You hold up this honor that you will not tell me anything, well, we'll see about that," he said, punching you harder in the mouth._

She grunted, shaking off the memory then got up quickly. Not wasting any time, she punched Matt in the face twice then hit his stomach. She then pushed him over and watched him fall to the ground. He didn't get up for a few minutes and she finally believed she won. She walked off the mat and went straight towards the bathroom.

"Ziva!" Tony called after her, running upstairs to catch her.

Finally catching up to her, he took her arm to stop her from moving. "Are you okay?" he asked, turning her around.

"I am fine," she sighed closing her eyes.

Tony looked at her forehead, he saw the blood running down the side of her face. "Let's get you cleaned up."

She nodded as he led her to the bathroom, not taking his hand off her arm. She sat of the counter as he opened a package of clean pads. He put some peroxide on it the very carefully whipped it off. Ziva cringed when he touched the wound and her fist went to his shirt. She squeezed it in her fists as the pain got worse.

"Can't keep your hands off me, can you?" Tony smirked.

Ziva took the opportunity, since she was already in a position that was an advantage to her, to run her hands up his chest and rest them on his shoulders. She smiled as his face turned red. She started to rub his shoulders then sunk down on his pressure points. She laughed as he stiffened and started to yell.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, Ziva, ow, get, ow, off, ow!" Tony struggled. She released her hands and rested them on his chest.

She brought her head closer to his, smiled and said. "You do not want me to touch you?"

Tony smiled and looked back at her forehead. He grabbed another cotton swap and put it on the wound. He felt Ziva twitch and grab his shirt tighter. He leaned forward. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" he whispered in her ear.

After he finished cleaning the cut, he put a bandage over her head and grabbed the tape and started to wrap her head.

"I think it is a bit too much," Ziva laughed as he wrapped the gauze around her head.

"Nope." He smiled finishing wrapping it and put a piece of tap to hold the bandage on. "All done."

"Thank you," She smiled looking up at him.

"I think we should go see if Matt is alright, he looked pretty bad when you left." Tony said.

"Okay," Ziva said hopping off the counter and following closely behind Tony.

"Hey Matt, how it going down there?" Tony asked walking in on Matt still on the ground.

"Shut UP!" He yelled then rolled over and groaned.

"Ziva, I think you have done it! You have beaten the infamous MATTHEW DINOZZO," Tony told her.

Ziva punched him in the arm. "Shut up, I do not need you to go bragging,"

"But I know you won't brag, therefore, I must do it for you!" Tony smiled.

Ziva rolled her eyes then walked over to Jess, Christina and Tracey.

"You got him good!" Jess said smiling at Ziva. "He has been on the ground for 7 minutes and hasn't moved."

"Ya, I thought he was tougher than that," Tracey said.

"Matt, tough?" Jess laughed, "He can hardly open a bottle of water."

Tracey's face went into shock. She gave a nervous laugh then went over to see Matt.

"Jess, that was inappropriate!" Christina yelled. "We have to be nice to her, she is our guest."

"Your guest," Jess corrected, "and Matt is only using her. Not like she is going to stay around for long."

"Jessica! O Jessica!" Tony sang skipping over to the ladies. "I believe you owe me 20 bucks!"

"Excuse me?" Jess asked with attitude.

"We made a bet, you said that Ziva would win within 6 minutes! I said that it would not even be 5. I just looked at the stopwatch, it was 5 minutes 48 seconds. I win," Tony smiled.

"No, because you said it wouldn't be 5 minutes, it went over!" Jess smiled back. "Also, I said WITHIN 6 minutes, so if she finished before 6 minutes, I win! Hand it over,"

"But-"

"Jess is right," Ziva chimed in.

"HEY! We are supposed to have each other's backs! Damian, when I turn around, could you pull the knife out of my back?" Tony said.

"O Tony, you know you should not have made that bet. It was not very smart. I would tell you that with all my training and with Matt's that the round would last more than 5 minutes." Ziva smiled.

"Ya ya ya…" Tony muttered reaching in his pocket and grabbing 20 bucks. He handed it to Jess.

"Tony…" Jess said. "You can't always win. Ha!"

"Sometimes you can," Tony smiled looking at Ziva.

Ziva looked back at him with curious eyes. She wanted to know what the heck he was talking about.

"Well, I am going to go up for the night. I am pretty hit after that fight," Ziva said

"Beat. Pretty Beat," Tony corrected.

"Whatever." Ziva said. She said good night to Jess and Christina then to Marco and Damian, she tried to say goodnight to Matt but he was still on the floor. Smiling, she went upstairs to the bedroom. She went over to her suitcase and pulled out her blue and white plaid flannel pants and her long sleeve NCIS tee-shirt. She changed into that then went to the bathroom. Ziva brushed her teeth and washed her face, minding the cut on her forehead, and changing the bandage. Finishing up, she walked back into the room to find a lump on the left side of the bed, HER side. Silently, she walked over and looked down. She found Tony, "sleeping".

She laughed a little then pulled out her phone and pressed play on a ring tone.

Tony bolted up at the sound of the Crazy Frog. He found Ziva on the floor laughing at him.

"You think that is funny?" Tony said sitting up.

Ziva nodded, still laughing.

"I'll give you something to laugh about…" Tony said hopping off the bed and onto the floor next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to tickle her.

Ziva fought as hard as she could to get away but Tony's hands were stronger. She continued to laugh still trying to pry Tony's hands off her. Finally she got him to stop. She hadn't realized how close they were until she felt his body pressing against hers and his breath of her cheek.

"Could you get off of me?" Ziva breathed. "You are squishing me."

"Sorry," He smiled rolling to the side of her.

"I am going to bed." Ziva announced standing up and looking over at Tony.

"Okay." Tony mumbled. He stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed.

"Excuse me, what do you think you are doing?" Ziva said.

"huh? Um… I'm going to bed." Tony said.

"O. I will be right back, I forgot my toothbrush in the bathroom," Ziva said quickly running out of the room.

Ziva walked across the hall and into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and just stared. She snapped back to reality when she heard a knock on the door.

"I will be out in a minute," She said to the door. She quickly grabbed her tooth brush and grabbed the door knob. She opened the door and went to walk out but the person was blocking her path.

"Excuse me," She said nicely not noticing who it was.

"I am not moving. You are going to have to make me." The man said with a grin.

Ziva new that grin. It was Matt. "Matt, could you please move, I do not want to hurt you again."

"I like you. You're feisty!" He said waking closer till they were touching. Ziva felt cornered, she had to get away.

"Back Off," She said sternly through her teeth.

"O come on, I'm just getting started." He said closing the door with his foot and turning back to her.

With one swift kick, she kicked matt in the stomach and sent him flying back. He gave out a grunt and held his stomach.

"Bitch." He said walking up to her and punching her in the face. Ziva felt pain strike her left eye.

She reached forward and grabbed his hands and twisted them so that she had complete control over him.

"That was a big mistake…" She said.

"You might even top Lauren." Matt laughed.

Confused, Ziva pushed Matt making him hit the wall hard. Then she walked out of the room. She walked quickly to avoid another conflict with Matt. She walked into her and Tony's room and went straight to the mirror. She frowned when she found the nice shiner that had formed over her eye. Sighing, she put down her hair and covered her eye so that Tony wouldn't notice it. She quietly slipped into bed and closed her eyes.

"That took awhile." Tony said causing her to open her eyes.

"Ya," She muttered.

"You okay?" he asked sensing something was off.

"Fruity." She said.

"Peachy. The word is peachy." Tony laughed.

"Who is Lauren?" Ziva asked bluntly.

"Who?"

"Lauren. Matt said something about her. Who is she." Ziva asked

"Was. She was my fiancée." Tony said.

"What?" Ziva asked loudly but not turning to look at him because of her black eye.

"12 years ago, I just got out of college. She was the girl I was dating. We fell in love and I proposed."

"You do not just propose to anyone. She had to be special." Ziva said.

Tony sighed. "She was. We dated for 6 years. 2 years of high school and all of college. I really loved her."

"What happened?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Tony said.

"yes, and I expect answers." Ziva added.

"Ziva…"

"Tony…"

"It was 3 weeks after I proposed. We came here for Christmas dinner and she said that she wanted her coat because she was cold. She left the room. She didn't come back after ten minutes and I started to get worried. I went upstairs to find her. And I did. She was in our bed." Tony said.

"What was she doing in your bed?" Ziva asked confused.

"She was with Matt." Tony whispered.

"Oh my…" Ziva trailed off. This explained everything. "Tony, I do not know what to say."

"Neither did I," He said. "That was until I heard how long she had been sneaking off. It was 4 years. All of college."

"Tony, I did not know. I would have never brought it up if I knew." Ziva said.

"It's okay." Tony said. "Ziva, will you look at me? You haven't even glance at me this whole time. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I am fine." Ziva said.

"Then look at me."

"Tony..." Ziva said.

"No, if everything is fine, then why won't you look at me?" Tony said. "Yes, I know I have a horrible past but, I don't understand." He said.

"TONY!" Ziva said turning around to face him. "What that girl did to you was NOT your fault. She pushed you away, not the other way around!"

"Ziva, what happened?" Tony asked in a calm almost soothing voice

"I ran into the door."

"What really happened?" Tony asked ignoring her lie.

"Did you ever make up with Matt?" Ziva asked.

"Don't change the subject but sorta. We can tolerate each other but, not for that long." Tony said. "What happened?"

Tony put his hand on Ziva's cheek and slowly brushed her bruised eye. Ziva closed her eyes to stop tears from coming out.

"Ziva, please…" Tony begged in a voice so unlike him.

"I was hit in the face."

"With?"

"A fist." Ziva said.

"WHO HIT YOU?" Tony said getting very aggravated.

"Tony, please. Let us not worry about it tonight. I just want to sleep." Ziva said rolling on her side so her back was facing Tony.

Tony scooted closer to her and rested his chin in the crook of her neck. "Please."

Ziva sighed, "Matt."

She could feel hit heart start to beat a little faster. Predicting what he was going to do, Ziva jumped up and feeling of his movements and tackled him so he was under her.

"Not tonight." Ziva breathed resting her head on his chest.

"Ziva, I have to…"Tony said shrugging her off and trying to get up.

"Please," Ziva begged.

"Zi," He sighed walking over to the bed and put his hands on her face. "He can't do this again."

"He is not taking me from you." She smiled weakly. "I am your partner Tony, I would never do that to you."

"That's not what I am talking about." He said "Lauren left me for Matt. Three weeks later I found out he started to hit her. She was being abused by him. She left me for him thinking they were in love, but he just hated me so much that every time I had something wonderful, he had to take it."

Ziva sat up and put her hands on his chest and looked up at him. "I am so sorry for what he did to you. I really wish I could have hit him a little harder earlier. I know you are trying to protect me but, can it be done at a different hour. I am extremely exhausted and I don't want to be alone." She said wiping a tear from her eye.

Tony hated the look on her face. It screamed fear. She was finally letting him in. He could see her pain and everything she was feeling. "Come on." He whispered taking her hand and climbing in bed beside her. She let a few more tears fall then laid down beside him. They continued to hold hands but not fall asleep.

Tony couldn't stop thinking about Lauren. She was coming. Here. She was going to be sitting at the same table as Matt, Him and Ziva. He knew he had to tell Ziva. He couldn't keep that from her. She should know.

"Zi," he whispered, "You still awake?"

"Ya. What is wrong?" She said slipping to her side so she could look at him.

"I have to tell you something."He said turning to face her. "My dad, the jackass that he is, he um…. He.."

"Tony, what happened?" She questioned searching his eyes for answers. She lifted her hand and gently put it on his cheek.

"Lauren is coming for Christmas dinner." He said.

Ziva's eyes closed then she opened them and began to speak. "If you want to leave in the morning, I can understand."

"I don't want to run away. I also don't want to ruin Christmas. Zi, I haven't seen her in 9 years. She was the one that got away. She broke my heart." Tony whispered.

"Tony," Ziva said coming closer to him and giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I will be there for you. I can tell that you really loved her. Please, don't worry about ruining Christmas. I won't let you ruin it. I can tell from your eyes you are afraid and I will do whatever you need me too to make this easier on you."

"Thank you." He said closing his eyes for a moment.

"Does the family know she is coming?" Ziva asked.

"No, he is telling them tomorrow. He wanted me to get back together with her." Ziva's heart dropped.

"Do you want to?" Ziva asked, praying for a no.

"No, she broke off the engagement. She left me. I tried to find out what I did wrong, but she wouldn't tell me. I used to love her. Not anymore." Tony said.

"Then don't worry about it." Ziva said. "I promise. Everything will be okay. Tomorrow we will watch Izzy for your sister then have dinner. I do not know the customs so I don't know what you guys do on Christmas but I promise that whatever it is, I will do it."

"Thank you." Tony said looking at her.

"That is what I am here for." Ziva smiled. "Now go to sleep."

"Ziva,"

"Yes,"

"Um I think I know something you can do." Tony said.

"Well, what is it? I told you, whatever you need." She smiled.

"I don't want this to sound wrong." Tony said. "But, I want to make her jealous. Or at least show her what she threw away."

"I understand." Ziva said. "It doesn't sound wrong."

"Can you…" Tony trailed off.

"You don't have to ask." Ziva smiled. She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Tony's lips. "I will do it."

Tony smiled and grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

"You are the best partner ever." Tony said into her hair.

"Better than McGee?"

"You beat McGee at Hello." Tony said.

"I never said Hello." Ziva smiled into his chest.

"Okay, then you beat him at "Having phone sex." Tony said.

Ziva laughed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Ziva feel asleep in Tony's arms.

* * *

A/N; SO... Questions? Happy? Sad? Anything? NO feelings... well then, i see, your cool!


	6. Chapter 6

The sun shone through the curtains and started to wake Tony up. It was 9:00. He took a deep breath and swallowed some hair. Confused he opened his eyes and found dark brown curls everywhere. He smiled and pulled her tighter against him He moved his hands up and down her sides unconsciously.

"Morning." She said into his chest.

"You're awake." Tony said surprised.

"Ya." She said. She lifted her head up and propped it up on his chest.

"You sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes." Ziva said. "Did you?"

"Yes."

"You ready for today?" Ziva asked.

"No." Tony said, "but I guess I have no choice.

"You always have a choice. Life is full of choices." Ziva said.

"What about orders?" Tony asked.

"Your choice is whether you follow them or not." She said. She sat up on the bed. "I am going to get a shower."

Tony smiled.

"No, you cannot come with me.'' Ziva smiled back.

"But, It would be quicker." Tony said.

"Somehow I doubt that." Ziva laughed walking out of their room.

Tony sighed and got up. He went over to his suitcase and pulled out his clothes for the day. He went downstairs to get breakfast because he was hungry.

"Morning." Jess said from the kitchen table.

"Morning." Tony said walking over to the refrigerator.

"Izzy was asking when we could wake you up." Jess smiled.

"Really?" Tony said drinking out of the milk carton.

"TONY!" Jess yelled. "That is gross! Get a glass!"

"We're all family."

"I DON'T CARE!" Jess yelled waddling over and smacking his head.

"Grrr… Someone's hormones are going crazy today." Tony mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I was asking where Izzy was." Tony said.

"She is in the living room." Jess said. "You are Ziva are watching her today, right?"

"Yup!" Tony said walking towards the living room.

Tony walked in and saw Izzy lying on the couch. She had a blanket wrapped around. She was watching The Wiggles. Tony smiled when she started to sing the songs.

"Hey munchkin." Tony said sitting on the couch beside her.

"Hi Ony." She smiled sitting up with a sleepy grin.

"You look tired." Tony said.

"Mamma got up and I got up with her!" Izzy said.

"When was that?" Tony asked her.

"7." She smiled.

"7! Holy moley! That is early!" Tony laughed.

Izzy nodded her head then crawled across the couch to him. She sat down in his lap and turned to watch TV.

"I love dis show!" She smiled.

Tony smiled and kissed her head. She put his arms around her and he hugged her from behind. She snuggled closer and closed her eyes. The Wiggles did even get through their song before she was asleep. Tony continued to watch the kids show. He couldn't see the remote and trying to move would be impossible at this point.

"Is that show interesting Tony?" Tracy smiled walking into the room.

"Uh, I can't find the remote, and I can't really move." Tony smiled looking down and Izzy.

"She is really cute." She said sitting down next to him.

"Ya," Tony said putting on hand in Izzy's hair and smoothing it out.

"Matt never told me about her." Tracy said. "I thought he would have. He really hasn't talked about any of you guys."

"Matt's not really a family man," Tony said. "I have never seen him with Izzy alone."

"O."

"Tracy." Matt said walking into the living room.

"Shhh." She said glaring at him. "She is sleeping."

Matt rolled his eyes and walked over to her. "We are leaving."

"We are?" She asked confused.

"For a few hours." He said.

"Why? I said I would help your mother cook." She smiled.

"Forget about that." Matt said grabbing her forcefully by the arm.

"Let go of me." Tracey said through her teeth.

Tony shifted Izzy so she was lying on the other side of him then stood up and walked beside Matt. He put his hand on his wrist.

"I believe she told you to let go." Tony said angrily.

"I heard her." Matt said.

"Then why aren't you letting go?" Tony asked squeezing his wrist tight.

Matt let go of her arm and stormed off.

"Sorry about that." Tracy said rubbing her arm.

"Does he do that a lot?" Tony asked.

"No." She lied.

"Tracey, I can tell when people lie." Tony said. "Does he hit you?"

"A couple times." She said. "But, he doesn't mean to. He has a bad temper."

"Tracey," Tony said. "He has done this in the past. You are not the first girl he has hit. Please, let him go. Don't put yourself through all that. He is not worth it."

"But I think I love him." She said as a tears rolled down her cheek. "And he loves me back."

"Tracey, do you love your mother?" Tony asked.

"Yes!" She said confused.

"Does she hit you?"

"No." She said finally realizing what he meant. More tears escaped her eyes. "I have tried. He just keeps begging me to stay."

"Do you want help?" Tony asked.

"Could you?" Tracy asked.

"Sure." Tony said.

"Thanks." Tracy said wiping her eyes. "I am going to go clean up."

"Okay, just tell me when. And don't worry, you are still welcome for dinner. Matt or no Matt." Tony said.

"Thanks Tony," Tracy said. "Ziva is a luck girl."

Tony went to correct her but couldn't because she had already left the room. Tony sighed and turned back to Izzy. He lifted her up and carried her up stairs. He placed her in her small bed and put up the rails to make sure she didn't fall out. He turned and walked towards the door.

"NO!" A voice screamed from behind him.

Tony quickly turned around to see Izzy standing up holding onto the rail. He ran over to her.

She had tears down her face.

"What's wrong, baby?" Tony asked getting worried.

"Monsters." She said with a shaky voice.

He lifted her up. She clutched his chest and put her head on his shoulder. "Shhh. It's okay. I won't let the monsters get you." He said into her hair. "Why don't we go lay down in my bed?"

Izzy nodded. He carried her over to his room and placed her on the bed. He climbed over to the other side. He laid down. Izzy crawled closer to him and grabbed his tee shirt.

"The monsters are here too." She whispered.

"I'll go chase them away." Tony said trying to get up but had a little girl hanging on him.

"NO, they will get you." She said.

"I will be careful." Tony smiled placing her down. He pulled up the sheet and put it around her. She pulled it up to her eyes. "Where are they?"

"Closet, and under the bed." She said.

Tony went over to the closet and knocked on the door. "Hey, Mr. Monster, can you please leave the closet. We are trying to sleep and you are bothering us." Tony went to open the closet door and heard a gasp. He smiled and opened the door.

"Izzy," Tony said looking back and found a lump under the sheet. "Hey, they are gone, look."

He saw her head pop out from under the blanket. "BED!" She said hiding back under it.

Tony walked over to the bed and laid down on his stomach to look under the bed.

"All gone." He said.

Izzy looked up. "You sure?"

"Positive." Tony said climbing into bed beside her.

"Can we sleep now?" She asked.

"Yes," Tony said opening his arms. Izzy smiled and climbed over to him. She laid down on Tony's chest.

Tony closed his eyes and took a nap as well.

Ziva had just finish showering and grabbed her towel. She quickly put it around her then walked quickly from the bathroom to her and Tony's room. She walked in and saw a giant lump.

"I thought you were up?" Ziva asked walking over. She smiled when she saw a small head. They were both sound asleep. Ziva quickly changed into her jeans and a tee shirt. She walked over to the bed and pulled the covers over the two sleeping DiNozzo's. She went downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," She said walking in and seeing Jess and Tracy at the table.

"Hi." Jess said. "Tony is in the living room with Izzy if you are looking for him."

"Actually, they are sleeping in the bed." Ziva said not turning her head because of the bruise on her eye.

"HE GOT HER TO SLEEP!" Jess said shocked. "She won't sleep because of some monsters. No matter what I tell her, she is still afraid. She has slept with Damian for the past four days. Even then, she was awake every hours, saying they were going to get her."

"Well, she is sleeping." Ziva said grabbing a mug out of the cabinet and pouring some water for tea.

"That is good."She said.

"She was sleeping on him earlier. I walked in and saw them on the couch. They were watching the Wiggles. Well, Tony was." Tracy said.

Jess laughed. "I hope she can sleep without him soon,"

"Who sleeping without who?" Damian asked walking into the kitchen.

"Tony got Izzy to go to sleep." Jess explained.

"Remind me to hit him." Damian said. "I can't get her to sleep for an hour, and getting her go to sleep by herself, forget it."

"Don't hit him!" Jess said. "We need him for when the baby comes! Who else are you going to call in the middle of the night to pick up Izzy because she can't sleep with the baby?"

"True." Damian laughed. "Does anyone know how he did it?"

Ziva forgot about her eye and turned around.

"ZIVA!" Damian said walking over to her. "What happened to your eye?"

"I walked into a door." She said, "Clumsy me."

Damian looked at her. He looked at her eye. "That doesn't look like it is from a door."

Ziva looked away and grabbed her tea bag and put the sugar in the mug.

"Can I speak to you in the dining room?" He asked.

Ziva nodded and quietly walked with him.

"How did it happen?" He asked once they got away from the kitchen.

Ziva looked away.

"Hey, don't make me pry." He said crossing his arms in front of him. "Jess has taught me a few moves, not that they would work on you but,"

"I got hit in the face." Ziva said. She was getting annoyed on how persistent the DiNozzo men really were.

"By?"

Ziva took a deep breath. "I had a fight last night."

"Tony hit you." Damian said with disbelief.

"NO!" Ziva said. "He would never. No matter what I did to him, he would never hurt me."

"Then…" Damian said trying to pry.

"Matt." She whispered looking down.

"I am going to kill him!" Damian said.

"That is what Tony said." Ziva smiled.

"He is trying to do this again." Damian said.

"Tony said that too." Ziva said. "Can I tell you something? I don't want to go behind Tony's back, but, I think you need to know, you will know how to handle it."

"What is it?"

"Your dad invited Lauren to dinner." Ziva said.

"Lauren?" Damian asked confused.

"Yes, Tony's ex fiancé." Ziva said.

"Does Tony know?"

"Yes," Ziva said. "He said he could handle it but, I wasn't there. I don't know how bad he was."

"It was bad." Damian said. "I am sure Tony gave you a nice pretty version. He was devastated. That's when he became a cop. He never told us but, I knew it was so in case he died on the line of duty, it wouldn't count as suicide. He was really bad. He started to get better then found out the Matt was beating her. We all could tell that he still loved her. He went over to Matt's house and beat him. He grabbed Lauren and probably saved her life. She begged for him to take her back."

"I am guessing he didn't." Ziva said.

"Ya," He said. "I haven't seen her in 9 years. Does Matt know?"

"I never asked." Ziva said.

"Watch him. He starts acting weird, I want you to take him out of the room." Damian said.

"Of course."

"He should have left this morning." Damian sighed.

"He didn't want to ruin Christmas." Ziva said.

"Sounds like him." He said. "hey, thanks for the warning. I should probably tell Jess and Tracy."

Ziva agreed. They walked back into the kitchen.

"I have something to tell you guys." Damian said.

"What happened?" Jess asked all concerned.

"We are having another guest." Damian said.

"O." Jess said sounding relieved. "I thought it was bad news."

"Lauren Wasson is coming." Damian said.

"What! That bitch thinks she can show her face after all these years? She is a cheating whore. I don't care what she has been through!" Jess said.

"Who is she?" Tracy asked.

The three of them looked at her. "She is Tony's ex fiancé. She cheated on him for two year!" Jess said. "They were dating for SIX YEARS! And all throughout college she cheated on him!"

"That is horrible." Tracy said.

"That isn't the worst part…" Damian said. "She cheated with Matt."

"Matt?" Tracy said.

"Ya," Damian said.

Tracy tried to soak it in. Matt. Matt did that to his brother. Tony was right, Matt wasn't a family man.

"Wow." Tracy said.

"Tony broke up with her and she stayed with Matt." Jess said. "Then three weeks later we found out that Matt was hitting her."

Tracy felt tears form in her eyes. "Who stopped him?"

"Tony." Jess said.

A tear ran down Tracy's cheek. "i…I will be right back." She said getting up from the table and running to the bathroom.

Ziva followed her. "Tracy."

No answer.

"Tracy, can you open this door?" Ziva said. "I just want to talk."

The door opened. Ziva walked inside and saw Tracy sitting on the closed toilet lid.

"He hits you, doesn't he?" Ziva said.

She nodded.

"He hit me to." Ziva said.

Tracy looked up. Ziva pointed to her eye.

"Oh My Gosh. I am so sorry." Tracy said.

"I wasn't your fault." Ziva said.

"But, I thought I could change him." She cried. "He was so angry when I met him. I thought I could make him happy. Then he hit me and I said it was his temper. I thought he would change for me."

Ziva walked over and put her hand on Tracy's shoulder. "Men don't change because we want them to. They have to want to change."

"How do you know all this?" Tracy asked.

"Well, I have seen a lot of cases like yours." Ziva said. "Also, I was abused by my father."

"I am sorry."

"It wasn't physical. But mental. He tricked me. He made me believe that I had to do bad things to make him proud. He used me to get what he wanted, knowing I would do anything do please him." Ziva said.

"Did you ever get over it?" Tracy asked.

"Yes, my friends helped me." Ziva said. "I was too stubborn at first but then I let them help me. They showed me what he did was wrong and that he doesn't deserve me."

"How?"

"Tracy, you are a beautiful girl. You don't need a man to define who you are." Ziva said. "Just let them be them. If you don't like it, don't try and change them, they won't. You then have to say goodbye because it is the only thing we can do."

"But I still love him." Tracy said. "Does that make me stupid?"

"No," Ziva said. "Someone once told me that falling in love is like giving that person a gun and a bullet and pointing at your heart, and trusting them not to pull the trigger. They told me not to trust them. They told me never to give the gun up in the first place, but, now that I have, I don't want to take it back. It is never really easy finding that one person. You are going to have failures before him. But, once you do find him. Every other person that hurt you, they seem to disappear. You accept that they weren't good enough because now you have him."

"Really." Tracy said.

"Yes," Ziva said. "You are a strong girl. Right now, I may seem like feeling okay is far away, but it is closer than you think."

"Thanks." Tracy said. "Do you think they would mind if I went home to see my family?"

Ziva smiled. "They wouldn't mind."

"Okay." Tracy said. "Can you come with me I don't know if I can do it by myself."

"Yes." Ziva said. "I'll help you get your things then we'll tell Matt together."

"Thanks." Tracy said. The girls exited the bathroom and went upstairs to pack her clothes.

**A/N: Please review!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Dont kill me:**

**XOXOOOX**

* * *

2 hours later Ziva put the last of Tracey's clothing in the bag and zippered it up.

"What are you doing in here?" Matt asked nastily when he saw Ziva.

"I am helping Tracey pack." Ziva said to his face.

"Pack?" Matt said. "Where is she going?"

"I am leaving." Tracey said from behind him.

"Leaving?" He asked in a weird tone that Ziva couldn't describe.

"Yes, you cannot hit me anymore. I deserve better than you." Tracey said walking past him and to her bag and Ziva.

Matt laughed mischievously, "I am the best you'll ever get you little whore."

Ziva sucked in a breath then stepped forward and got into Matt's face. "I suggest you back away slowly and get out of this house right now before I make it so you cannot reproduce."

"Since when did the Israeli get control of the house?" Mat said not budging.

Ziva smiled and gave a little chuckle. "I warned you." She said before gripping him really hard.

Matt screamed out in pain as Ziva drug him out of the room by his private parts. She finally released him when they got to the top of the steps. She then grabbed his ear in two fingers and yanked him down the steps. When she finally got to the door she opened it and threw him out onto the steps. She shut the door and locked it so he couldn't get back in.

She could hear him screaming at her, calling her names that she had wanted to forget from Somalia. She ignored him then went back upstairs.

"That was amazing." Tracey said. "I wish it could have been me but, what's done is done so… thanks."

"It was my pleasure." Ziva smiled.

"You know, you are really lucky to be dating Tony, he offered to help me too. He has a kind heart, something you don't find very often in men." Tracey said.

Ziva looked confused. "I am not dating Tony." She said. "We are just partners at work."

"O, well, what are you waiting for? All of the chemistry is there. You guys are practically together but just don't know it." Tracey said.

Just then a loud crash came from downstairs and then yelling. This made Ziva run into the hall where she was met by a sleepy but yet awake now Tony. She stood with her back to the stairs and faced Tony.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"I don't know. I was up here when I –" Ziva said before she was cut off by a kick to the back.

"You BITCH!" Matt yelled. Ziva fell into Tony and latched onto his arms for support. By the look on her face, Tony could tell she was really hurt. "You think you can kick me out of my own house?"

Tony grabbed onto Ziva's arms and quickly but carefully moved her out of the way of his brother. He let go of her arms but she still held on.

"I can't feel my legs…" She said looking up at him. Tony acted quickly as Matt swung his arm towards him. He pushed Ziva towards the railing, and ducked out of the way of Matt's fist.

She latched onto the railing for dear life because that was the only thing keeping her up. She slowly lowered herself down.

Tony looked over at Ziva then stood back up and took control of Matt. Once he had Matt under control, Damian took over and Tony turned his attention to his partner.

He rushed over to her and kneeled next to her.

"Zi, what is going on?" Tony asked in a worried voice, "Where does it hurt."

Ziva took staggered breaths, trying not to cry but tears fell anyway. "Tony, I cannot feel my legs."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked frantically not sure he heard her right.

Ziva ignored his question and began rambling nervously. "What if I am paralyzed? What am I going to do? How will I protect myself? And Work? How do you become a field agent if you cannot walk? Where will I live? How will I pay all my bills? Oh my gosh, what am I going to do?"

"Zi, ZI, ZIVA!" Tony said trying to stop her from talking.

Ziva stopped and looked at him.

Tony wiped away Ziva's tears with his thumbs and cupped her cheeks. "You are going to be just fine."

"But Tony I-"

"Hey, listen, don't come to any assumptions. Okay." Tony said. Damian then walked over to the agents.

"Here, let me take a look at her." Damian said.

Tony moved around to her other side as Damian kneed on her right.

"You're a doctor?" Ziva asked through her stuffed nose.

"Tony didn't tell you?" Damian said.

Ziva shook her head.

Damian smiled. "Okay, now I am going to touch your toes. I want you to close your eyes and tell me what you feel."

Ziva nodded and closed her eyes. Her hand search out Tony's and intertwined with his.

Damian looked at Ziva to make sure her eyes were closed. "Okay, now, tell me when you feel pressure on your feet."

Damian placed his hands on her feet and gave them a light squeeze.

Ziva didn't respond.

He then took his hands and placed his nails on the top of her feet. He pressed down.

Ziva didn't respond.

He looked up at her again then moved to her calf where he reached behind them and touched her calf muscle.

"Are you doing anything?" Ziva asked. She opened her eyes and saw that Damian's hands were squeezing her legs, and she couldn't feel it. Tony squeezed her hand. She looked up at him then back down at her legs.

"Am I…" Ziva asked.

"I don't know. I will need an X ray and some tests done. But, for right know, Tony can you bring her to your guy's bed?" Damian asked.

Tony nodded. "Am I going to hurt her?" He asked.

"No, she will not feel it. But I do suggest that you do it carefully and try not to rush or move things along too quickly. O, and I want her not to move her back from that position, I want her to stay in a sitting position until I have more information about her problem."

"Anything else Doc?" Tony asked in a funny voice.

Damian laughed and turned towards Tony's room to get the bed ready for when she was brought in.

"You ready?" Tony asked placing one hand on her back and the other under her knees.

"I trust you, Tony." She said.

With that, Tony lifted her up gently, once he was standing up straight and she was positioned correctly he started to walk slowly.

Ziva placed her arms around his neck.

"You know, when I pictured this, you were in a wedding gown…" Tony said trying to lighten up the mood.

Ziva chuckled a little then rested her head against his shoulder. "In your dreams." She whispered lightly.

Once Tony got to the bed, he gently placed her down.

"Okay, now, I am not going to be able to get an MRI machine or and an X ray until after Christmas because the MRI at the hospital is for emergency patients and X ray machine is broken, so, looks like Tony will me your mode of transportation for the next couple of days." Damian laughed.

"We should call Gibbs." Tony said. "Just tell him what is going on and what is going to be done about Matt."

"Nothing is going to be done to Matt. He is your brother…you can't send him to jail." Ziva said.

"This coming from the women who shot her brother?" Tony said then instantly regretted it. "Zi, I didn't-"

"No, it is the truth." She said with no emotion. "But I didn't have a choice."

Damian could feel the tension building, so he quietly made his exit.

"Last night you told me that everyone has a choice. No matter what." Tony said.

"Tony, I am not getting into this now." Ziva said.

"Why?"

"Because I am stuck to this bed and I am frustrated and I am scared." Ziva said sadly. Her face then showed pure fear; she no longer held back her emotions. "I admit it, I am terrified.

Tony let out a small sigh then climbed into bed next to her. He put his arm over her shoulder and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise." He said then lightly kissed her forehead.

"How can you know that?" She whispered closing her eyes and soaking in the moment.

"I'll be by your side, every step of the way. I am going to make sure that it will be okay." He said.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you." He said.

* * *

_**A/N: SO... any reviews? please , i know you hate me but it is going to be okay! i promise! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here you go!**

"Gibbs," Tony said "We have a slight problem…"

"What problem?"

"Long story short, we think Ziva is paralyzed. Well actually we don't know but she cannot move or feel her legs from the waist down." Tony said.

"What!" Gibbs yelled. "DiNozzo, explain."

"Okay so we are at my parent's house and my brother kicked her in the back so hard that we think she is paralyzed…" Tony said.

"Why the hell did your brother kick her?"

"Well, you see…" Tony started. "It all started nine years ago when he beat up my ex fiancé and now he still beats up his girlfriend, which I just found out, and he had an attraction to Ziva it didn't float to well with her so when he came at her she kicked him in the balls then he punched her in the face. Then I just found out that she had thrown him out of the house by his ears and he wasn't very happy so when we were standing on the top of the steps he came up behind her then you know what happens from there."

Gibbs absorbed the story carefully. "Where is she now?"

"My brother is taking care of her, he is a doctor so he was here when it happened though he isn't much help…" Tony said.

"Why isn't she at a hospital?"

"Damian said that there is nothing the hospital can do for her so she could either stay here in bed or stay at a hospital and sit in their bed..."

"Put her on." Gibbs said.

"Okay," Tony said walking back into the room where Ziva and Izzy were watching TV. "Gibbs wants to talk to you."

"Tony, NO." Ziva said through her teeth trying not to be too loud so he could hear her.

Tony covered the phone microphone and whispered "Ziva, what am I supposed to tell him?"

"Tell him I am sleeping!" Ziva said.

Tony nodded and brought the phone up to his ear. "Uh, boss she is sleeping."

"DiNozzo, cut the crap and give Ziva the phone." Gibbs said.

Tony looked at Ziva who sighed and held out her hand. "Tony you are not a very good liar!"

"Just take the phone, Ziva." Tony said.

"Yes Gibbs," Ziva said.

"Ziver, you okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, I am fine. If only everyone else will believe that." Ziva said.

"You know, you can stop lying, I won't think any less of you if you were scared, I mean, I would be scared shitless but," Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, do I still have a job?" Ziva asked in a different tone. A more, concerned tone.

"I don't see why not?" Gibbs said. "Have you done anything wrong?"

"Well, no but-"

'But what?" Gibbs said.

Ziva smiled , "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Good, put DiNozzo back on." Gibbs said.

Ziva handed the phone over then turned back to look at the little girl who was snuggled against Ziva's side.

"Hey Izzy," Ziva said.

"Ya." Izzy smiled looking up at Ziva.

"Do you think you could pass me the remote?" Ziva asked pointing to the remote on the end of the bed.

"Si." Izzy smiled crawling down and grabbing it before coming back up and snuggling back under the covers with the remote in hand. "Qui."

"Grazie." Ziva said.

"Parlate italiano?" Izzy smiled. _(You speak Italian)_

"Si." Ziva said.

"That dis ery cool!" Izzy smiled switching back over to English.

"Yes, it is." Ziva smiled.

Tony walked into the room and plopped down on the bed next to the girls.

"Whatcha up to?" Tony asked.

"Wiggles!" Izzy screamed.

"Well, we are now watching the wiggles." Ziva smiled changing the channel to the right station.

"Sounds like fun, but only if Izzy sings the songs with me." Tony smiled.

"YA! Of Course!" Izzy smiled.

They three of them sat and watched the wiggles for an hour until Izzy fell asleep again in Ziva's lap.

"She is so precious." Ziva smiled playing with the little girls' hair as she slept.

"I know. It is hard to believe she is growing up. And the fact that another one is almost here."Tony said. "Izzy was so excited when she found out she was going to be a big sister. Now, she just wants to meet the baby so bad. I am sure that I will be taking off the first couple of days that the new baby is born. Izzy will need sleep and I am sure Damian will call me for babysitting."

"Whenever she is at your house, please call me. I would gladly come over and babysit her." Ziva smiled.

"She really likes you." Tony smiled looking up at Ziva.

"You think?" Ziva asked insecurely.

"I know she does." Tony smiled placing his hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Good you two are up." Jess said walking into the doorway. "Lauren is here."

"She is?"

"Ya, and I need someone to entertain her, um… Damian has Matt down at the station right now and your mom and dad when to pick up stuff for dinner and me, I am cooking." Jess said.

"We will be right down." Tony said. "Can you carry Izzy downstairs? Will bring Ziva down with me but I cannot carry both."

"Of Course." Jess smiled waddling over and picking up the sleeping girl and carring her downstairs.

Tony went around the other side of the bed.

"Are you sure it is okay to lift me?"

"Yes, Damian said that it is most likely just temporary and that you will get feeling back soon. He said that you should have no damage." Tony said.

"Okay." Ziva said placing her arms around Tony's neck as he lifted her up into his arms. Tony carefully carried Ziva down the steps and placed her on the couch. Ziva's back was resting on an armrest and her legs spread across the couch. Jess handed Izzy to Ziva and Ziva made room for the little girl to sleep leaning against her chest. Tony cautiously lifted up Ziva's legs and sat down then placed them back on top of his thighs.

"Hello?" A voice said from the kitchen.

"Ah, Lauren, they are in the living room." Jess said as she walked by the girl and went straight towards the stove.

Lauren walked into the living room.

Tony took a deep breath and squeezed Ziva's hand that was closest to him. It was Now or Never

**A/N:**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know! LAUREN !**

"Hi," Lauren said, looking at the couch.

"Hi, I'm Ziva," Ziva said stretching her hand out.

"Lauren," she said, taking Ziva's hand and shaking it.

"This is Izzy," Ziva smiled looking down at the sleeping child.

"She's so precious." Lauren smiled. "How old is she?"

"One and a half." Ziva smiled.

"Hi, Lauren," Tony said from the other end of the couch.

"Tony, nice to see you again." Lauren smiled brightly.

"I wish I could say the same," Tony said with no emotion.

Lauren bit her bottom lip. "Your daughter looks just like you," she said.

"Daughter?" Tony asked, confused.

"Izzy," Lauren said, now getting confused and looked over at Ziva and the little girl.

"She's my niece," Tony said. "Jess and Damian's daughter."

"Oh," Laurens said. "Then who are you?"

"I'm his girlfriend," Ziva smiled a little too brightly.

"Oh," Lauren said, a little disappointment in her tone. "Hey, Tony, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Tony said, not attempting to move.

"I meant alone," she said, nodding her head towards the porch.

Tony looked at Ziva. Her eyes were screaming _NO_.

"I guess," Tony said lifting Ziva's legs off him. He placed them down then placed a kiss on Ziva's head. "I'll be right back."

"Okay…" Ziva said cautiously watching Tony and Lauren walk towards the door.

"Where's Ony going?"Izzy asked, waking up as Tony shut the door.

"Outside with his friend," Ziva smiled, hiding her pain as she watched Lauren and Tony talk through the window.

"I thought you were his friend," Izzy stated.

"I am, this is a friend from a long time ago."

"Oh, why is she ere?" Izzy asked, taking a strand of Ziva's hair and playing with it.

"Nonna and Nonno invited her." Ziva smiled.

"Kay," Izzy said, jumping off Ziva's lap and running to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ziva asked, trying to sit up straighter but failing.

"I gonna spy!" Izzy smiled and sat on the floor and starred out the small window beside the door. Ziva laughed at her.

"Tony, it's been a long time since we last saw each other," Lauren said.

"Ya," Tony said.

"You seem different," Lauren said, placing her hand on his cheek.

Tony back away from her hand. "I am different," he said. "You changed me."

"Is that a bad thing?" Lauren smiled placing her hands on his chest and stepping closer.

Tony sighed and back away from her again. "Lauren, I don't know why you came here today, but I have no intention of getting back together."

"But, we were so good together, you told me that I made you a better man," Lauren whined.

"Lauren that was a long time ago. You cheated on me, with my _brother_. We were going to get married. Start a life," Tony said.

"I know, but I was so young. I felt needed by the both of you, I thought that I could have it all," she said.

"You said that I was everything you needed. I don't get it! To my face, you said that you only wanted me, but as soon as I turned my back, you went sleeping around with my brother," Tony said, his voice getting loud.

"I didn't mean for you to find out!" Lauren said. "I've told you, I was going upstairs to break up with him."

"Then how did you end up in bed?" Tony asked fiercely. Lauren just stared at him with no answer. "Were you ever going to tell me?" Tony asked. "Were you? Was it going to be a secret? I'm pretty sure that Matt would have told me, bragged about it in my face. It wouldn't have been long till I found out."

"I'm sorry," Lauren said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Me too," Tony said. "But that doesn't change anything."

"But, we could go back to the before, like when I wasn't with Matt."

"You changed me," Tony said. "I don't trust anyone anymore. I thought that I could trust you, but I couldn't. Now, I really do love someone and I can't even tell her. I'm afraid that she will laugh in my face and tell me that it's a joke."

"Tony…"

"No, you need to hear this," Tony said. "You cannot just fuck around with people's lives then expect to just walk back in and everything will be okay with a simple 'sorry'. But what I'm more afraid of then _anything_ is that it will actually work out and by some miracle, she's the one."

"I never meant to hurt you," Lauren said with tears running down her face.

"But you did. You only ever thought of yourself. Even before, I just let it slide because I thought that if I loved you enough, you would change, but I was wrong. Part of it was my mistake for believing I could change you. But I couldn't and I now accept that," Tony said before turning and going to walk back into the house.

"Wait," Lauren said grabbing his arm. Tony stopped moving at the touch of her hand. "Will you ever forgive me?" she asked.

"I already have."

"Could you ever love me again?" Lauren asked with a glimmer of hope.

"It's amazing how someone can break your heart, but you still love them with all the little pieces," Tony said. "And I do, I just…I'm not in love with you." With that Tony walked into the house and notices the small child on the floor to the left of the door.

"Can I help you, little miss?" Tony asked, looking down at the curly haired child.

"Nope." She smiled brightly before standing up.

"What were you doing?" Tony smiled, bending down to her level.

"Nulla," she laughed, turning and running to the couch where Ziva was.

"Oh, I see how it is, you run to Ziva when I ask you questions," Tony laughed walking over to the couch.

Ziva smiled and helped Izzy up onto her lap. Tony trotted in and scooped Izzy out of Ziva's arms.

He threw her in the air and caught her. Izzy erupted in laughter while screaming 'again' to him. Tony threw her in the air again then pretended as if he wasn't going to catch her. He let her fall a little lower then before then grabbed her and tickled her sides.

He lightly tossed her onto the chair and then proceeded to tickle her. Screams of joy filled the room.

"IVA!" Izzy screamed! "Make Ony stop!" she laughed hysterically.

"I can't, baby." Ziva smiled brightly. "I am sorry!"

Finally Tony stopped his tickling and picked her up. "Dat was FUN!" Izzy smiled wrapping her arms around Tony's neck.

"Of course it was!" Tony smiled bring her back to Ziva. "When am I not fun?"

"When you are playing jokes on me," Ziva said.

"Those are hilarious," Tony smiled handing Ziva the little girl.

"To you, yes," Ziva said. "To me…. Uh… never."

"Oh come on… it's not that bad!" Tony said.

"Oh My GOD!" Ziva yelled.

"What?" Tony asked frantically looking at her with worried eyes.

"MY toes!" Ziva smiled. "I just moved my toes!"

Tony looked at her feet to find her toes wiggling. He smiled brightly. "Damian!" Tony called.

Damian walked in to the living room a few seconds later.

"PAPPA!" Izzy smiled! "Look at toes!" she said pointing to Ziva's toes.

"Very good, Ziva." Damian smiled. He sat down on the edge of the couch and grabbed one of her feet.

"Close your eyes and tell me if you feel this," he said. Ziva nodded. Izzy felt like helping so she placed her hands over Ziva's eyes.

"So she not cheat!" Izzy smiled to Tony.

Tony tussled Izzy's hair and smiled at his niece. Damian pressed his fingers into Ziva's feet.

"I feel it!" she smiled. She opened her eyes and removed Izzy's hands.

"You're getting better!" Damian said! "If this keeps up, you should be walking by the end of the week," Damian said.

"Really!" Ziva said in shock.

"Yes, you could probably walk tomorrow with help," Damian said. "But I'm not totally sure, we have to take it one day at a time."

"This is great!" Tony smiled.

"Tony, could you carry me to the bathroom?" Ziva asked.

"Now?"

"No, in two minutes after I pee my pants!" Ziva joked.

"_Fine_," Tony said sarcastically. He lifted Izzy and handed her to her father. He placed his arms under her and lifted her up. He slowly walked to the bathroom. Just then Lauren walked into the house.

"Why are you carrying her?" Lauren asked.

"She's paralyzed from the waist down, she can't walk," Tony said looking down at Ziva.

"I didn't know that," Lauren said. "What happened?"

"Matt attacked me," Ziva said. "He kicked me in the back."

"_Matt_ did this?" Lauren asked.

"Ya, Ziva was standing up to him after he hit his girl that he brought here, and he got angry," Tony said.

"Oh my… that's horrible," Lauren said.

"I will be just fine," Ziva said. "And I have Tony, my personal chauffer. He will do anything for me. Right?"

Tony smiled genuinely. "Always have, always will." Tony left Lauren in the hallways and went towards the bathroom. They went in and Tony placed her on the counter.

Ziva leaned up and whispered in Tony's ear. "I lied, I don't have to go to the bathroom."

Tony looked down at her. "Then why are we here?"

"I am curious as to what happened outside," Ziva said, looking into his eyes.

"Certe cose è meglio lasciarle non dette," Tony said. (_Some things are better left unsaid.)_

"Beh, io voglio sapere queste cose," Ziva smiled placing her hand on his cheek. (_Well, I want to know those things.)_

"Ziva…"

"Tony, please," Ziva pleaded. "You have not seen her in God knows how many years, and you are implying that you had a civil conversation with her about how great life is?"

"No, I'm implying that don't want to talk about it," Tony said.

Ziva leaned closer to him and rested her forehead against his.

"Please," she whispered. "Do not shut down. I need you."

"Ziva…" He pulled his head away from hers. "I told her the truth," he said. "She asked for me to go back to her."

"What did you say?" Ziva asked, unsure of his answer.

"I told her that I'm already in love with someone else," Tony said.

Ziva was surprised at this. "Who?" She said. "I never even met the girl! You never talk about her!"

"Ziva..."

"Tony, I thought we told each other everything. You must really love her, I have not heard you brag about her!" Ziva said.

"Ziva..."

"What is her name?" Ziva asked.

"ZIVA!" Tony yelled loudly to get her to stop talking.

"What?" Ziva yelled back.

"I haven't told you about her, because, well, you already know her," Tony said placing his hands on hers.

"Who?" Ziva asked tilting her head to the side.

Tony smiled and leaned closer to her. He gently placed his lips on hers. "It's you," he whispered against her lips. "It's _always_ been you."

Ziva froze. '_Are you serious?' she thought. _

They looked each other in the eyes. "Are you being serious?" she asked him.

"Yes." He smiled brightly. "I love you, Ziva."

Ziva didn't know what to say. _"Is this going to change everything?" she thought. "I have always imagined this happening, but never thought it actually would."_

"Are you going to say anything?" Tony asked, now getting worried at the amount of time it was taking her to answer.

"Over the past four years, you have annoyed me, bothered me, invaded my personal space countless times, and invaded my personal life more times than anyone can count," Ziva started.

Tony realized the mistake he had made. He looked down to the floor.

"You have taught me feelings, taught how to investigate," Ziva said. "And most importantly... you taught me how to love."

Tony's head shot up at the sound of the word.

"Tony, when I first came to America, I could not tell you what the meaning of the word love was. I was taught not to show emotion and that love was a bad thing. After spending six years with you, I have learned just how precious love really is, and that it is not bad. It is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time," Ziva said placing her hand on his chest. "You brought me to life, brought back a person I thought had died along with my sister."

"I am glad she didn't," Tony said raising his hand to Ziva's cheek.

"Tony, I love you," Ziva whispered.

Tony smiled and leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was deep and full of passion.

"Do I still have to pretend to be your girlfriend?" Ziva asked. Tony starred at her with a bizarre look. "I am just kidding, Tony," Ziva smiled placing her hand on his cheek and bringing him in for another kiss. "You are so gullible."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not," Tony defended.

"Bring me back to the living room," Ziva said.

"Okay," Tony smiled

Ziva laughed as he proved her point.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it!:) Review?


	10. Chapter 10

Tony brought Ziva back to the living room.

"IVA!" Izzy smiled. "You wanna play dolls with me?"

"Sure." Ziva smiled. "Tony, put me down on the floor so I could play _dolls!"_

"Never thought of you liking dolls, I always thought you played with G.I. Joes!" Tony smiled.

Ziva leaned close to Tony's face as he placed her down. "I am full of many surprises," Ziva smiled gently kissing his cheek.

"Yes, you are," he smiled.

Izzy handed Ziva a blonde Barbie in a blue dress. "Brittney!"'

"Brittney," Ziva said. Izzy nodded. "That is a beautiful name."

"Grazie," Izzy smiled.

The two girls continued to play with the dolls. Tony smiled as he watched Ziva's inner child come out while playing with his niece.

"So, Tony, what do you do now?" Lauren asked, walking into the living room.

"I'm a Special Agent," Tony said, "at NCIS."

"You always said you wanted to do something other than homicide," Lauren said.

"Ya, I guess," Tony said.

"Ziva, what do you do?" Lauren asked, looking at Ziva.

"I am also a Special Agent," she said. "I am Tony's partner at work."

Lauren looked at Tony. "You guys work together and are boyfriend and girlfriend? How does that work out?"

"Well, I's worked out well so far," Ziva lied, pretending that they had been together long than a few minutes.

"That's good," Lauren said, trying to keep the awkward conversation going.

Damian walked into the living room. "Hey, Tony, can you come here real quick?" Damian asked his brother.

Tony nodded and got up and walked over to him. "Ya?"

"I'm going down to the station to see Matt and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me," Damian said.

"I'll come, let me just let Ziva know and then we'll go," Tony said and walked into the living room and sat down next to Ziva on the floor.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ziva asked, turning her head and looking at him.

"I'm going to go see Matt," Tony said. "I won't be long."

"I am coming with you," Ziva said.

"No. I promise I'll take you, but not know. I don't want you to kill him," Tony said.

"Tony…"

"Zi, no," Tony said. He held one of her hands. "I won't be long." He kissed her forehead.

"At least put me on the couch so I can be comfortable if you don't make it back for awhile," Ziva asked.

"As you wish," Tony smiled. He gently lifted her up and placed her on the couch. She sat with her back on the arm rest and her legs across the rest of the cushions.

Izzy climbed on the couch as well and sat down in Ziva's lap, facing her.

"Don't be mad at Ony… you say and pay wit me!" Izzy smiled.

Tony leaned close to Ziva's face. "Ya, you can play with her." He smiled.

Ziva leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. "Be careful."

"Careful is my middle name," Tony smiled pressing another kiss to her lips.

"I thought your middle name was Dio," Ziva laughed.

"Well, then, my second middle name is careful," Tony said.

"Tony, please, do _not_ do anything stupid," Ziva whispered.

"I promise," Tony said.

Ziva placed her hands on Tony's cheeks and brought his face in for a needy kiss.

"EW!" Izzy screamed. "Stop kissy!"

Ziva and Tony laughed. Tony reached over and grabbed Izzy. He threw her up and caught her then placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"GOOSSSS!" she said, wiping her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Aw, I love you too." He smiled standing back up straight and walking to the door.

CAR RIDE TO STATION:

"So you and Ziva…." Damian said.

"What about us?" Tony asked.

"Bro, I might be married and have a kid, but I'm not old. I know that those kisses were not an _I'm your partner at work_ reaction," Damian said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tony said, staring straight out the windshield.

"Really. You're gonna play it like this?" Damian said.

"What do you want me to say?" Tony asked.

"Admit that you and Ziva are together," he said.

"Okay, we are," Tony said.

"_Really_!" Damian smiled.

"Yes," Tony said. "So if you could drive faster, I would love to have a little chat with our other brother."

"Tony, you need to be careful what you do here," Damian warned.

"I'm Law Enforcement; I know what I can't do!" Tony yelled.

"That doesn't stop you half the time and you know that," Damian fought back.

"I'll be fine," Tony said through his teeth.

"Mom and Dad are already at the station, are you sure you are going to be okay?" Damian asked, adding the new information.

"Well, I'm sure Dad will have something to say, but other than that, I can handle Matt," Tony said.

"Why don't I believe you?" Damian asked.

"I don't know, Damian, you tell me," Tony asked sarcastically.

"Because I know you, and I know that you're going to speak you mind and not think twice about what comes out of it. You're going to tell Matt exactly how you feel and that would be great, if it didn't put you in jail!" Damian said with a raised voice.

Tony was silent for a minute before speaking. "Then what am I supposed to do?" he asked Damian in almost a whisper.

"I don't know," Damian said. "Just, think about what you are going to say before you say it."

Tony didn't respond.

_DiNozzo House:_

"So, how long have you known Tony?" Lauren asked Ziva.

"Six years," Ziva said.

"That's a long time," Lauren said. "How long have you guys been dating?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, since I went to the bathroom…" Ziva said.

Lauren's face screamed confusion.

"I was not using the bathroom, I went to talk to Tony alone, and then… we decided to get together, I guess." Ziva said.

"How long have you been like that?" she asked.

"Since really early this morning," Ziva said.

"Wow," Lauren said.

"Iva has to watch me! Momma said dat I have to be good fo Iva and Ony and I get to open a pesent first in da moaning," Izzy smiled looking at Lauren.

"Are you being good?" Lauren asked.

"I ont know," Izzy smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "Ask Iva."

"Ziva?" Lauren laughed.

"She is being wonderful," Ziva smiled playing with the little girl's hair.

Izzy smiled and continued to play with the Barbie in her hand.

"You know, she really looks like Tony," Lauren said.

"Ya, I noticed that, but then again, Damian and Tony look a lot alike, too," Ziva said.

"Ya, Matt doesn't look like either of them. I remember when they said that Matt was adopted. Tony told me the story. He said that when they were little, Matt started to cry cause they told him he was adopted," Lauren laughed.

"That sounds exactly like something that Tony would do." Ziva smiled.

"Ya, they always played jokes on him. He took it hard. Matt resented Damian when Damian got married. Then when Tony became the family favorite, always got the girl, had the football scholarship, Matt just went crazy," Lauren said.

"So you are blaming Tony for the way Matt is?" Ziva asked, not understanding her.

"Not blaming him, just saying that if he had had a better relationship with Matt, then things might be different," Lauren said.

"That is saying that it is Tony's fault, only in nicer words," Ziva said. "And maybe Matt should have just brushed off Tony's stupid pranks. Everyone has annoying big brothers, doesn't mean you beat up girls to get attention."

"I never said that I just…" Lauren said but couldn't think of anything else to say.

_POILCE STATION:_

"Hey, Mom," Damian said, walking up behind the woman.

"Damian!" she cried, turning around and clinging to him. "My baby… he's in there!"

"I know, Mom," Damian said.

"Your father's trying to get him out on bail," Christina said.

"No!" Damian said. "He has to stay in here. Don't you understand that he is dangerous?"

"But, I can keep him at home, help him get better," she said.

"No, mom. He needs to stay here until they can get him in a treatment facility," Damian explained.

"He could be killed in here," she cried.

"Mom, it's better for everyone if he stays here," Damian said. "I'm gonna go talk to dad."

Damian walked towards the front desk where his father was.

"Hi, mom," Tony said, standing back like a scared child.

"_Hai fatto questo a noi. Hai rovinato la nostra famiglia. Si presentò qui con te amico e poi tuo fratello va in galera! __Che cosa hai da dire per te?"__ Christina yelled. _(You did this to us. You ruined our family. You showed up here with you friend and then your brother goes to jail! What do you have to say for yourself?)

"_Mamma, non è colpa mia. __Egli è colui che ha attaccato Ziva. Ha fatto nulla di male. Stava cercando di aiutare Tracy, che è stato abusato da Matt. __E 'tutto Matt's facendo,"_Tony said back at her_. _(Mom, it is not my fault. He is the one who attacked Ziva. She did nothing wrong. She was trying to help Tracy, who was being abused by matt. It is all Matt's doing.)

"_Anthony, non incolpare il fratello per qualcosa che hai fatto!"_She yelled back at him.(Anthony, do not blame your brother for something that you did!)

"_Sai una cosa, non ho intenzione di trattare questo! Mi hai combattere tutto il tempo e rendere opaco il tuo preferito, perché è l'unico in famiglia che non può lasciare il nido. Non sto prendendo il caldo questa volta. Oh, no. Egli ha fatto prima, ha cercato di incolpare me per i suoi errori e mi sono fatto cercando di aiutarlo. Ha rovinato la mia vita e ho dovuto iniziare di nuovo sopra, non c'è alcun modo la lascio scappare con questo."__Tony yelled. _(You know what; I am not going to deal with this! You fight me all the time and make Matt your favorite because he is the only one in the family who cannot leave the nest. I am not taking the heat this time. Oh, no. He has done this before, tried to blame me for his mistakes and I am done trying to help him. He ruined my life and I had to start back over, there is no way I am letting him get away with this.)

"Anthony!" Christina yelled.

"No, mom. I'm not going to listen to your shit anymore. You have protected him from before, he's a big boy now, he has to learn to take care of himself," Tony said, walking away from his mother.

Tony walked over to the guard. "I would like to see Matthew DiNozzo."

"Who are you?" the guard asked.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo; his brother," Tony said, holding up his badge.

The guard nodded and led Tony to Matt's cell.

Matt was sitting at a metal table with his hands cuffed behind his back. He was in an orange jumpsuit.

"Hey, Bro! How is the lovely, dashing Ziva doing?" Matt smiled.

"_Shut up_!" Tony demanded, slamming his hands on the table.

"So, when am I getting out of here?" Matt asked.

"Well, in a few days, you will be transferred." Tony smiled. "You'll get to see my work in D.C. and you will see me in action."

"Really, like a field trip?" Matt asked.

"Matt, have I ever told you about the legend, Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"No, please, I would love to hear the story!" Matt said sarcastically.

"Okay, well, there was this man named Jethro Gibbs, his friends and coworkers called him just Gibbs. He was misunderstood, disliked and no one ever wanted to work with him. He had been married four times, divorced three. He was a hard-ass that just loved to piss people off," Tony started.

"What's the point of this story?" Matt asked.

"Well, he never ever lost a case. You give him a cold case from twenty years ago, and he would solve it," Tony said. "He was very good at cracking people too, he could stare at them for hours without speaking and then when he would open his mouth, the men and women would speak, in fear of something that just might come out of his mouth."

"Why are you telling me this, Tony?" Matt asked his brother.

"I don't know," Tony admitted. "Matt, you're not welcome back at the house anymore."

"That's not what mom said," Matt smirked.

"Mom isn't thinking clearly!" Tony yelled. "She still sees you as a young, innocent kid who doesn't know what he's doing. But that's not the case at all and you and I both know it."

"Aw, Tony. You just don't like that I'm getting all the attention and you girlfriend is stuck at home," Matt said.

"No, what I don't like it the fact that my girlfriend is _paralyzed_ from the waist down and she can't walk!" Tony yelled.

"I paralyzed her...?" Matt asked.

"Yes," Tony said sternly.

"Look, bro, I was… I didn't think that..." Matt started, unable to find words.

Tony cut him off. "Save it. You will _never_ have my pity. I don't care what lame excuse you use on me. I will _never_ forgive you for what you've done."

Tony nodded over to the guard who unlocked the door and led Tony back to the front.

**A/N: Leave me some love. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Tony walked into the house, he walked over to the couch where Ziva was laying, Izzy on her lap. They both had their eyes closed.

He smiled for the first time that afternoon. He walked over and placed a kiss on Izzy's forehead and then one on Ziva's lips.

Ziva moved a little and the movement woke up Izzy. The little girl opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Tony's face.

"Buongiorno" Izzy smiled sitting up. (Good Morning)

Tony smiled and picked the girl up and placed her on his hip. "Buon pommeriggio, piccolo"

(Good Afternoon, Little one)

Izzy smiled and placed her head on his chest as he carried her into the kitchen to see her mother.

"Mamma!" Izzy smiled brightly at the sight of her mother.

"Come sta il mio bambino facendo?" Jess smiled brightly at her daughter, placing a sloppy kiss on Izzy's cheek. (How is my baby doing?)

"Mi addormento! Poi Ony mi ha svegliato e Eva dorme ancora quindi dobbiamo stare zitti." Izzy smiled sleepily. (I fall asleep! Then Ony woke me up and Eva is still sleeping so we have to be quiet.)

"Avete fame?" Jess smiled tickling Izzy's stomach. Izzy turned into Tony, trying to get away from her mother. (Are you hungry?)

"Io sono!" Tony smiled. (I am!)

"Not you!" Jess smiled finally speeking in english.

"A little." Izzy smiled.

Jess nodded and went into the refridgerator and pulled out a plate that was already made for her.

"Here," Jess said to Tony, "Can you cut this up for her?"

"Cutting up pizza is a crime." Tony said carring the plate of Pizza over to the table.

"Oh, Shut up Tony." Jess said. "You know she has a gag reflex if she swallows anything to big!"

"I know," Tony said placing Izzy down on the booth and then grabbing a knife and fork and went over to the table to cut the pizza.

Once Tony was finished, Izzy pciked up the pieces with her hands and started eating. Tony got out a hand sanitizer from the top drawer and stopped Izzy.

"Hey," Tony smiled sitting next to her, "Give me your hands."

Izzy held out her hands and Tony placed a tiny drop of sanitizer on them and rubbed it in for her.

"Okay, you can eat now." Tony said stealing a piece of the pizza.

"Hey! That was MINE!" Izzy whined.

"_That was MINE!"_ Tony mocked back.

"MAMMA!" Izzy yelled.

"Tony, stop antaganizing her!" Jess said.

Izzy smiled brightly as her uncle got in trouble.

"Hey, she is smiling, she is trying to get me in trouble." Tony said.

"No I am NOT!" Izzy smiled while her mother's back was turned to her.

"Izzy, eat. Tony, leave her alone." Jess said. "I thought you were supposed to be the adult."

"But she... and then you... GRRRR." Tony said walking out of the kitchena nd to the living room where Ziva was sleeping.

He walked over to her, she was awake and her eyes were open.

"Hey," She smiled.

"Good afternoon, beautiful." Tony smiled placing a kiss on her nose.

"Where is the little muskmouse?" Ziva asked.

"Muskmouse? Oh.. you mean Muskrat." Tony laughed. "She is eating in the kitchen. Would you like to join her?"

"Yes, please. I am starving." Ziva smiled. Tony nodded and lifted her up.

"Wait, could you put we down, I wanna try and walk." Ziva said.

Tony nodded and placed her down without placing her feet on the ground.

"All the way." She laughed.

Tony placed her feet on the ground but didnt let go of his grip on her waist.

"Let go Tony." Ziva said trying to take a step.

"No." Tony said. He kept hold of her waist as he walked in front of her, he held her close to him and she tried to step forward. She moved her foot a little and it was more of a shuffle, but it was a start.

"I did it!" She smiled looking up at Tony.

"Yes, you did." He smiled leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips.

"I can walk...ish" Ziva smiled brightly.

"I am so proud of you." Tony said hoisting her up bridal style and walking into the kitchen.

Tony placed her down on the booth, across from Izzy, who had pizza all over her face and hands.

"Is that good?" Ziva asked the messy girl.

Izzy nodded and continued eating.

Ziva laughed.

"What do you want Ziva? We have, hmm... we have pizza, spagetti, umm..."

"Pizza is fine, Izzy seems to be enjoying it." Ziva smiled.

"Pizza it is!" Tony smiled grabbing out the plate with the rest of the pizza and creating a plate for himself and Ziva. "Cold or hot?"

"Cold is perfectly fine." Ziva smiled.

Tony nodded and brought over both plates. He sat down next to Izzy, and grabbed a napkin, wiping off the pizza sauce from her face.

"You are one messy child." Tony laughed looking at her shirt, which was covered in red sauce.

"Stop!" Izzy whined pushing his hands away from her.

"Leave her alone Tony." Ziva said. "She should just be allowed to eat."

Izzy smiled as Tony listened to Ziva.

"She is so spoiled." Tony mumbled sticking the pizza in his mouth.

Ziva laughed and continued to eat lunch. Jess, finally stopped cooking and sat down for lunch with them.

Lauren came in about twenty minutes later, and found Tony had moved over to sit next to Ziva and Jess was sitting with Izzy, standing beside her, leaning into her mother's shoulder. Izzy was short for her age, so when she stood, she was only up to her mother's shoulder.

"Hello Lauren." Ziva said noticing the shadow at the door.

"Hi, how did you notice me?" Lauren asked walking into the kitchen

"Well," Tony smiled placing his arm around Ziva's shoulders. "She is a ninja."

"What?"

"Ziva, she used to be an assassin, she notices everything. Nothing can ever get passed her." Tony smiled.

"Tony," Ziva said.

"ZIVA! You have got to be kidding me, you are the most self confident person I know and you don't want to tell people that you are this amazing kick as- butt assassin." Tony said catching himself on his words.

"Shut up Tony." Ziva said placing her hand over his mouth. "We are done with this conversation."

"Alright." Tony said noticing how agitated she was getting. He placed a kiss on the side of her head.

"So Ziva, where do you work?" Lauren asked sitting on the bar stool.

"I work with Tony. We are partners at NCIS." She said.

"Interesting, a girl working in the field." Lauren said.

"What? You don't think a girl can work in the field?" Jess said.

"I never said that." Lauren said. "I just, think it is interesting that a NCIS, previous, assassin, could get beaten by an amateur."

"Lauren." Tony said in a warning tone.

"No, it is very interesting. Please, tell me how it happened? Did he charm you? He made you feel special?" Lauren asked.

"LAUREN." Tony said louder.

"Did you go to him? Admit it, you wanted him and then you decided that he wasn't enough so you came back to Tony?" Lauren asked.

"LAUREN!" Tony yelled standing up and walking over to her.

"What, you know that it is true." Lauren said to Tony, placing her hands on his forearms. "She is just using you, she liked the violence, she has been through it all her life. I bet it even turns her on."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Ziva yelled loudly. "Jess, could you please take Izzy into the other room, I have some things I would like to say."

Jess followed Ziva's orders and picked up Izzy and carried her into the living room.

Ziva slid to the end of her seat and placed her feet on the ground. She slowly stood up, holding onto the table. Tony ran to her side, but Ziva put her hand up and slowly, moved closer to Lauren.

Once she was standing right in front of Lauren, Ziva sat down in one of the chairs.

"Tony, could you please give us a moment." Ziva said.

"Ziva,"

"That was not a question, Tony." Ziva said not taking her eyes off of Lauren.

Tony quietly walked out of the kitchen, but stayed right on the other side of the door.

"It seems we need to have a talk." Ziva said placing her hands down on the counter. "What is your problem with me? Why do you hate me? I didn't do anything to you."

"You are not right or Tony. He needs a gentler woman, someone who doesn't handle knives and guns for a living." Lauren snapped.

"Oh," Ziva laughed. "And you fit that profile?"

"I am perfect for him. I am not risking my life every day, I do not get into fights with other men. I am not hard to handle and I know exactly how to please him." Lauren said, giving the last sentence with a smile.

Ziva laughed. She laughed so hard that tears started to form in her eyes. "Lauren, you do not realize what you have done." She said getting serious. "You ruined Tony's life. Well, not anymore, but back before, he was totally, ruined. He didn't trust anyone. You turned him into a monster, and do you know how long it took him to let his guard down after your ripped apart his hear?"

Lauren didn't answer.

"DO YOU?" Ziva said loudly. "Do you realize what he gave up for you? He was willing to marry you. I know he will never say this to you, but I am not him and I can say whatever I want to you. You are his biggest regret. If he could go back, he would have stopped dating you, you are the reason he would die for a man who was trying to get home to his wife. YOU are the reason that Tony would give up everything in the world to save someone he loves."

"I am what is best for him. NOT YOU!"

"Lauren, I am telling you the truth. He does not love you. He LOV_ED _you. Past Tense, not future." Ziva said.

"I can make him love me." Lauren said.

"HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!" Ziva screamed! "You broke him! YOU destroyed every trace of the old Tony DiNozzo! You destroyed the man I never got to know. I only know the man who his so careful with his heart. I have no idea who this boy is that freely talks about things? You got your chance, but you ruined it! There are no second chances in life, and if someone is lucky enough to get one, then you better use it damn wisely."

"What would you know about second chances?"

"I am a second chance. My whole existence. Everything I am is because I got a second chance at life. I am taking full advantage of that chance now and I am going to make it work." Ziva yelled. "Tony saved me, he gave me a second chance, and there will be a cold day in hell when I ever let anything happen to him. I owe him my life, and I am not going to let you walk in and ruin everything. I am going to make him happy, and I will love him, I will never cheat on him, with his own _brother. _I will do everything he asks of me and more because I am reminded that every day I open my eyes, it is because I got a SECOND CHANCE. Because he gave me a second chance."

Lauren starred at Ziva. She could not form words.

"Lauren, I think you should really question why you came here." Ziva said. "If it had anything to do with getting back together with Tony, then I suggest you pack your bags, because he is taken, and I have no intention of giving him back."

Lauren let out a low growl and stormed out of the kitchen, when she reached the hallway she saw Tony, standing there. She looked at him, begging him to follow her instead of going back into the room with Ziva. Tony shook his head and turned into the kitchen.

Ziva sat at the counter as a tear fell down her cheek. She didn't know why she was crying, but she was.

"Ziva?" Tony said walking into the kitchen.

Ziva turned and looked at him with glassy eyes. She tried to blink them away but another one slipped past her defenses and rolled down her cheek.

Tony didn't say anything. He quickly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"How much of that did you hear?" Ziva asked resting her head on his chest.

"Uh…."

"It is okay," Ziva said pulling him closer to him. "None of it was a secret, I had hoped you knew everything."

"You do not owe me anything." Tony said, whispering in her ear.

"Tony, you saved me. YOU. You deserve everything you want, you deserve to be happy and I will make sure I pay you back somehow." Ziva said.

"I just want a promise." Tony said.

"I promise." Ziva said.

"I didn't even tell you the promise yet." Tony chuckled.

"Okay, fine, tell me." Ziva said.

"Promise me, that, you will wake up every day by my side. Promise me that I don't have to go a day without kissing you, or holding you. Promise me that you are mine, forever." Tony said.

"I do." Ziva smiled.

Tony leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was full of passion, lust, love, regrets, every emotion they had every felt towards each other.

"Does this mean there is going to be a wedding?" Jess asked poking her head through the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Washington D.C

Matt sat in an unfamiliar room. It was cold and there was a mirror in front of him. The walls were gray and a man sat in front of him. The man had gray hair and cold blue eyes. He wore a black polo with the top buttons undone. Around his shoulders was a sports jacket. The man had his hands folded over top of a yellow folder. His eyes starred into Matt's soul, testing him.

Matt starred right back at the man. He liked this. It was like a game. Who would speak first? Matt was definitely going to win.

"My name is special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." The man said. "What is your name?"

Matt's eyes got wide when he heard the name. The name was stuck in his memory. He couldn't remember where he had heard it from, but he remembered that is wasn't good.

Matt didn't reply.

Gibbs slammed his hands down, loudly and stood up leaning over the table. "I asked you what your name is!" He yelled.

"Matt." Matt said, jumping when Gibbs stood up.

Gibbs let out a smile and stood up. He stood next to Alex, leaning on the table. "Matt What?"

"Matt DiNozzo. Look man, don't you already know this? My name is written on the folder."

"I am the one asking the questions." Gibbs said sitting back down. Gibbs opened the file, pretending to read. "It says here that you have already had assault charges before. Is that correct?"

"Ya, that's correct, but the bitch had it coming, she was a slut." Matt said. "She cheated on my brother with me, she didn't deserve to be treated with respect." He said, telling his side of the story.

"Your brother, Anthony DiNozzo?" Gibbs said, pretending not to know the name.

"Ya, we call him Tony though." Matt said.

"So, tell me what happened with this girl." Gibbs said.

"What is it to you?" Matt said, trying to get off the touchy topic.

Gibbs picked up on the tone of his voice. "I see we are still touchy about the topic."

"I am not affected by that anymore."

"Then tell me about it." Gibbs said in a demanding voice.

"She was with my brother for 4 years, then she called me and said that Tony wasn't enough for her anymore. So, I met up with her, and we well you know, did the deed." Matt smiled, "Then after about 2 years, Tony found out. I mean, I was doing his a favor. I was keeping them together by giving her what she needed."

"So when did the hitting start." Gibbs said through his teeth.

"Well, she and Tony broke off their engagement."

"Engagement? They were engaged?" Gibbs asked, he didn't know that Tony was ever engaged.

"Ya, about 3 weeks before We got caught together, Tony asked her." Matt said. "Anyway, after that, she stayed at my place and then you know, I would hit her every once in a while, let her know who is boss."

Gibbs was infuriated but played it cool, asking his next question.

"And what happened with…" Gibbs said looking down at his paper. "Ziva David?"

"Um.. I think it is pronounced Da-veed." Matt said correcting Gibbs.

"Thank you." Gibbs said pretending to mark something down on the paper, "So, Miss Da-veed, what happened with her?"

"Well, at first we did a wrestling match, and she won. I mean, I let her win, you know, I couldn't let her lose, or I would look like an idiot." Matt said. "You know, I beat a girl in front of my family, I mean even Tony was watching."

"What happened next?" Gibbs said hiding a smirk at the lie that Matt just told.

"Well, I saw her, and I punched her, when no one was around, just to let her know who was boss."

Gibbs held in all the ager he could.

"Then, something happened and she kicked me out of my house. Can you believe that?" Matt said in a _ohmygosh _tone.

'_Yes'_ _Gibbs thought._

"After that?"

"Well, I ran up the stairs and kicked her in the back, since it was the quickest thing to do. I guess I have a good kick cause my brother told me that she was paralyzed." Matt laughed.

"Why do you attack everyone that comes near Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"It says here that Miss David came with your brother for Christmas, it seems that you keep attacking his friends." Gibbs said. "He seems to be very happy before you touched these woman."

"You have to understand something, Tony gets everything." Matt said motioning things with his hands. "He is the golden boy of the family. He gets all the attention. He will never miss those girls. They are both just fling that will die in a few months."

"He was engaged to one." Gibbs said. "Does that sound like a fling?"

"Uh."

"Is partner, the person who he trusts to have his back, you know when people are shooting at him," Gibbs said. "Does that sound like a fling?"

"Well-"

"Matt," Gibbs said, unable to control any of his anger. "Do you know who I am?"

"Of course. You are Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You told me before." Matt said in a smart-ass tone.

"Yes, that is my name." Gibbs said. "And I am your brother's boss. You know, your brother, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"What?" Matt said.

"Matthew DiNozzo, you are under arrest for assault on Lauren Wasson." Gibbs said standing up Matt and placing handcuffs on him. "You are also under arrest for assaulting a federal agent."

"Federal Agent?" Matt said. "I didn't touch any one of you guys."

"Assault on _MY_ Probationary Agent Ziva David." Gibbs said. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say….."

DiNozzo house hold:

"Where did they take him?" Tony's father asked, looking at Tony who was sitting at the kitchen table, chopping garlic.

"Take who?" Tony asked in an innocent tone.

"Your _brother._" He said demandingly.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Damian is in the family room with Izzy and Ziva." Tony said not stopping his cutting rhythm.

"Your other brother, Matthew."

"I'm sorry, I no longer have another brother named Matthew. You see, he has fucked with my life for the last time, and will take no more of it." Tony said calmly.

"He is your brother, you cannot abandon him when he needs the help." Tony father yelled

"HE ALMOST KILLED MY EX FIANCE THEN HE ALMOST KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND OUT OF JEALOUSLY, AGAIN! I AM SORRY, DIDN'T REALISE THAT BEATING PEOPLE WAS THE 'BROTHERLY' THING TO DO!" Tony said loudly. "IF THAT WAS THE CASE, I WOULD HAVE STARTED BEATING ON TRACEY!"

"You knew your brother had problems." Marco yelled back.

"You said that you fixed them." Tony screamed.

"I did. Then you brought that girl-"

"She has a name." Tony said.

"_ZIVA, _she came here and challenged your brother to a fight, bringing up all the violence again." He yelled.

"She challenged NO ONE! You are the one who suggested it! You brought it on!" Tony yelled standing up, dropping the knife on the table and getting in his father's face.

"She is the one to blame!"

"Why, because your precious little child lost to her stupid fight, YOU SUGGESTED. You are so pissed your little clone didn't come out as great as you thought he would!" Tony yelled.

"She is scum. She took advantage of him!"

Tony pushed his father up against the island and held his hands on either side on his father. "She is my future wife. I suggest you stop talking about her that way, you need to stop pointing at your 'son' saying that he is perfect, because, news flash, he is fucked up and needs medical attention."

"Anthony!" Marco yelled. "You are a disgrace to our family. "

"NO! HE IS!" Tony yelled louder than before.

"How could you ask that… that… JEW to become a DiNozzo?" Marco yelled.

Damian decided it was time to interrupt the conversation. He walked in and found Tony in his father's face. Damian ran over and pulled the two apart.

"Dad, go up stairs." Damian said.

"I want him and that girl out of my house." Marco yelled.

"HER NAME IS ZIVA!" Tony yelled.

"OUT!"

"Fine, we will leave." Tony yelled. "We will be gone by 6:00." Tony looked at the clock that read four thirty.

Marco stormed off. Damian turned to his younger brother. "Tony,"

"Damian, save it." Tony said with no emotion. "We will stay at a hotel and drive home in the morning."

"You cannot spend your Christmas Eve and Christmas in a hotel." Damian said.

"Well, we cannot drive home. It is too late for me to drive 8 hours home." Tony said.

"Here." Damian said handing Tony his keys. "You guys can stay at our place. It is only 45 minutes away. Feel free to use anything, whatever is in the fridge is free game."

"I can't-"

"Tony, you do not take these keys, I am pretty sure that Jess is going to drive you to our house herself." Damian said.

"Thank you." Tony said taking the keys.

"And maybe, you could stop by tomorrow morning, I know Izzy was excited that you were going to be here for Christmas." Damian said.

"I don't know if…"

"Here, let me rephrase that. You _will_ come here tomorrow morning because your niece loves you and you love your niece and you want her to have a wonderful Christmas." Damian said.

Tony nodded.

"Okay that settles things. Go pack your and Ziva's things. I will go explain it to Ziva and to Jess." Damian said.

Tony nodded again and turned around.

"Tony?"

"Huh?" He asked.

"Did you really ask Ziva to marry you?" Damian questioned.

"Not yet, but, I am going to. It is not official but I think we both want it, or more that I hope that is what she wants." Tony explained.

"I do believe that it is." Damian smiled.

Tony walked to the steps he went up the quickly and shut his door so that he could pack in peace.

Damian walked out and explained the situation to Jess, Ziva and sadly to Izzy, who started crying when she heard that they were leaving.

"Izzy, come here." Ziva smiled. Izzy climbed over to her.

"I promise you that we will be back tomorrow morning with lots of presents!" Ziva smiled.

"Pwease stay!" Izzy sobbed.

"I wish we could." Ziva said hugging her.

After 30 minutes, Tony came downstairs with the bags and placed them in front of the door.

"ONY!" Izzy yelled running into him. She latched onto his leg and sobbed. Tony let out a sad smiled and lifted the little girl so that she was on his hip.

"PWEASE PWEASE PWEASE DON'T GO." Izzy sobbed holding his cheeks.

"I am so sorry, Iz." Tony said. "I promise I will be back tomorrow."

"I promise to go to sleep eawly tonight! I will even wait in the moning till you say that I can go see wat Santa bought me." Izzy said a tear falling down her cheek.

"How about this, I will come over extra early, and you can still wait for me to give you the go ahead." Tony said.

"And tonight?"

"You listen to your mamma and pappa," Tony said.

"But the monsters, they are gonna get me!" Izzy said realizing what it meant when she went to sleep.

"How about you ask daddy to check for them. I am sure they will be more afraid or your daddy than me. I am so much more handsome than he is." Tony smiled playing with her nose.

"You're funny." Izzy laughed.

"HEY! I heard that!" Damian said coming to the group.

"Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too, my little _Tesoro._" Damian smiled. "Say goodbye to your uncle. He will be back tomorrow."

Izzy latched onto her uncle. "I will miss you!" She said squeezing his shoulders as tight as she could.

"I will think of you every second." Tony smiled placing a kiss on her forehead and handing her to his brother. "_Buonanotte, mio nipote preferito." (_goodnight my favorite niece)

Izzy curled against her father's chest.

Tony walked over to the couch, where Ziva was sitting with Jess.

"Hey, it is time to go." Tony said to Ziva.

Ziva nodded and turned back to Jess. "I will see you tomorrow."

"You will!" Jess smiled hugging Ziva. "Please, feel free to use anything in our house."

"Okay." Ziva smiled.

"Bye Jess." Tony said leaning down and hugging the pregnant women. Tony lifted Ziva to her feet then helped her walk to the front door.

Tony leaned down and pressed his lips to her ear. "You are doing wonderful."

He lifted Ziva up and carried her to the car, he didn't want her walking on the gravel. Once they were in the car and all the bags were in the trunk, Tony drove off to his brother's house.

"I am proud of you, you know," Ziva said.

Tony didn't say anything to her. He looked over for a brief second then looked back at the roads.

"You did a good thing. As much as it seems like it was bad, you father will realize that you are telling the truth." She said.

"No he won't." Tony responded. "He will never understand. When Damian and I were little, it was always, Matt this, Matt that…. Well, as you can see nothing has changed."

"Tony,"

"He has never, ever, supported Damian and Jess's marriage. He refused to pay for anything, then when Izzy came along, he ignore her. With the new baby almost here, he is going to ignore her even more." Tony said. "He only ever supported Lauren. And, well, we all know how that went. I wouldn't be surprised if he had helped all that happen."

"Tony,"

"Not to mention that when Jess was in labor, he ignored her and refused to drive her to the hospital." Tony said. "He claimed he thought she was faking it."

"TONY!"

Tony stopped and turned to look at Ziva.

"Tony, you need to understand, your father, he," Ziva said trying to form a sentence. "Your father, he is well, you need to understand. He is…"

"Ya, that is what I thought. There is nothing to justify his actions." Tony said. "I know that you can read people and that you can tell why people do the things they do, it is just that, his reasons don't make sense. He just doesn't like anyone but Matt."

Ziva didn't want to get more in depth in the car so she decided to wait until they were at Jess's house.

"Tonight, I will make dinner. You have to stop by the store and pick up gifts for Izzy." Ziva said. "The one wiggles tape isn't going to win her over tomorrow morning."

"That is fine." Tony said. "How about instead of cooking we just order Chinese. I mean, I really don't think it is necessary to cook tonight."

"That is fine with me." Ziva said turning to look at him. "You know, Izzy is very excited to have a sibling. That is all she talked about for over an hour."

"She is going to be a great older sister." Tony smiled. "I hope that she can help the new baby grow up healthy,"

"Tony, what happened to Matt was not your fault." Ziva said understanding what he had meant.

"Yes it is, maybe if I paid more attention to him when we were little he wouldn't have felt the need to compete with everything." Tony said.

"It is not the older sibling that starts the competition." Ziva said suddenly letting her voice get softer. "Ari and I got along fine when we were little, but, whenever my father came around it was still a competition. It was whoever had the best shot, or the best aim, or could survive the longest in a particular situation. That person got my father's attention. It was never Ari's fault or my fault. I blame my father, for making us compete."

"You never talk about it."

"About what?" Ziva asked.

"Your childhood." Tony answered. "What you were like as a kid."

"I barley had a childhood, Tony." Ziva said. "Not much to talk about."

"Oh." Tony said not pressing the matter further.

"I don't remember much. It all seems to be a blur." Ziva said. "I mean, there are "landmarks" in my childhood that I remember but much after that, there is nothing else."

"Is there anything you wish you could remember?" Tony asked.

"My mom." Ziva said sadly. "I do not remember much about her. I wish I did. I wish I could remember what she looked like, or what her personality was, but, as much as I have tried, I cannot."

"I am sorry." Tony said. "If she was anything like you, she would have been one amazing woman."

Ziva looked over at Tony and smiled. "Thank you."

"Tony,"

"Huh?"

"In case you ever had any doubt," Ziva said. "You will never be like your father."

"Ziva, but…"

"NO Tony." Ziva said placing her hand on his shoulder. "You will never, ever do what your father did. I see the way you are with Izzy, you are her favorite person to be with. She adores you. And if you ever, _ever_, think that you are becoming your father, just give me a call and I will give you a firm kick in the butt."

"Well, I was hoping that maybe, I wouldn't have to call." Tony said softly, "I was kinda hoping that maybe, you would be there with me."

"Are you serious?" Ziva whispered.

"Yes," Tony said.

"Tony," Ziva said. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Tony thought for a moment. "well, I kinda wanted it to be… well…. More romantic than… sitting in a car, but, ya."

"When has anything we have done been, normal?" Ziva smiled.

"True." Tony said. "So, what do you say?"

Ziva smiled and then leaned up and placed a kiss on Tony's cheek. "Of course I will marry you."


	13. Chapter 13

_Christmas Morning_

Ziva woke up warm, wrapped in a big fluffy comforter. She opened her eyes and found the bed empty. _"what a great way to wake up Christmas morning." Ziva thought_

Ziva got up and threw on Tony's sweatshirt over her tee shirt. She walked into the kitchen and saw breakfast all laid out nicely on the table with a note on the plate.

_Ziva, _

_I went out to grab a few more gifts for Izzy since we were not there last night, I thought that she would deserve a little extra. :D_

_Breakfast is served for you. It should be delicious, (not to brag:D ) I will be home around 6 so that we can be out of the house by 6:30. So, make sure you are packed and ready to go for 6:30. _

_Love you_

_Tony_

Ziva smiled and sat down to eat her breakfast. Once she was done, she went and got a shower. By the times she was ready to go it was 5:45.

Tony pulled up the driveway and left the gifts in the car. Tony walked up to the house and opened the door. Once he was inside, he went straight towards the kitchen. He saw that Ziva had cleaned up the dirty dishes and she was probably in the shower.

"Zi?" Tony asked walking into the master bedroom.

With no response but the shower running, he assumed that she was in there and started to pull out anything that he needed for the day. Once his clothes were laid out on the bed and everything was ready for him when Ziva was done, he sat down and watch TV.

Ziva was just finishing up her shower and remembered she left her clothes on top of her suitcase. She wrapped the towel around her body and ran out into the cold air to her suitcase. She grabbed her clothes and was about to go back to the bathroom when she noticed someone on the bed.

"TONY!" She said surprised. "You are home."

"Ziva," Tony smiled looking her up and down. "Nice outfit."

Ziva rolled her eyes and walked back into the bathroom and quickly got changed. She wrapped the towel around her head and then she came back out.

"You can have the bathroom now. I am finished. I will do my hair in here." Ziva said placing her hair dryer and straightener down.

"How do your legs feel?" Tony asked walking up to her.

"Better."

"Tell me the truth." Tony said reading her lie.

"No really, it is just a balance issue now but it will not cause a problem." Ziva said. "You will not have to carry me around anymore."

"What if I want to!" Tony smiled walking towards the bathroom.

"Touch me Tony, and you will die a slow painful death." Ziva smirked.

Tony laughed and ran up to her and picked her up quickly before she could even move. He threw her over his shoulder than onto the bed and climbed on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Good morning." He smiled.

Ziva could not contain her smile. "Boker tov."

Tony moved a hair out of her face that had been misplaced. He kissed her nose then got off her and walked towards the bathroom.

"I love you, Tony." Ziva smiled calling after him.

"Love you to Sweetcheeks." Tony smiled before going into the bathroom.

Once they were both finished and ready to go, Tony packed up the car and helped Ziva outside and into the front seat.

After a 30 minute drive, they arrived at the house. Because it was 7:08, the house was dark, not many lights except for the Christmas tree lights in the window.

Tony helped Ziva out of the car and led her to the door. He then went back to the car and grabbed all the presents that he had. He found Ziva on the couch and Jess in the chair next to her.

"Hey, your up early." Tony smiled at Jess.

"Well, Izzy has been up for a little while and Damian is entertaining her now but i do not know how much longer he can hold her off." Jess smiled.

"Alright." Tony smiled. "Are we ready for gifts, cause I'll go get them."

"Ya, Just give me what you have and I'll place it under the tree when you go upstairs." Jess said.

Tony led Jess to the pile of gifts. He then went upstairs and walked into Izzy's room.

"Pappa, you have ta say pwease!" Izzy said.

"Fine, PLEASE." Damian said over exaggerating.

Izzy smiled and poured her dad a little more of whatever bottle she had in her hand.

Damian was sitting in a little pink chair at a table with plastic forks, spoons, plates and plastic food.

Tony smiled at his brother. He was playing kitchen, a game that Tony knew very well, considering that it was Izzy's favorite game.

"Started without me!" Tony smiled walking all the way into Izzy's room.

"ONY!" Izzy yelled running up to him, forgetting about her father for the moment.

"Hey Pumpkin." Tony smiled picking her up and walking over to the table. Tony placed Izzy down and sat down across from his brother. Izzy smiled and picked up a pad on the floor and looked at Tony.

"Wat can i et you, sir?" Izzy smiled.

Tony smiled brightly. "I'll have some coffee."

Izzy nodded then dropped the pad and went over to her fake kitchen.

Tony and Damian shared a sincere smile.

"Hey, Why didn't Tony have to say please?" Damian asked his daughter.

"Cawse, he is Unca ONY!" Izzy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Exactly, because, I am Unca ONY!" Tony smiled at Damian.

DOWNSTAIRS:

"So, how did you sleep?" Jess asked Ziva after placing the gifts down on the floor.

"Well, I slept well, I do not know about Tony." Ziva said. "He felt kinda freaked out that it was your guys bed."

"Sounds like him!" Jess smiled.

The sounds of banging feet came from above.

"What are they doing up there?" Jess wondered out loud.

They heard a shriek and then laughter come from Izzy and then the sounds of more banging.

"I am going to go get them, and bring them downstairs so we can begin with the gifts." Jess said standing up. Ziva nodded and stayed on the couch, looking at the tree.

Tony came down the steps and looked at Ziva. She looked very lonely. She sat on the couch, staring at the tree. He went up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"You okay?" Tony asked.

"Ya," She said softly.

Tony sighed and went over and sat down on the couch next to her and placed his arm around her. "What's wrong?" He asked leaning his head against hers.

"I just, I have never spent a holiday with a family." Ziva said. "Many of my holidays were skipped because of work, or the fact I didn't want to spend them alone."

"Zi, this is going to be the best Christmas you have ever had! I promise." Tony smiled.

"Tony, I do not celebrate Christmas." Ziva laughed.

"Well, then it is going to be the best, first Christmas ever!" Tony smiled kissing the side of her head.

Just then, Damian came down with a video camera and aimed it at the steps. "Alright, Izzy. Come on."

Izzy bounce down the stairs and ran over to the Christmas tree. "SANTA WAS ERE!" She smiled jumping up and down. She looked over and saw Ziva on the couch. "IVA! OOK, SANTA WAS ERE!"

Ziva smiled brightly. "I can see. You must have been very good, because there are lots of presents for you to open!"

"I aways a good giwl." Izzy smiled.

"I know you are." Ziva said.

"Come on, lets start opening!" Tony smiled sitting down in front of the tree. Izzy sat down right in front of him and waited to be handed a gift. Tony looked around and grabbed the biggest one he could find and handed it to her. "Here, this one first."

Izzy held a continuous smile as she opened her first gift. Once the reed paper was ripped off, she found a Disney Princess Four Wheel Bike. It was pink with purple wheels and it had white and pink sparkle streamers coming from the handles. Their was a picture of all Seven Disney Princesses on the side.

Izzy Took in a deep breath when she saw it. "Momma Momma Momma, ook, ook!" She smiled sitting up and dragging her mother over to the gift.

"Izzy, that is super cool!" Jess smiled. "You are going to look like such a big girl riding that down the street."

Izzy smiled and swayed her hips with joy. She ran over and jumped against Tony's chest leaning into him.

"What's up?" He smiled wrapping his around the little girl.

"I so appy." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Tony smiled and looked over at Damian and smiled again. Damian tried to hold the camera steady as he was moved by his little girl.

"okay, NEXT one is..." Tony said searching for the next gift. Izzy looked to and pointed to the one she wanted next.

Tony grabbed it and handed it to her, truly beginning Christmas time.

_4 hours later:_

Tony and Ziva sat on the couch, starring at all the gifts under the tree. Ziva sat in Tony's lap, her back to his chest.

"Tony," She said softly.

"Ya babe?" Tony asked.

"I love you." She whispered.

"huh?" Tony said.

Ziva sighed and snuggled deeper into his chest. "I said, I love you."

Tony smiled and held her closer to him. He kissed her head and breathed in the scents of her hair. "I love you too." Tony then picked her up and moved her to the other side of the couch. Ziva looked at him, confused as he stood in front of her.

"Tony?"

"Ziva, I love you. I love you so much. I want to wake up with you everyday, and I want to star a family with you. I want to have you standing by my side till the day I die. I want to tell you how beautiful you are when you are lying in bed. I want to brag about how great our kids are and I want you. So, I ask you, Ziva David, Will you marry me?" Tony said getting down on one knee with a smile.

"Tony, you already asked me." She said trying to contain a smile, but failing.

Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. "I didn't have a ring." he smiled opening the ox and showing her the ring for the first time. It was a white gold, slim band that had three diamonds placed on the top the center one just slightly bigger then the two outside ones.

"Tony, it is gorgeous." She said looking down at the ring. She brought her hands up and touched the ring then placed her hands back in her lap.

"So?" Tony asked with a smile, looking up at her.

Ziva looked at him. Searching his eyes, trying to find any emotion. All she could find was love.

"Yes." She smiled, "I will marry you." She leaned down and hugged him, wrapping her arms around him. Tony let out a sigh. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, feeling relieved that she had said yes.

Ziva smiled and leaned back to look at him. She smiled and looked into his eyes. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. She brought her arms around his neck and pulled his closer. She played with the hairs at the bottom of his neck. Tony pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you." He whispered.

Ziva smiled and kissed him again. This time he brought his arms around to her front and opened the box. Ziva pulled away and smiled as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her ring finger.

Tony looked up at her and smiled a cheesy smile.

The Kitchen Door:

Damian smiled as he held up the camera and pressed record as Tony got up and stood in front of Ziva. He then got down on one knee..


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So i cannot review reply...it isnt working. I'll try and figure something out!**

**xoxooxooxoxooxox  
**

"So, who is going to tell Gibbs?" Tony said to Ziva.

They both looked at each other. "YOU!" They said in unison.

"NO, I am definitely not telling him." Tony said. "He will kill me. And he likes you more anyway."

"What?" Ziva said. "I do not think that is a good argument. Plus, I am feeling a little under the weather and I don't know if I am up to calling him." She smiled placing his hand on her forehead.

"You do not feel like you have a fever." Tony smiled knowing she was lying.

"I really think I do." Ziva smiled.

Tony leaned in and kissed her. Ziva smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please." She whined.

"No."

"Tony," Ziva laughed. "I will give you anything you want."

"Anything?" Tony smirked lifting an eyebrow.

Ziva smiled and brought her lips to his. "Anything you want." She whispered against his lips.

"ONY!" Izzy screamed running into the living room. "PAPPA IS OMING!"

Tony pulled away from Ziva and looked at the little girl. "Where is he?"

"Dere." She said pointing towards the kitchen door. Izzy climbed on Tony's back. "i hav tou ide." She whispered in his ear.

Tony smiled and looked up at Ziva. She was smiling as well. "How about we go hide upstairs, and then Ziva will tell him we went downstairs to make him go away!"

"YA!" She whispered happily."Member Eva, e go down."

"I remember." Ziva smiled from her spot on the couch. "Go, before he comes here."

Izzy wrapped her arms around Tony's neck to hold on as he ran them both up the steps and towards Izzy's room.

Damian came into the living room moments later. "Where are they?" He asked noticing that Tony was missing. Ziva smiled at him and then shook her shoulders.

"Who?" She said acting clueless.

"Izzy and my brother." Damian smiled. "or should I say your fiance? Congrats."

Ziva blushed. "Thanks."

"Welcome to the family." Damian said giving Ziva a hug. Ziva hugged him back. "They are upstairs in Izzy's room, but you didn't hear it from me." Ziva whispered.

Damian smiled and ran up the steps towards Izzy's room. "HERE I COME!" He screamed.

Ziva smiled until she saw Jess waddle into the living room with a knife in one hand and a camera in the other. Jess wasn't smiling.

"Whatever happened, Tony did it." Ziva joked looking at the knife.

Jess broke out into a smile. "YOUR ENGAGED!" She screamed.

Ziva smiled. She nodded her head. "I'm Engaged."

"Let me see the ring!" Jess smiled waddling as fast as she could and sitting on the couch next to Ziva. Ziva held her hand out and showed off her ring. "Oh My GOSHHHH! It is Gorgeous! Tony has really got an eye!"

Ziva nodded and admired her ring too. It really was beautiful.

"I am so excited! I WEDDING! I have been waiting for this day since we were little. Although I never imagined that Tony would marry after Lauren, but he is and, AH, I am so excited!" Jess squealed. She bounced a little on the couch. "Uh!" She said holding her stomach.

"You okay?" Ziva asked, getting concerned.

"Ya, I should be." Jess said with a sad smile. "Part of pregnancy, you can't do simple things, the harsh movements hurt my bladder. The jumping around isn't helping either."

"Okay." Ziva said.

"So, the wedding, where will it be, when?" Jess asked.

Ziva chuckled. "We do not know yet. It will awhile because we still haven't told our boss and well, he has rules against this and, well, it might not even be permanent."

"You mean that if your boss says you cannot get married, then you guys won't?" Jess asked.

"Gibbs means a lot to both of us."

"So, Don't you deserve to be happy?" Jess said.

Ziva sighed. "I guess. It is just...Gibbs is like my father and I wouldn't feel right if he didn't approve. He is just...I don't know, maybe i am acting stupid." Ziva placed her face in her hands. "He will probably split up the team if we do get married and I don't trust anyone to have my back but Tony. I will get a new partner and... it just seems like too much."

"I understand, but, I just feel like maybe it might be worth it. Tony will always be your partner for life if you get married. It is a family, something permanent. I love being married. Even though at times it can get tough, I love my family and i would give up anything just to keep them. Izzy is my life and the baby," She said placing her hand on her stomach, "he is amazing. I just, i would give up the police force for them. I probably will soon. I might need too."

"Won't you miss it?" Ziva asked. "Going from police officer to stay at home mom."

"Of course I will, but, my family needs it. Damian can't stay home because his job pays more and me well, I will have maternity leave anyway. I might just have to hand in a resignation before I even go back if handling the two becomes hard. I don't want to be the parents that have nannies and never see their kids." Jess said.

"If you ever need any help." Ziva smiled placing her hand on Jess's, "Just give us a call. I would be glad to help and I know Tony would too."

"Damian was thinking of transferring hospitals to Virginia. He said he wants to be closer to you guys. It would be easier if we lived near family." Jess said.

"What about your In-Laws?" Ziva asked.

Jess laughed, "They were no help with Izzy. The never baby sat because they are never home. Too many trips, too many hours at the casino."

"It would be really nice to live near some family." Ziva smiled. Ziva started to think about having Jess live near her and Tony. Babysitting Izzy and the baby on the weekends, bringing them in into work, and feeling like a family.

"We'll see." Jess smiled. "Listen, I have to go start working on dinner, you wanna come into the kitchen with me?"

Ziva nodded and slowly stood up. Ziva was proud of herself as she walked all the way to the kitchen herself, slowly, yes, but by herself nonetheless.

Tony ran down the steps with Izzy tucked under his arm like a football. He ran to the couch and threw Izzy down on it playfully. he held her down, tickling her. Her laughter filled the air

"ONY" She screamed twisting and turning to get away from Tony's magic fingers.

Tony smiled brightly.

"IZZY!" Damian yelled running down the steps. "I"M COMING TO SAVE YOU." Damian ran towards Tony and tackled him to the ground. Izzy was left on the couch as the brothers wrestled it out.

Once Ziva and Jess heard the loud thud of Tony and Damian hitting the floor, they went to see what was going on exactly. They walked in to see Tony holding Damian down. Izzy had climbed on top of Tony pulling his hair.

"Get off ma pappa!" She was yelling. "Unca ONY!"

"DINOZZO!" Jess yelled loudly. Both men stopped automatically at the sound of their name. Izzy continued to play with Tony's hair, pushing it in all different directions.

"Unca Ony! You need to weave! Get off pappa!" She said her hands now on his forehead and some fingers covering his eyes.

"Tony, I see the roles have reversed." Ziva laughed from her spot at the doorway. Tony looked up and saw Ziva leaning against the door frame. _'She looks so beautiful.' He thought. _He smiled at her before he was totally attacked, Damian getting him on the ground and Izzy standing on his stomach.

"Mamma! Ook! I Won!" Izzy smiled dancing on Tony's stomach. Tony grabbed Izzy and held her off his stomach.

"OUCH!" He said. "Did you have to do the Mexican Hat Dance on my stomach?" he joked.

"Huh?" Izzy said confused. She tilted her head to the side. Tony chuckled and lifted Izzy totally off him then got up himself. He stood next to Damian.

"Really." Jess said with her hand on her hip. "Can we not have one day without you guys wrestling?"

"Sorry dear." Damian said walking over and kissing Jess. "We won't do it again."

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Izzy screamed. "THEY KISSY

Tony smiled. he knew exactly what he had to do. He snuck up behind Izzy and picked her up. She squealed as he planted kisses all over her face making it over dramatic. Izzy's arms and legs flapped back and forth as she tried to get away.

"Ew. Ew. EW.!" She yelled. "Help me Daddy!"

Damian laughed and walked over grabbing Izzy from Tony's arms. Izzy rested her head on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and snuggled into him. "I seepy." She said, exhausted from all the excitement.

"You wanna take a nap with Daddy?" Damian asked. Izzy nodded against his shoulder. "Alright. Tell Uncle Tony what movie you wanna watch and we will fall asleep to that."

Izzy lifted her head up. "Awiel." She said sleepily.

"Huh?' Tony asked.

"Ariel. Little Mermaid." Damian said."Hey munchkin, how about we go change into comfy clothes then when Uncle Tony has everything set we can go sleep!" Izzy nodded and rested against her father as he lead them upstairs to her change of clothes.

Tony walked over to the TV and pulled out the movie drawer and set up the movie. He then grabbed a few blankets. Ziva walked over and wrapped her arms around him from behind was he changed the channels on the had already retreated to the kitchen. Tony turned around and looked at Ziva.

"Hey beautiful." Tony smiled. He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. He put his arms on her waist and pulled her close.

"I love you." Ziva said.

Tony smiled brightly and leaned down and gently kissed her. The Kiss lasted a few moments till Ziva pulled away.

"I love you too." Tony smiled. "You okay?"

"Ya, just over thinking some things." Ziva said. "Don't worry. I am fine."

Tony pulled her closer to him. "I will always worry." He said kissing her nose. "Why don't you relax and watch the movie when they come down. I'll go help Jess." Tony smiled. Ziva nodded against his chest and gave him one last hug before taking a seat on the couch and getting comfortable for the movie. Withing a few minutes, Damian and Izzy came downstairs. Izzy dressed in her pajamas even though it was the middle of the day because they were comfortable. She had on footie pajamas that were pink and had purple hearts all around it. Damian laid down on the couch, Izzy on his chest. Since the couch was huge and stretched across a large span, they all fit comfortably. he pressed play and began the movie.

Tony walked into the kitchen to help his sister-in-law/best friend cook dinner.

"Hey Jessie Bear, what can I do to help?" Tony asked.

"NEVER! EVER! Call me Jessie Bear ever again." Jess said turning around with a sharp knife in her hand.

"Alright." Tony sighed. "I thought it was cute."

"I will start bringing out the names from Middle School if you want me too." Jess smirked.

"No THANKS!" Tony said. He grabbed the bread off the table and began to cut it and then proceeded to make garlic bread. The two worked around each other perfectly like they always have done.

"So, you're engaged." Jess smirked.

"Ya." Tony smiled.

Jess put down the food she had in her hand and turned to face Tony. "Tony, Are you ready fro this step?" Jess asked. "I was talking to Ziva earlier and, I just want you to be positive you guys are ready for this. I know Ziva is nothing like Lauren, i just can't help but be cautious."

Tony turned to face Jess and smile. He was touched by the concern that Jess had for him. "Positive." Tony smile. "She's the one. I can't stop thinking about her. When she isn't in the room, I miss her. I just, can't picture my life without her."

Jess smiled. "C'mere." She pulled Tony in and hugged him the best she could around the large bulge coming from her stomach. "I am so proud of you. Congratulations." She whispered. Tony held her tighter. "Thank you." He whispered back. "You know, I am getting pretty excited for this baby to come out. Any way to make it go faster?" Tony smiled.

Jess pulled back. "Anytime now Tony. And trust me, I think I want this baby born more than you." She smiled placing her hand on her stomach and looking down at her belly

* * *

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Jess, that was delicious." Ziva smiled looking over at Jess. They were sitting at the dinner table, Damian, Izzy, Tony and Jess. Tony's parents were at the police station trying to work out a deal for Matt.

"Thank you." Jess smiled.

"What about me... I helped." Tony wined.

Ziva smiled and kissed his cheek. "You did a wonderful job." Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva's shoulder and pulled her close.

"Tony, since you think you did such a wonderful job...how about you and Damian clean up. Give Ziva and I some time to ourselves." Jess smiled.

"That makes no sense, Jess" Tony smiled. "If I did such a wonderful job, then why am I being punished to clean up?"

"Because, I am pregnant and Ziva is going to help me get Izzy ready for bed." Jess smirked. "Right Damian?"

"Do what she says Tony. You don't want her to get angry." Damian said picking up a few plates and carrying them out towards the kitchen.

Tony mumbled something as he got up from the table and followed his brother's lead. Ziva smiled over at Jess and got up from the table to get Izzy out of her chair. Ziva picked up Izzy and carried her over to the stairs. Jess took over from there Because Ziva still needed to use her hands on the railing to get up safely. Once in Izzy's bedroom, they placed her in on the floor. Jess walked over and grabbed a few things to get Izzy ready for her bath.

"Izzy, could you go get your bath ready?" Jess smiled at Izzy.

Izzy nodded and towards the bathroom.

"She gets her own bath ready?" Ziva asked.

Jess laughed, "No. She turns the water on hot. I read that if you make her feel like she is part of the routine, then she will be more willing to do it. I don't know, I guess she feels responsible for something, like she has a certain job. Whatever it is, it works. I haven't had a bath time problem in a while. Plus she loves helping me ever since Damian and I told her about the baby."

"Sounds smart." Ziva smiled.

"Mommy, it weady." Izzy smiled running into her room.

Jess turned to her daughter, "Alright, lets go." Jess lead her daughter to the bathroom. Ziva followed behind closing the door once they were inside. Jess knelt down and turned the water to the right temperature then started the bath. She grabbed the bubble bath soap and poured a little in. Once the water started to rise she started to take off Izzy's pajamas and helped her daughter get into the bath tub.

Ziva smiled and sat down on the toilet and watched mother and daughter react.

Izzy smiled and played with the bubbles forming around her. She splashed around, trying to pop as many bubbles as she could but ended up splashing water all over Jess.

Jess smiled and looked down at Izzy with the _"what have a I told you about splashing" look._

"I sowwy mommy," Izzy said with pouted lips. "I lowe you." She said with a smile that was supposed to make up for it.

Jess smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you too,"

"Mommy?"

"huh?" Jess asked tilting Izzy's head back, wetting her hair with a cup.

"When is da baby ere?" Izzy asked.

Jess smiled and continued her routine while answering Izzy. "Well, the baby will be here when he is ready."

"Why isn't he weady now?" Izzy asked.

"Iz, listen, the baby is going to take some time. He will be here soon, but in the mean time, we have to be patient and calm." Jess said.

"I don't wike that." Izzy wined splashing her hands in the water.

"We will learn to be patient, _tesoro."_ Jess smiled washing out the shampoo from Izzy's hair.

"Hey Izzy, how would you like to spend a weekend with Tony and I?" Ziva asked chiming into the conversation.

"A whole week with Unca Ony!" Izzy smiled.

Ziva smirked. She leaned down and knelt next to Jess. "Of Course." She smiled. "You could stay up all night and watch movies and then sleep all day."

"Can I stay up till nine?" Izzy smiled acting as if nine o'clock was super late for her.

Ziva smiled, "Of course!"

"MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY! PLEAWESSS!" Izzy smiled popping up and down. She looked at her mother and smiled the biggest smile ever, "I lowe you!"

Jess laughed, she loved how her daughter thought that she could get anything she wanted just by saying "I love you".

"Yes, you can stay with your Uncle." Jess smiled finishing up Izzy's bath. She helped Izzy up and out of the tub. Grabbing the lime green towel, she put in on Izzy and flipped the hood up. The top of the hood had eyes like a frog. Izzy's arms came out the sides and the towel was definitely too big because it pooled around her feet. Ziva smiled when she saw the towel, she remembered seeing commercials for these towels.

"Can we show Unca Ony my towel." Izzy smiled. "I a Fwog!" She bounced around the bathroom like a frog just to prove her point.

"Come on," Jess said, "Ziva will take you down, I have to clean up the mess you made in here."

Izzy took Ziva's hand as they walked towards the steps.

"Izzy, I love your towel. I think that I should get one, then we would match!" Ziva smiled.

"YA!" Izzy smiled back at her. Once they reached the steps, Izzy sat down and climbed down the steps, one butt at a time. Ziva smiled and following along, holding onto the railing. Izzy waited at the bottom of the steps for Ziva then they walked to the kitchen where the boys were.

"Unca ONY Unca ONY!" Izzy yelled running into the kitchen. Tony looked back to see what all the commotion was about. He saw Ziva standing in the the doorway and then in front of her was a bouncing little green blob.

"Izzy?" Tony smiled placing down the dish he had and running over to her.

"NO, I am a fwog!" Izzy said sternly.

Tony smiled and scooped her up. Throwing her up in the air, she screamed and giggled. Once he was done he put her on his hip.

"You are the cutest frog I have ever seen." Tony smiled. He kissed her cheek and she giggled again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Daddy, woook!" She smiled throwing her hands in the air showing off her towel.

Damian smiled, "Adorable."

"Mommy said that I can stay at Unca Ony's howse and stay up till NINE!" Izzy smiled.

Tony laughed. "Of course you can. We can have Ice Cream for dinner!"

Izzy's face lit up. "ice cweam?"

"Chocolate Chip Fudge Madness!" Tony smiled. Izzy gave Tony a hug then squirmed around. Tony put her down and watched her run over to her father.

"Pwease?" She asked tapping his leg.

"Please what?" Damian asked looking down at his daughter.

"Can I pwease go to Unca Ony's?" She asked.

Damian smiled and leaned down so that he was Izzy's height. "Of course."

She smiled and threw herself into her dad's arms. "Lowe You." She smiled.

"I love you too, pumpkin. Why do you go get ready for bed then you can come downstairs and watch a movie with Uncle Tony." Damian said to his daughter.

Izzy nodded and walked over to Ziva. "Weady?"

Ziva nodded and held out her hand for Izzy. They walked back up the steps and Izzy ran into her room to find her mom. Jess quickly changed Izzy into the Pink and purple pajamas she had on before and brushed Izzy's hair.

"Hey, Iz, what are we doing with our hair tonight?" Jess asked her daughter.

"Hm... Bwaid." She smiled. Jess nodded as he fingers began to work, perfectly French Braiding Izzy's hair. Once they were done, Ziva let Izzy go downstairs to find Tony and followed Jess into her room.

"So, I have a question for you." Jess said.

"Ask away." Ziva said.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you could help me. I told you about how we are moving as stuff, but it is kinda hard to leave Izzy to go see houses and apartments, whatever we decided. So, I was wondering if maybe we send you a few open houses, you could go and tell me what you think. I trust your opinion over Tony's." Jess smiled.

"Of Course!" Ziva smiled. "I would be glad too. I am so excited for you guys to move closer."

"Same!" Jess smiled. "Listen, you said earlier that you might not get married because of your boss, but, I have never seen happier than when he is with you."

Ziva looked down at the bed sheets. "That the thing, I have never been this happy."

"Then why would you let Tony go?" Jess asked.

"I am afraid I might lose my job, I might lose the closest thing I have ever had to a father." Ziva whispered.

"If he loves you like a father, then shouldn't he be happy your in love?" Jess asked.

"Gibbs isn't like that." Ziva said.

"I WANT TO MEET THIS GIBBS!" Jess said, "GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND."

Ziva laughed and smiled. "Thank you Jess, but it is not worth our time. He will only ignore you and walk away unharmed."

"ZIVA!" Tony said interrupting the girls conversation and walking into the room.

"Yes, Tony," Ziva said. "It is not like we were talking or anything."

"Sorry, but we have to get moving. It is getting late and we still have to drive back to the house." Tony stated.

"Alright." Ziva said. "I'll finish up my conversation with Jess then we will go."

"Fine!" Tony sighed walking out of the room.

"Wait, Tony," Jess said, "Could you put Izzy to bed?"

"Of course." Tony smiled running down the steps to find his niece.

"IZZZYYYYYY!" Tony sang going into the living room.

"Unca ONNYY." Izzy sang back from her spot on the couch.

"Time for bed squirt." Tony said. "Say goodnight to Daddy, I am gonna tuck you in tonight."

"Okay." Izzy said sitting up and crawling to her father. "I lowe you, daddy." She said placing a wet kiss on his cheek. She sat down on his lap and gave him a hug.

"I love you too princess." Damian said wrapping his arms around his daughter. He kissed her forehead then let her go, turning her towards Tony.

Izzy went over to Tony and tried to climb up his side. "Woah there, give me a minute." Tony smiled picking her up and placing her on his hip. She rested her head on his shoulder and placed her face in his neck. Tony could tell how tired she was by the dead weight she had.

Tony carried his niece upstairs and towards her Jess's bedroom. "We have come to say goodnight." Tony said announcing himself to Ziva and Jess.

"Come here, my sweetie." Jess smiled holding out her arms.

A tired Izzy let herself get passed to her Mother. "Night mommy." Izzy struggled to say, fighting sleep.

"Goodnight baby." Jess said, hugging her daughter. She leaned back and kissed Izzy's cheek.

Izzy looked over and waved at Ziva. "Night Eva." She said quietly.

Ziva smiled and waved back. "Sweet dream, Iz."

Izzy climbed back over to Tony and settled against his chest. "Alright Squirty, lets go to bed."

"I not tiwed." Izzy moaned as they walked into her room.

"NOt Tired!" Tony laughed. "I believe you are!" He walked over and placed her down in the crib.

"Unca ONY." Izzy whined laying down, ready to be tucked in.

"For a kid who keeps saying she is not tried, you sure aren't putting up a fight." Tony smiled, wrapping a blanket around her and giving her the stuffed hippo she was obsessed with.

Izzy closed her eyes and snuggled against her mattress. She hugged her hippo closer and sighed.

Tony smiled and ran his fingers over her hair. "Buonanotte, mio angelo" Tony whispered leaning down and kissing her head. (Goodnight, my angel)

* * *

**R+R**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. **

xoxoxooxooxox

* * *

"DAMIAN!" Jess yelled down the steps.

"What dear." Damian said, trying to hold in his anger. She had been nasty all morning. Screaming at him when he didn't do something right, or just nasty when he tried to kiss her this morning.

"The...The..." Jess panted.

Damian walked up the steps, sighing. _"probably another spider or something idiotic" he thought. _He walked into their bedroom. Jess was sitting on the floor with a basket of clothes in front of her.

"What is it Jess?" Damian asked, trying not to sound frustrated.

Jess took a deep breath. "My water just broke."

Upon hearing this, Damian's breathing became irregular and his eyes popped out of his head and he tried to calm himself down as he went over to his wife and helped her up.

"Alright, let's stay calm. everyone's calm." He said through his teeth.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jess yelled squeezing his hand. Hard!

Damian fought the urge to scream and just help his wife down the steps.

"Izzy." Damian called trying to get his daughters attention.

Izzy bounced into the room with peanut butter all over her face and cloths. "Yes daddy?"

Damian's mouth flew open at the sight of Izzy. "Stay here." He said. He walked over to the door and helped Jess down the front steps. "Izzy, I want you to sit on this step until I get back, okay?"

"Yes daddy."

"WHY IS SHE STAYING THERE?" Jess yelled. "She NEEDS TO GET IN THE CAR!"

"She is a mess!" Damian said to his wife as he helped her into the front of the car. "I will have to change her."

"I don't care if she is naked, we are going to the hospital NOW! Grab the bag by the door and lets GO!" Jess yelled gripping the door handle as another contraction rippled through her.

"Alright." Damian said shutting the passenger door and running back to the front door. He ran past Izzy and grabbed his phone, keys and the bag.

"Izzy, lets go." Damian said throwing her coat over his shoulder and taking her hand practically dragging her to the car. Once she was buckled in her car seat, he shut the door and headed towards the hospital.

* * *

Ziva woke up to an annoying sound. She lifted her head of Tony's chest and looked at the night stand.

"Tony." She said shaking him. "Your phone is ringing."

Tony moaned and leaned over. He flipped it open.

"DiNozzo."

"TONY!" Damain yelled into the phone.

"What is wrong?" Tony said sitting up, practically knocking Ziva off the bed.

"You need to get to the hospital. The baby is coming!" Damian said.

Tony jumped up and grabbed his shorts. Ziva jumped up too and pulled on Tony's sweatpants. She watched him carefully, trying to figure out what was going on.

"We will be right there." Tony said. "Need anything?"

"Izzy didn't have breakfast and she needs a change of cloths." Damian said.

Tony could hear Jess moaning in the background and he heard Izzy's voice asking if Jess was okay.

"Be there as soon as we can." Tony said shutting the phone. He looked over at Ziva and smiled. "The baby is coming!"

A smile grew on Ziva's face as she rushed around the room grabbing the things she needed before running to the car.

"I'm driving." She said holding the keys up.

"Good, because I don't think I can see straight." Tony said trying to hold his hands still.

Ziva smiled. He was a good brother. Uncle. Friend. She saw how worried he was.

Within 25 minutes they were at the house. Tony running upstairs to grab clothes for Izzy. He also grabbed a pair for Jess and Damian just in case. Once everything was in the car, Ziva sped off towards the hospital. She got there in 15 minutes and parked the car quickly.

They went straight towards the maternity wing. Tony smiled. He saw Jess in a wheel chair with Damian in front of her. They were holding hands and Jess was squeezing his.

Tony and Ziva walked over too them.

"You're here." Damian smiled standing up and giving his brother a hug. "How did you guys get here so early. It is at least a hours drive?"

Tony smiled and looked at Ziva. "She kinda drove."

Ziva smiled then went straight over to Jess. She sat down in Damian's seat.

"Ziva." Jess breathed.

"Hey." Ziva smiled. "How are you feeling? Stupid question. Is there anything I can do?"

"A nurse took Izzy to the bathroom. Could you check on them." Jess said through her teeth.

"Of course." Ziva said getting up. She grabbed the bag of extra cloths and following the bathroom signs. When she got to the womans bathroom, she heard a little voice singing.

"woah woah woah you boat, Gently down the stweam. mewily mewily mewily Life is but a dweam." (ROW ROW ROW YOUR BOAT SONG)

Ziva smiled and entered the bathroom. She saw a young girl in a nurses scrubs holding Izzy up so that she can reach the sing to wash her hands.

"Look at you." Ziva smiled.

Izzy looked over and giggled when she saw Ziva

"IVA!" She squirmed around until she was out of the nurses hands and ran over to Ziva jumping in her arms.

Ziva smiled and picked Izzy up. She looked down at the girl and saw all the peanut butter stains dried into the cloths.

The nurse came over to the two girls.

"Hi, I'm Morgan." She smiled. "I tried to clean her up, but it is no use."

Ziva smiled. "Thank you." She said. "I have clean cloths for her anyway." Ziva said gesturing to the bag on her shoulder.

"Okay, if you need anything else, just let me know." Morgan said.

"I will." Ziva said. She tapped Izzy. "Say thank you."

"Thank You." Izzy said.

Morgan smiled and wave. "No problem sweetie."

Once Morgan was out of the bathroom Ziva went into the biggest stall and opened the baby changer table.

She placed Izzy down on it and pulled out the outfit that Tony had picked out. It was a white tee shirt with a pink zip up sweater. The pants were matching the sweatshirt and he even gave Ziva a change of socks and small black Ugg boots. Ziva quickly changed Izzy then carried her towards the waiting room where Tony and Izzy's parents were.

"Why does mommy keep scweaming at daddy?" Izzy asked.

Ziva smiled. "Well, Izzy, the baby is coming, and your mommy is just nervous and very jumpy. So, since she is like that, do you think we can be extra good and listen to what she tells you to do?"

Izzy smiled and nodded. She looked as if she had just got some classified information and was now in the loop.

Ziva walked into the waiting room and smiled when she saw that is was just Tony.

"Where is Jess?" She asked handing Izzy over to Tony. Izzy clinged to Tony's neck.

"She went to get a bed. Damian will come get us when we can see her. He said to take Izzy down to the cafeteria for brunch." Tony said. 'It might take awhile to get settled"

"Alright." Ziva said taking Tony's hand in hers and walking towards the cafeteria. Izzy began to talk. She didn't say much that was intelligent but she talked about her morning and how the peanut butter had gotten _everywhere_. Tony listened to her, correcting her when she mispronounced anything and helping her with words she didn't know. He was patient and he made sure that she knew she was being listened to. Nodding at the appropriate times and reacting outrageously and over dramatic just to get a laugh out of her.

Ziva smiled. Tony really was a good uncle. He loved Izzy, it was obvious. He always made her laugh and wanted to be sure that she was happy. He knew her moods and tried his hardest to please her. _"he would make a great father." she thought. _She started to imagine living in a house, with kids. She would be making lunch while Tony was out in their backyard, playing with their kids. It would be a little girl and a boy. He would teach his daughter how to play baseball and how to stand up to the boys who insulted her. He would play catch with their son, showing him how to throw right and making him the best he could be.

_"Kids?" Ziva thought, shaking herself out of the daydream. "Do I really want kids? yes. Would I be a good mother?" _

"Zi?" Tony asked. "Could you grab us a table? We are going to go scavenge this place." He said hoisting up Izzy so that she was now sitting on his shoulder.

"Sure." Ziva said, distracted by her thoughts. She grabbed the closest table to her and sat down.

_What if I am not a good mother? What if Tony expects me to be this wonderful mother who never does wrong and someone who is just perfect. I am NOT perfect. I am bound to screw up at one point. I mean look at me, I am practically a screw up. My mother died. How am I supposed to learn how to be a mother, if I never had one myself? What if I cannot conceive? Somalia was...brutal. What if I cannot have children? Will he leave me? He deserves a wife and kids who will be perfect, not... well...me._

A single tear rolled down Ziva's face. She wiped it away before Tony came back_. _He sat down next to Ziva and placed Izzy on his lap. He couldn't find the highchairs for Izzy so his lap would have to do.

"Zi? You okay?" He asked placing their food on the table. He handed her a water bottle and a chicken caeser wrap.

"Perfect." She lied. "Just thinking about Jess and the baby."

Tony could tell she was lying but this was not the place and the time to discuss it. Especially now that Izzy was almost about to spill her apple juice all over him. He just nodded and went to helping Izzy.

Once Izzy had her chicken nuggets and fries ready with the ketchup on the side, Tony let her stand on his thighs so that she could reach the table. Tony grabbed his burger and bite into it. He reached around Izzy and grabbed his soda with his other hand.

Ziva smiled at the interaction between Tony and Izzy. Izzy giggled when she dropped a fry on Tony's lap. Tony complained and went on a rant about how sacred fries were and how you should never drop them. Izzy smiled and feed Tony a fry and he pretended to bite her finger so that she squealed. She wrapped her arm around his neck so that she wouldn't fall.

Tony was finished eating first. He wrapped all his trash up and placed it on the tray. Ziva finished next following what Tony did. Izzy took a little longer because she was always talking or laughing. She had the attention span of a goldfish. Tony had to keep reminding her to eat.

"All Done!" She smiled. She had ketchup all over her face and hands.

"EW!" Tony squealed. "You are dirty!"

Izzy giggled and placed her hands near his face.

"Oh NO!" He laughed. "Ew!" He took her hands and held them far away from him. He grabbed a napkin and wiped them off the best he could.

"Here." Ziva said. "We can go wash them in the bathroom." Tony nodded and passed over the messy child to Ziva.

Ziva smiled and carried Izzy over to the bathroom.

Tony watched Ziva interact with Izzy on the way. Laughing, joking. Ziva's voice was light and happy. He saw her smile and how it light up. Ziva looked full of life and gorgeous.

_"she would make a good mom." He thought._

He thought back over the weekend and how happy she was with Izzy. How patient and nice she was, trying to get Izzy's attention after the little girl had rambled off topic. She had to know she would make a good mother.

Right?

* * *

**R+R**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Not gonna be able to update for awhile so here is the last chapter for about two weeks...Sorry!**

**xxoxooxoxoxox**

Eight hours after Tony and Ziva's brunch, Jess had given birth to a beautiful baby boy.

Tyson Jase (T.J.) DiNozzo. 8lbs 2ounces 7 inches. Sandy Brown Hair, Bright Green Eyes and a little chubby.

Tony sat in the waiting room. His knees were bouncing and his hands were fidgety. He was so excited for the new baby. The lights in the waiting room were dim considering it was getting late and people were sleeping. He looked on his right shoulder, where Ziva's head rested. She looked so peacefully. In her arms was Izzy, who was also asleep. They had fallen asleep a half hour ago. Ziva held Izzy so that she would not fall while she slept. Ziva was spread out between two chairs, her legs on the second chair. Izzy laid against Ziva's chest.

Damian walked out of the door looking around the waiting room. He spotted Tony and ran over.

"He's here." Damian said with a bright smile on his face.

Tony woke Ziva up and Izzy. Damian went over and picked up Izzy.

"How would you like to go meet your new brother?" He smiled to Izzy.

"FINALLY!" She said. "He twook foweva."

Damian smiled and held his daughter close. Damian took his daughter through the doors and towards Jess's room.

Tony helped Ziva up. Ziva stood next to Tony.

"You ready?" He smiled holding his hand out to hers.

She nodded and took his hand in hers, grasping it tightly. They walked towards Jess's room. They could hear Izzy talking to Jess.

They entered the room and found Jess laying on the bed with a blue bundle held to her chest.

"Hey." Tony smiled coming to stand at the edge of the bed.

"Meet TJ." Jess smiled "Your nephew."

Tony smiled and let go of Ziva's hand.

"He looks more like you than he does Damian." Jess laughed showing off her baby boy.

Tony walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at the little bundle.

"Hi," Tony smiled waving at TJ, "Such a handsome little boy." Tony pursed his lips together and made noises. The baby turned his head to the side a little and blinked.

Jess laughed at TJ. She moved him around so that Tony could get a better look at him.

"He is chubby." Tony smiled tapping the little boys tummy.

Damian laughed. "Tony, you were 10 lbs when you were born. Talk about chubby!"

"Hey, you shouldn't make fun of me. I liked to eat, okay!" Tony smiled. "Can I hold him?"

Jess nodded and passed the baby over to Tony.

Tony held the baby and brought him up to her face. He took in a deep breath. "How does he smell like that?" Tony asked.

"What?" Ziva laughed. "He probably smells like baby." She said walking over and standing beside Tony, looking down over his shoulder, at TJ.

"Exactly. How does he smell like baby? Is there a lotion or a perfume...?" Tony said.

Ziva laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. She smiled down on the baby. He did look like Tony.

"You sure the kid and yours, Tony?" Ziva joked.

"Hey!" Damian smiled sitting on the edge of Jess's bed with Izzy in his lap.

Ziva looked over and him and smiled. "He is gorgeous." She smiled running her hand over the little boy's face.

"Can I hold him now?" Izzy asked looking up at her father.

Damian smiled and sat her down in her mother's lap. Tony brought the baby over and handed him to Damian. Damian gently placed TJ in his sisters arms, who were begin held by her mother's. Jess moved Izzy's arms around so that TJ's head was supported and so that they would both be comfortable.

Tony smiled and grabbed his camera out and took a picture of his niece and nephew. Ziva smiled at Izzy, who had a toothy grin and a expression that said, _i can do it. _

Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist and rested his head against hers. He pulled her against him and continued to take shots of the new baby and the family.

* * *

After a few hours, Izzy was tired and so was Jess. Jess had convinced Tony and Damian to take Izzy out for ice cream and then when they got back, Tony and Ziva would take Izzy home.

Now Jess was asleep and so was TJ. Ziva sat on the chair next to the baby, a magazine in her hand. She had begun reading about 15 minutes ago when Jess feel asleep.

Ziva heard little hiccups and then a whine. She looked over and saw TJ wide awake read to cry. She immediately picked him up and tried to shush him.

"TJ, mommy is sleeping." She whispered rocking him gently. "Shush...please."

TJ continued to look at her with teary eyes. Ziva sighed and grabbed the bottle of the table. She held it up to his lips, and he refused, squirming a little to get away from the bottle. Ziva sighed again and held his bottom up to her nose, he didn't smell either. Not knowing what to do, she continued to hold him rocking him gently. She remembered the song that Jess had sang when she first came to the DiNozzo house, and decided to give it try.

_Baby mine, don't you cry._  
_ Baby mine, dry your eyes._  
_ Rest your head close to my heart, _  
_ Never to part, _  
_ Baby of mine._

_ Little one when you play, _  
_ Don't you mind what they say._  
_ Let those eyes sparkle and shine, _  
_ Never a tear, _  
_ Baby of mine._

_ If they knew sweet little you, _  
_ They'd end up loving you too._  
_ All those same people who scold you_  
_ What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_ From your head down to your toes, _  
_ You're not much, goodness knows._  
_ But you're so precious to me, _  
_ Sweet as can be, _  
_ Baby of mine._

_ All those same people who scold you, _  
_ What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_ From your head down to your toes_  
_ You're not much, goodness knows._  
_ But you're so precious to me, _  
_ Sweet as can be, _  
_ Baby of mine._  
_ Baby of mine_

When Ziva finished the song, TJ was sound asleep in her arms. "_I guess he just wanted to be held." she thought_. She placed him back in the crib and ran her finger over his cheek.

A nurse walked in, "You have a beautiful voice." She said walking over and checking Jess's monitor.

"Thank you." Ziva smiled, blushing a little.

"You must have a child of your own." the nurse said walking over and looking down at TJ. "You act as if you have done this before._"_

"No," Ziva said. "I don't have any children."

"That is a shame," The nurse said smiling down at TJ, "You would make a great mother."

The nurse smiled at Ziva then walked out of the room, leaving Ziva to her thoughts.

_"Great mother?" Ziva thought. "Me?"_

Before Ziva could think anything else, Tony, Damian and Izzy walked in.

"Hey Zi, you ready?" He whispered. Izzy was sleeping on his shoulder. She nodded and looked down at TJ once more before standing up and grabbing her things.

"The nurse told me that he should be placed back in the nursery once you guys get her_e." _Ziva said to Damian. "Jess fell asleep about 20 minutes ago and there is a bottle ready for him if he gets up and is still here."

"Thanks Zi." Damian smiled.

She nodded and walked over to Tony. They walked down to the car together and placed Izzy in the car seat that was moved from Damian's car to Tony's. The started the drive towards the house when Ziva turned and looked out the window.

Tony noticed how distant she was. "You okay Zi?" He asked looking over at her.

"Ya," She smiled then looked back out the window.

"You sure?" Tony asked.

Ziva sighed and looked over at him. "Tony, do you want kids?"

Tony was startled by the question. So, direct. Well, that was Ziva. He finally came up with an answer after a few seconds.

"Ya, I guess." Tony said. "I mean, I have never really thought I had the life that would be safe for children but, I would like to have them. So to answer your question, yes."

Ziva nodded and looked back out at the window. Tony watched her.

"Do you want kids?" He asked her.

Ziva had knew the question was coming. She thought about it. It took her a long time and she still didn't have an answer.

"Zi?" Tony said, getting worried. "What's wrong?"

"I..." Ziva started. "I just... I mean...I like kids... and I think they like me... but...Uh..never mind."

"No, tell me." Tony said taking her hand in his.

"I didn't have a mother, Tony." Ziva said as if it would explain everything.

Tony looked at her, confused. "I know..." He said softly. "I don't see your point."

Ziva sighed. "I will not be a good mother." She said softly.

"Ziva." Tony said. "Are your serious? You would be the best mother."

"Tony, please do not lie..."

"Zi!" Tony said. "Listen to me. I love you. I do, but please, stop putting those thoughts in your head. You would be the perfect mother. I would not...WILL NOT have kids without you because, I want you to be their mother."

"Tony... I am an assassin.."

"NO. EX-assassin." Tony said. "You are not that girl anymore. You are so much more. and Yes, I love the woman I met that day, but I love what you have become and since humans are forever changing, I am sure I am going to love everything about you until you die. We change. People change, Zi."

"What can I really provide for a child, Tony?" Ziva said getting angry. "How to shoot a gun?"

"Ziva, you can teach our children Hebrew and you can teach them how to cook and share your love for reading. You can show them how much good you do in this world, ultimately to protect them from criminals. You can teach them how to defend themselves and stand up for what is right, even if they are standing alone." Tony said. "Zi, you can show them that they can become anything they want. Be anything that they want to be."

Ziva had tears running down her face. She was shaking her head trying to stop him from talking.

"You are wrong Tony." Ziva whispered.

"NO, I AM RIGHT." Tony said banging the steering wheel. "And I am going to spend the rest of my life, proving it to you. You have so much to give. I am going to make you see it."

"Tony..."

"Do you not see how much Izzy likes you?" Tony asked tears in his eyes now. "Do you not see how she looks at you and how much she trusts you only after a few days? And TJ, You sang him to sleep, Zi. You say you would not be a good mother, but what about that? What about when you held TJ and sang to him so that he would not wake up Jess?"

"You were there."

"Yes. We were in the hallway and Damian took Izzy to the bathroom. I was going to walk in, but, it was so beautiful that I couldn't stop it!" Tony said.

Tony heard noise behind him and remembered that Izzy was sleeping. He turned around. She was still sleeping but she had moved and he could tell the talking was bothering her.

Ziva noticed to and went back to looking out the window.

Tony put his hand on her thigh, making Ziva look at him. She had tears in her eyes.

"I am not going to stop until you believe, Zi." Tony said. "Never."

* * *

**a/n: Please _review_ and tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

2 Days later. TJ was able to come home. Damian and Jess had brought him home to the DiNozzo residence where they packed their things and got ready to head to their home. Jess sat on the couch with TJ and Izzy. Izzy was watching the Wiggles and singing along to the music. TJ was awake and staring around the house, looking at his knew environment. Izzy had been very good with the baby all morning. She had helped her mom change his diaper and had learned how to wrap him in the blanket so he didn't get cold.

"Momma?" Izzy said walking over to the couch.

"Yes baby." Jess smiled looking down at her daughter.

"Can I pwease have something to eat?" She asked politely.

Jess smiled at her daughter. "Of course." She said. "She extended her hand over to Izzy who grabbed it and walked towards the kitchen.

Ziva was in the kitchen cooking lunch for Damian and Tony when Jess walked in.

"Hey Ziva," Jess smiled.

Ziva smiled and went straight towards the baby. "How is he?" Ziva smiled looking down at TJ. He looked up at Ziva then back at his mother.

"Wonderful." Jess smiled. "We were just coming in to get lunch."

Ziva smiled and looked at Izzy. "Do you want to help me make lunch for your dad and uncle Tony?"

Izzy smiled and nodded. Ziva lead Izzy over to the counter where she picked her up and sat her down. She handed Izzy the lunch meat and cheese. "Izzy can you pass me a few pieces of cheese?"

Izzy nodded and pulled the cheese apart, breaking it in many different pieces. Ziva laughed and grabbed the cheese from Izzy, separating it nicely. Jess placed TJ in his carrier that was on the kitchen table and walked over to Ziva and Izzy.

"Is there anything I can do?" Jess asked.

"You can get drink orders." Ziva smiled. "I am a water."

"Water." Izzy said.

Jess nodded and walked over to TJ. "Hey, is it okay if TJ stays here, he is just relaxing since he just got up from his nap. He shouldn't need anything."

"Of course." Ziva smiled.

Jess walked out and towards the basement. She walked down the steps slowly and over to the working station.

"Hey, what do you guys want to drink with lunch?" Jess asked walking over and standing over Tony's shoulder.

"Water." Both boys said in unison. Jess smiled.

"Are you guys almost done because Ziva and Izzy are making lunch as we speak." Jess said. Damian walked over to Jess with the wrench that he had in his hand. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Of course." Damian said, "We just have to finish packing everything into the car and then we will be ready and set to go."

Jess smiled. "Sounds good."

* * *

Up in the kitchen, Izzy had climbed up onto the table to stare at her little brother.

"Why is he so small?" Izzy asked. She had his hand wrapped around her fingers.

"Because." Ziva said bringing over the plate of sandwiches. "Everyone is that small when they are born. You were too."

"I was?" She asked looking up at Ziva.

Ziva smiled and nodded. She saw TJ start to squirm a little and move his hand. Ziva reached into the carrier and picked TJ up. She sat down at the table with him and Izzy stood on the stool beside her. Izzy looked down at the baby and kissed his forehead where a little green hat was placed. Ziva smiled at Izzy and cooed at the baby in her arms. Izzy brought her hand up to the baby's head and ran her finger over the hat a few times, almost like she was petting TJ.

Ziva laughed. "Izzy do you want to grab me the little puppy stuffed animal in his carrier?"

Izzy nodded and climbed over to the carrier and pulled out a little brown stuffed animal. It was no bigger than 7 inched. It had floppy ears and the feet hung off the body loosely. Ziva placed the dog on TJ's chest and gave it a voice. She entertained Izzy and TJ just by making pretend that the stuffed animal is alive.

Tony walked up the basement steps with sweat all over him. He and Damian had just organized all the tools they had left at tehir parents house and set them up so that they could bring them back home to Damian's. He walked straight to the kitchen and found Ziva hold TJ and his stuffed animal with Izzy leaning against her shoulder looking down at TJ.

Tony walked over and kissed the top of Ziva's head looking down at TJ.

"Hey buddy." Tony smiled.

Ziva looked up and smiled. "Ew you are all sweaty. Why?"

"The tools were right by the heater, which was really really hot." Tony smiled. He took TJ out of Ziva's arms and held him close.

"Hey little buddy." Tony smiled. "I hope you are being good."

"Why wouldn't he be. He is perfect." Ziva smiled.

Tony looked down at Izzy and ruffled her hair. "How are you?" He asked placing a kiss atop her head.

"Gwood." She smiled. "I hwelp make lunch."

"Well, why don't you go get Daddy and then we can eat." Tony smiled.

Izzy nodded. She jumped off the chair and ran towards the living room.

Tony smiled watching her leave then looked down at TJ. Tony cuddled him closer and sat down next to Ziva. Ziva smiled at Tony. He sure loved his nephew very much.

"Zi?" Tony asked.

"Huh?" She said.

"Why do you think you will be a bad mother. Be honest." Tony said.

"Tony-"

"Ziva. Please tell me." Tony begged. "I have to know."

Ziva sighed and looked at TJ."I just, I have never thought of myself as the motherly type. I was an assassin. Not the life for a child. And then if anyone found out I had a kid, well, I am the last living daughter of the Director of Mossad. There is not way to protect my children from that." Ziva said. "Plus, well, I never had a mother and I guess you learn by watching your mother. I never had a mother so I have no idea what to do and how to teach them things. I always learned things on my own."

"That is it?"

"I do not know if I can have kids, Tony." Ziva whispered really low.

"huh?" Tony said. She had spoken so low that Tony couldn't hear her.

Ziva sighed and held back tears. "It is unknown if I can have children." Ziva said.

"Why wouldn't you be able to have children?" Tony asked, confused.

Ziva didn't say anything and looked down.

Tony placed TJ back in the carrier and went over to Ziva. He placed his hand on her chin and made her look up at him. "Ziva, talk to me."

"Somalia was very...brutal."

"Oh Zi," Tony said gathering her in his arms and holding her tight. He kissed her forehead and leaned his head on hers. Ziva rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Tony held her tight. "I am so sorry. I didn't know-"

"It is not your fault." Ziva said into his chest. "I have not told anyone."

"I still should not have pressed it." Tony said into her hair.

Ziva pushed Tony away and looked up at him. "Let's eat lunch." She said quietly.

Damian and Jess walked in with Issy on her hip. Izzy was the one who held most of the conversation during lunch. She talked about the baby and the funny things he did. She also told the story, again, of how Unca Ony was jumping around the hospital waiting for TJ to be born.

After lunch Ziva and Jess cleaned up while the boys packed the cars and got everything set up for them to leave.

**Car Ride to Damian and Jess's house**

Tony and Ziva drove on the highway right behind Jess and Damian's car. Tony had his hand and Ziva's intertwined the whole time they were driving. After the hour drive they made sure that everything they needed was packed and ready to go.

"You guys are gonna stay in the guest bedroom." Jess smiled.

"Alright." Ziva smiled. "Thank you so much for everything."

"No problem. I will probably be up tomorrow morning before you leave." Jess said. "We can say goodbye then."

Ziva nodded. She walked over to the bathroom and got changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. Once she was ready for bed she went into the guest bedroom and found Tony already laying in bed.

Ziva went towards the other side of the bed and got under the covers. She turned onto her side and faced the wall. After a few minutes she felt arms pulled her towards a warm body, and breath on her neck.

"Zi," He said. "I love you. All of you. Nothing will ever change that."

He felt Ziva nod.

"I love you too." Ziva said. "That is why...that is why I cannot marry you."

"What?" Tony said sitting up and pulling her with him. He reached over and turned the table light on and looked over at her.

"You deserve someone who can give you kids. Someone who can give you a family. The one you want. The one you deserve." Ziva said quietly.

Tony shook his head. "No."

"Yes." Ziva said slipping the ring off her finger and placing it in Tony's hand.

"I refuse to take this back." Tony said. "Ziva, I do not want to have anyone's children but yours. If you cannot have children, then we can adopt. But I am not giving you up. So put the ring back on right now."

"Tony."

"No." Tony said sternly. "You need to listen. I love you. And I want to marry you. But I can't do that if you give me that ring back. Ziva, I want kids with you and only you. I do not care if we have to adopt. I do not care if we never have kids. I want you. And I would give up anything, even the oppurtunity to have kids, if it meant that I could have you."

"I can't let you do that." Ziva sighed.

"It is already done." Tony said. "You have spoiled me. If you leave me, there will never be anyone else. Ever."

"Tony..." Ziva said. "Stop being so difficult."

"DIFFICULT!" Tony said. "Just marry me and then everything would be fine. Please stop being so insecure and trust me."

"I do trust you." Ziva replied.

"Then don't you trust that I can make my own decisions." Tony said placing his hand on her cheek.

Ziva nodded. "I don't want you to hate me when you are stuck with me and no kids of your own." she said with a sad smile.

Tony pulled Ziva into his arms and rested his head on hers. "I could never hate you." He whispered. "Ever. So please. Can you please marry me?"

Ziva nodded against his chest. Tony smiled and grabbed her hand placing the ring on her finger, where it belonged.

"I love you." She whispered. "I am sorry."

Tony pulled her closer and held her tighter. "Nothing to be sorry for." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

Tony pulled her down under the covers with him and held her tight. She placed her hand on his chest and rested her head on his neck breathing in his scent.

"I love you Ziva." Tony whispered in her ear. "So so much."

Ziva nodded against his neck and held him as close as she could till she drifted off and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Abby ran around the bullpen, excited. Today was the day that Tony and Ziva got back from their vacation! She was sitting at Tony's desk earlier but now she was walking around, taking a lap. She went from the center of the bullpen, to the elevator and then around the back and coming out were Gibbs and McGee's desk's were.

Tony and Ziva walked out of the elevator hand in hand.

"Yay!" Abby yelled running up to them. She looked at their hands and then back up at their faces. "Is there something going on that I..."

"Later Abby." Tony said. "Let me talk to Gibbs first."

Tony let go of Ziva's hand and walked straight towards Gibbs' desk.

"Gibbs." Tony said. "Can I talk to you?"

Gibbs looked up from his paperwork. He nodded and motioned towards the elevator. Tony walked straight towards it with Gibbs behind him. Gibbs looked over at Ziva as he passed her but she kept looking down, away from his eyes.

They both got into the elevator silently. The doors closed and then Tony hit the emergency switch.

Gibbs stood silently.

"I am in love with her." Tony said softly.

Tony looked over at Gibbs. Gibbs said nothing, he showed no emotion.

"You can take away my job." Tony sighed. "Just, keep her on the team, it means a lot to her."

"Tony, you love your job." Gibbs said, speaking finally.

"But I love her more." Tony said. "We have a chance at something. And if we don't try, I'll never forgive myself."

"I am not firing you." Gibbs said.

"What."

"I have know that something was going on between you guys since she left with you to your parents." Gibbs said.

Tony smirked."Should've guessed."

"Shut up, DiNozzo."

"Rules?" Tony said.

Gibbs looked at him. "You talking about the ones you guys broke?"

"No, I am talking about a new set of rules." Tony said. "You know... no kissing or something."

"Can you guys do your job?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes."

"Then you do not need rules." Gibbs said. He reached over and flicked the elevator switch. They stood in silence until the door opened to their floor. Outside the elevator, Ziva and Abby stood, waiting.

The doors opened and just as Tony stepped out of the elevator he felt a sharp stinging sensation in the back of his head.

"Ow." Tony said holding his head in his hands. "Boss."

"Thought you were gonna get away with it?" Gibbs smirked. He walked over to his desk and sat down. He looked back over towards the elevator just in time to see Tony wrap his arm around Ziva's waist and pull her in for a kiss.

Gibbs smiled then turned back to his paperwork.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Abby squealed as Tony kissed Ziva.

Ziva smiled brightly as she broke the kiss with Tony. She bit her lip and looked down so she was staring at his chest.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, facing Abby.

"You guys are adorable." Abby smiled. "I can't believe it. FINALLY! MCGEE..."

McGee looked up from his computer. "What Abby." He said. He looked at Tony and Ziva, hugging,and frowned.

"You and Palmer owe me $100." She yelled.

McGee sighed. "I hate you." He muttered.

"What McGee?" Abby yelled back at him.

"Calling Palmer." McGee said forcing a smile. Why did she always have to win?

Tony and Ziva walked over to their desks and took their seats on opposite sides of the bullpen. Ziva put her stuff down and placed her gun and badge in the first drawer, she locked it and placed the key back int her pocket. She looked up at Tony and gave him a smile before turning and putting her computer on.

Gibbs watched the interaction between Ziva and Tony. Ziva smiled at Tony then went to her computer. Tony though continued to look at her. he starred at what seemed like her neck. Gibbs inspected her carefully and noticed she had a necklace on but it was tucked into her shirt. Tony finally looked away and went to his computer. Abby was sitting on McGee's desk smiling as he handed her money. McGee never learned, Abby was always right.

6 HOURS LATER 13:00

Ziva was down in Abby's lab supposed to be getting the lab results but instead she was informing Abby about her trip.

"Abs." Gibbs said interrupting their conversation.

"Gibbs." Abby said. "I was just about to tell Ziva the results, right Ziva."

"Of course." Ziva said playing along.

Gibbs knew they were both lying but went along with it anyway.

Abby went off on a rant about the DNA stuff for about five minutes. Finally she got to the point and Gibbs said thanks and started to walk out. Ziva followed Gibbs.

They entered the elevator quietly.

Once the elevator started Gibbs hit the emergency switch.

He looked over at Ziva.

"Gibbs I..."

Gibbs held his hand up, stopping her from speaking.

"How are you feeling?" Gibbs asked.

"Fine." Ziva said.

"Really?"

Ziva sighed. "Tired, I didn't sleep well last night."

"Really..." Gibbs smirked.

"Not because of that." Ziva blushed. "Because, of this." She said pulling out  
her necklace and revealing her engagement ring.

"When did he ask?" Gibbs asked.

"Christmas morning." Ziva said.

"What is wrong?" Gibbs asked. "Do you not want to marry him?"

"I DO." Ziva said. "But...how could he want me. I am damaged goods. He deserves someone better."

"Did he tell you that you were damaged goods?" Gibbs asked.

"no." Ziva said quietly.

"Then why would you think that?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva sighed and wiped tears that were threatening to fall. "It is an 85% chance that I cannot get pregnant." She said. "How could he want me after knowing that."

Gibbs pulled Ziva against his chest. "Hey." He whispered. "There is more than one way to have kids. You guys can adopt."

"But it's not the same."

"Ziver, he loves you." Gibbs said.

Another tear threatened to fall. Gibbs reached up and wiped it from her eye. "Trust him. I am 100% sure that Tony doesn't care that you can't give birth. He loves you, all of you, every little imperfection. You guys will make it. If you don't, then I'll just have to kill him."

Ziva chuckled a little.

"Thank you. Gibbs." She whispered.

Gibbs leaned down and kissed her forehead.

* * *

19:00

Tony and Ziva walked towards their cars.

"Dinner at my place?" Tony smiled towards Ziva.

"Uhh..." Ziva said. "Sure, just let me run home first. I want to pick up a few things."

"Okay." Tony smiled. He kissed her then hopped into his car.

Ziva drove home quickly. She ran up to her apartment and ran straight towards her bedroom. She placed her pajamas and a change of clothes in her bag, knowing she would probably spend the night at Tony's house. She placed her toothbrush and a few other things in her bag and then went towards her kitchen. She grabbed the wine off the top of the refrigerator and placed it in a plastic bag. Once she had everything, she turned out the lights and locked up the house.

She arrived at Tony's house 15 minutes later. She opened the door with her key and walked in. As soon as she opened the door she was hit with the smell of pizza. She placed her bag and shoes by the front door and walked into the kitchen. Tony was dancing around the kitchen to whatever song was in his head. Ziva smiled and walked up behind him. She placed her arms around his waist.

"Ziva?"

"Who else would it be?" She laughed into his shoulder.

Tony turned around and placed his arms around her waist. "A very friendly burglar."

Ziva smiled and got on her tippy toes so that she could kiss him.

"I got pizza." He smiled looking down at her.

"I smell it." She smiled. "I brought wine from my house."

"Yummy." He said. "I am gonna have a beer though, we can save the wine for later."

"Sounds good." She smiled. "Did you pick a movie?"

Tony smiled. "No." He said. "I was waiting for you. You can go pick one. I'll be right in with the pizza and beer."

Ziva nodded and let him go. She turned around and walked out towards his living room. She picked out the movie, _Just Go With It_, then set it up. She paused the movie right before it began then set up the couch. She pulled the coffee table closer and then pulled down a blanket. She settled in the middle of the couch and waited for Tony.

Tony walked int with the pizza and beers. He put it all down on the table then handed Ziva a plate with pizza on it. He gave her a beer then grabbed his stuff and sat down beside her. He put his left arm around her shoulder and shifted her so that she was leaning against him.

Ziva looked up at him and smiled. She pressed play and the movie started. She leaned up and kissed his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Last chapter :)**

It was January 23 and today was Matthew DiNozzo's trial. He was being tried for harming two a federal officer, sexual harassment, obstructing justice, and a few other minor details that included unpaid costs.

Unfortunately, Tony, Gibbs were all unable to sit in the court room and watch the trial because they were witnesses but Abby sat in the front row with McGee watching it for them. Tony and Gibbs where in the lounge but they were not allowed to talk to each other and were being watched by a guard to make sure they followed the rules. Tony sat on the couch watching cartoons while Gibbs was at the table drinking coffee.

Slowly they called each one of them to the stand, leaving the other to sit and wait.

Gibbs was first and was called on by the defense.

"Mr. Gibbs, what was the date that my client was brought to NCIS and fully under your care?" Matt's attorney Mrs. Sanjar asked.

Gibbs looked down at his paper of his statement. "It was December 24th 2011."

"December 24th." She repeated. "And what were you doing at work that morning?"

"Old cold-case files, finishing up paperwork for a previous case I had." Gibbs said.

"You were at work on Christmas Eve?"

"I believe I said that." Gibbs answered.

"Why where you at work on a holiday that you celebrate, because if I am correct you are catholic therefore you would celebrate Christmas." Mrs Sanjar asked.

"Objection, your honor." Mrs. Handers, Ziva's lawyer yelled into the courtroom.

"On what terms?" The judge asked.

"Purely relevance," She replied. "Why do the ladies and gentlemen of the jury need to know that he was at work on Christmas eve and that he celebrates Christmas?"

"Sustained." The judge said. "Counselor please move on."

Mrs Sanjar sighed, flipping the page in her packet. "Mr. Gibbs, how do you know Matthew DiNozzo."

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"Is it true that he is related to your senior field agent, Mr. Anthony DiNozzo?" She asked.

"It is true." Gibbs said. "But I had never met Matthew until a few days prior to December 24th."

"You never knew that Mr. DiNozzo, your senior field agent, had a brother." She asked him.

"It is probably in his personal file that I read about 10 years ago when I hired him but Anthony does not speak of Matthew at work. While I am around at least. I have never heard about him since I read the personal file." Gibbs said. "And that makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Mrs. Sanjar asked.

"Anthony and his brother have had trouble in the past." Gibbs said."When you are mad at someone, you do not usually talk about them freely with your co-workers."

"How well do you know Miss David?" She asked.

"Pretty well I guess." Gibbs said. "She is my probationary agent."

"Probationary, what does that mean?"

"Sorta like Probation. Like when someone gets out of jail. They are watched and their actions and assessed before they are "released" from care. Miss David was being watched by me and Mr. DiNozzo when she was out in the field." Gibbs said.

"How long has she been your probationary agent?"

"About a year and a half." Gibbs said.

"So you have known her for a year and a half?"

"No." Gibbs said. "She was on my team for five years as a liaison with Israel."

"What was her position in Israel?"

"She was an Officer in Mossad." Gibbs said.

"So she was a fighter?"

"When she worked for me she was an investigator." Gibbs said.

"Before that, in Mossad?"

"I do not know what her orders where in Mossad and what her complete job entailed. All I know was that she was an excellent investigator once she was given a place on my team." Gibbs said.

"Thank you." She said before sitting down.

The prosecution stood up and walked over to Gibbs and began her questioning

After two more hours of questioning between the prosecution and then the defense's rebuttal... Gibbs was free to leave.

"Please state your name for the record." The prosecution said.

"Anthony Dio DiNozzo."

"How do you know Matthew DiNozzo?"

"He is my younger brother." Tony said.

"Have you always had a bad relationship with the defendant?"

"As long as I can remember. Most of it was just he was younger than me. I didn't want him to come along when I went out and stuff but as we got older, our relationship changed." Tony said.

"How so?"

"I had dated this girl. It was coming up around our 4 year anniversary and I proposed to her. She said yes and we were planning on getting married." Tony said. He took a deep breath. "It was around Christmas time and...

TIME BREAK

"Everyone please rise." The judge stated. Ziva stood with her lawyer. She was angry that Tony and Gibbs could not be there when she heard the verdict but it was all for good reason.

"Jury, you may tell us your decision." He said.

Ziva watched as a quirky man opened a folder. "We the jury have found the defendant, Matthew DiNozzo, guilty of 2 charges of assaulting a federal officer. Guilty of malicious intent."

Ziva let out a long breath and smiled. she turned and faced her lawyer. With a smiled they hugged each other. She could hear Abby squealing in the background and McGee trying to calm her down.

TIME BREAK

It was now 5 o'clock and court had finally been adjourned. Ziva was sitting outside the courtroom on a bench. Abby and McGee had already left and she just sat there, waiting for something to happen.

Tony turned the corner and saw Ziva sitting on the bench looking sad. He was curious, she had just won her case and now she was sad? Sighing he walked over to her and thought of a way to cheer her up.

Tony stood in front of her and pulled her up into his arms. Ziva, surprised, had no idea what was going on because she had been distracted.

"What..."

Tony did nothing but lean down and place his lips on hers. Ziva began to react then, placing her hands on his chest and pushed against him.

"How do you feel?" Tony whispered against her lips.

"Relieved." She said. "It is all over now."

"New beginnings." Tony smiled.

Ziva looked up into Tony's eyes.

"And happily ever after?"

Tony chuckled and puled her closer, resting his forehead against hers. "Whatever you want." He smiled before leaning down and kissing her.

**The End.**


End file.
